Ranma, King of Games
by Animeprime
Summary: A Ranma 12-Yugioh crossover. Ranma buys a puzzel for Akane's birthday but ends up puting it together himself. Now he finds himeself being the avitar of the great pharoh Yami. Can Ranma survive this new development? It's time to DUEL! New chapter up!
1. Ch 1 Pieces of metal

Ranma, King of Games  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Ranma or Yugioh, and my dads a lawyer and I'm still a minor so don't try to sue.   
  
Chapter one.  
  
Ranma walked among the various stalls at Furinkins fundraiser bazaar. It was mostly junk that people wanted to get rid of and very little was actually worth anything but it was still fun just walking around and seeing his friends. A glint of gold suddenly caught his eye and he walked over to a stall selling jewelry. Akane's birthday was coming up and if he didn't get her something he knew that she and their fathers would have a fit.  
  
Man my life sucks.  
  
"You could probably change all that if you were a little more decisive."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked at the old man running the stall curiously. He snorted and spoke.  
  
"Don't mind me young man, I've been over the hill so many times that I sometimes just speak my mind." A normal person would have been nervous being around a person that could obviously read minds but Ranma defiantly wasn't normal and it was Nermena after all. Looking over the various jewelry his eyes landed upon a box holding pieces of broken gold metal.   
  
I guess that's useless.  
  
"I wouldn't say that sonny, that there is the millennium puzzle." Still shaken by the mans weird powers he reached inside and pulled out two pieces. He was impressed at the lightness of the metal and knew it wasn't gold but it still fascinated him. Cool!  
  
"Yes, it is cool isn't it? Let me show you how it works." Picking up several more pieces he pushed the locking ends together. Ranma thought that it must have some kind of magnet inside since the two pieces stayed stuck. The old man continued to place piece after piece until it took on the shape of a pyramid. The old man let go of the puzzle and it shattered back into its pieces.   
  
"This puzzle will become a necklace when finished and will keep its form. It was once used by the great pharaohs of ancient Egypt and is said to have magical powers inside. I'm sure that your fiancé would be most happy if you got it for her birthday coming up in three days." Ranma was interested when he mentioned magic as it might contain a cure for curse, and Akane would like a new piece of jewelry. Still, he didn't know the price and he only had three hundred yen. Definitely not enough.   
  
"Three hundred yen." Ranma blinked, this man was starting to make him nervous. The man grinned.   
  
"I'll even throw in this; you may find it helpful later on." The old man handed Ranma a card with a dragon on it. Ranma recognized it as a card from duel monsters, a popular game that all of the school was playing.  
  
For three hundred yen I'll give you the puzzle and this Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Do we have a deal?" Ranma thought it over. There were a lot of other nice pieces of jewelry for sale much cheaper. But for some reason the box and card seemed to be calling out to him. Shrugging his shoulders he handed over his money. What the hell it's not like I've got anything to lose." Turning around to leave he heard the old man speak again.  
  
"No but you have everything to gain." Turning around to ask him what he meant he saw that the stall was bare of its products and owner. A little mystified he walked towards the exit of the school yard.  
  
____________________________  
  
"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Akane Tendo screamed in frustration as she tried to solve the puzzle Ranma had given her. He had demonstrated with a few pieces and she had scoffed at how easy it would be. The only problem was that where the pieces had fit and stayed together for Ranma they were falling apart in her hands. After two hours of work she hadn't put a single piece together but had built up a full head of steam. The final insult came when she finally got two pieces to fit and they had popped apart very forcefully. One had landed across the room and imbedded itself in the wall while the other had shot up and smacked Akane on the nose. Not being able to just give up quietly and get some ice for her nose she did the only thing she thought was sane. She took it out on Ranma.  
  
"BAKA!!! Slamming down on Ranma's unguarded head with her mallet she felt her anger cool off. Still a little peeved she marched up to her room. Kasumi came in and handed a bag of ice to Ranma for his head. Moving over she gathered up all of the pieces of the puzzle and fiddled with them.  
  
"Don't let her reaction bother you Ranma. This was a fine gift to give her. It's just a shame that she couldn't thank you properly for it." She fit two pieces together but frowned as the fell apart when she let go.  
  
"I don't know why, but you seem to be the only one that can put this thing together so why don't you try to complete it yourself?" with that said she rose up and headed back to the kitchen to put away the birthday cake. Ranma considered what she had said. He had been ready to throw the whole thing out but sighed and took it up to his room. At least he hadn't wasted all of his money. He hadn't tried to give Akane the card since he liked the picture on the front and now kept it safely tucked away upstairs, maybe it was lucky.  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma sat in his room hunched over on his bed. Genma panda was snoring up a storm on his futon but Ranma ignored him. He pushed several pieces into place and the again locked up. After two hours he was down to one piece with an eye design in it. With trembling hands he pushed the last piece into place and jumped a little when it suddenly glowed with a golden light. It floated out of his hands and hovered in front of his eyes. Suddenly a beam of intense light shot out of the eye symbol and hit Ranma in the forehead. He gasped as he felt his body lock up and fell over apparently unconscious.   
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma sat up and screamed as he saw his body still lying on the ground.  
  
"NO! I've died!"  
  
"No you haven't, that's just your physical body." Whirling around Ranma saw a person that looked exactly like him, but with wilder hair and a more feral personality. "Your spirit has just been brought here to the shadow realm." Even though he was dealing with forces he had no knowledge about he still found the ability to answer.  
  
"Oh thanks! That makes me feel SO much better. Who are you!?" the figure shrugged.  
  
"My name is Yami, I am the spirit that lives in the puzzle you assembled and you have awakened me from my slumber." THUD! Yami looked down at Ranma who was now copying his physical body's position. Sighing he started using his powers to wake Ranma up.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma woke up with a gasp as cold water splashed down on him. He sputtered a bit and then noticed that he was still a he.  
  
"Get up you BAKA, were going to be late for school!" Akane stomped out the door, missing Ranma's lack of transformation. Ranma felt the cold water dripping down his back.  
  
"It wasn't just a dream." Focusing a bit he felt his form shift until he was a girl. Focusing again he felt the change and saw that he was a man again. He looked down in his hand and saw the millennium puzzle sitting in his palm. The events of last night flooded back into his mind.   
  
Flashback.  
  
Ranma sat down crossed legged as Yami explained the history of the millennium items and the origins of the shadow games.  
  
"Now that you know of how I came here I think it's time that you know why I came here. The millennium puzzle was created to control the power of the other millennium items. But since it has been shattered for so long several of the items have become tainted with evil. I need you to become my avatar so that I may find and purify the items and reseal them in the shadow realm. Will you help me?" Ranma thought about it for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"I don't know. For all I know you could be an evil being that's tricking me. But for some reason I trust you. If what you say is true then a lot of innocent people are going to be hurt if the items aren't taken care of. And it's the duty of a martial artist to protect the weak and innocent so yah, I'll help." Yami smiled.  
  
"Good, of course being my avatar has certain privileges and rewards. For one thing I can help you with your curse." Ranma immediately perked up at this and started to speak but Yami stopped him.  
  
"I did not say I would remove your curse even though I have the power to do so. Unless some one works for something they tend to expect that everything will be okay in life. Just look at Akane, do you want to end up like her?" Ranma shuddered as Yami continued.  
  
"And also, you have to admit that you would miss your girl side every now and then right?" Ranma was about to deny it but thought for a moment and sheepishly nodded.   
  
"Those thoughts aside I can help you with your curse. As long as the millennium puzzle is around your neck you won't change when hit with hot or cold water. But if you don't have it your curse will be in control alright?"  
  
End flashback.  
  
Ranma dug around in his back pack and brought up a leather string which he threaded through a hole in the bottom of the puzzle and looped over his neck like a necklace. Rushing down the stairs he took the bento Kasumi was offering and with a quick "Thank you!" ran out of the house. Kasumi blinked, Ranma never said thank you for his lunches. Then she got shaky in the knees as she suddenly recognized the necklace around his neck. Leaving the breakfast dishes for later she hurried to her room and took out a box made of gold metal with an eye design on it like Ranma's puzzle.  
  
"Why on earth didn't I recognize it last night, that was the Millennium Puzzle!" pulling back the lid she sifted through her most precious items given to her by her mother until she found it. She pulled out a pendant necklace that's top was shaped like an Egyptian amulet but its bottom was shaped like an old fashion key.   
  
"Now I just need to wait for him to come home."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Ranma rushed through the gates of Furinken high with three minuets to spare. Suddenly a cry rang out to the heavens.  
  
"Soatome! Today is the day that your evil will fall and your hold on the pigtailed girl will come to an end!" Ranma sighed. It looked like he would be late again if he had to fight Blue Blunder. Suddenly he felt a new sense of confidence wash over him and he stopped running.  
  
"Hold it Kuno." For some reason Kuno felt scared at the expression on Ranma's face and stopped.  
  
"You've been challenging me and making me late for class for too long now. I don't use any magic in my fights and never will, yet you still refuse to acknowledge the obvious. You claim to be the greatest swordsman in school do you not?" Kuno smirked.  
  
"Of course I am. At last that fact has been driven through that thick skull of yours Soatome."  
  
"Very well then, I challenge you after lunch to a kendo match in the gymnasium. If I win you will refrain from attacking me ever again. If I lose then I will leave this town and release the pigtailed girl. Do you accept my challenge?" Kuno smiled. This mere peasant would try and beat him at kendo? The gods themselves would laugh at such an act. (Actually the gods were laughing there heads off but not at Ranma's challenge, but the fact that Kuno thought that he could go up against a pharaoh.)   
  
"I accept your challenge certain, prepare yourself for your defeat!" with that said Kuno whirled around and headed back to his class. Seeing that he would be late if he didn't do some thing drastic Ranma jumped on Kuno's shoulders and bounced off his sputtering samurai springboard and into the open window of his class room. Once he was sitting inside the full effect of what he had done hit him.  
  
Great I don't know anything about kendo. Why on earth did I make that stupid challenge?   
  
Because you can win and when you do Kuno will no longer be a problem. Ranma jerked at the sound of Yami's voice and saw him sitting on Hinako sensei's desk.  
  
I know all about fighting with weapon from my former life as a pharaoh, let me show you. The shape of an eye appeared on Ranma's forehead and suddenly he experienced a lifetime of training in one second. Every technique from ancient times in the art of sword fighting was suddenly downloaded into his brain.  
  
"MR. Soatome!?" Hinako sensei started tapping her foot as Ranma seemed to come out of his trance.   
  
"Since you seem so interested in the lesson perhaps you would like to answer the question? Who ruled ancient Persia in 2500 BC?"  
  
"Uh, King Darius the great." Everyone in the room stopped pretending to study and stared at Ranma. Hinako looked down at her book in shock and stuttered out.  
  
"Yes…that's correct." Ranma felt like he was about to fall over. He never got history questions right, especially ancient history.  
  
Yami how did I know that?! Yami looked away from the board and answered.  
  
I had to give you a few of my personal memories to teach you sword play. I went to war with Darius once and to prevent a bloodbath we both agreed to have a sword fight with the victor taking over the others country. My head general Sharick was able to beat him easily so I used his fight as an example. Ranma groaned silently and laid his head on his desk.  
  
"So what other thoughts did you put in my head. Yami smirked.  
  
You'll find out later.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ukyou sat under a tree picking at the lunch that she had packed for herself. It was hard being alone all of the time and the way things were going she would be even lonelier soon. At least she had Ranma to cheer her up. And speak of the devil, here he came. Putting on a cheerful face she scooted over so Ranma could sit down. Some say that Ranma Soatome isn't very perceptive when it comes to female emotions. However Ranma had never had the ancient spirit of a pharaoh bonded to his mind before and Yami's presence was starting to change the way Ranma thought.  
  
"Hey Uchan are you okay? Ya look kinda sad." Ukyou's eyes widened Ranma never asked her how she was feeling. Deciding that Ranma would be the best person to talk to she sighed and reached into the pocket on her boy's uniform. Ranma became interested when he saw her pull out a duel monsters card. It had a vicious looking black dragon with red eyes and the numbers 2400/2000 on the bottom.   
  
"I didn't know you played duel monsters Uchan."  
  
"My dad started when it first came out in the seventies and he taught me when I was a little kid. I threw myself into my training after you left and the one pleasure I had was being able to play duel monsters with my dad. I haven't been able to see him for a few years now and I just got a letter from him today." Ukyou fell back on the grass and a tear dripped down her cheek.   
  
"My dad had been fighting cancer for several years now and it looked like he had beaten it but his letter said that he had relapsed and there's nothing left to do but wait for him to die." She held up the card again.  
  
"He sent the deck that he had been using all of these years along with his favorite card. The Red Eyes Black Dragon. He said that he wouldn't be using them anymore and he wanted me to put them to good use and to remember him by. I know it's silly but when I have this card I feel like my father is here with me." Ranma grew serious and sagged.  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyou. If I hadn't chosen okonomiyaki over you then you wouldn't have missed so much of your childhood." Ukyou sat up and smiled.  
  
"I told you already that I forgive you Ranma. You didn't know any better at the time, besides I've got other things to worry about. The mortgage payment on my store is coming up and I can't let myself get distracted by something as small and insignificant as a card game."  
  
"You're wrong." Ukyou looked up startled, Ranma always just agreed with her and never seemed to empathize with her like this.  
  
"Your father gave you that card so you could remember him even if he's gone and when ever you play with that deck he will be with you. You must never forget that Ukyou." Suddenly a shout was heard from the gym.  
  
"Soatome the hour of your demise draws nigh! Show yourself so that I might smite you down the sword of justice!"  
  
"Whoops! Forgot about Kuno, I'll go take care of him and then we'll never have to listen to that blowhard again."  
  
_______________________  
  
Unknown to Ukyou and Ranma, Nabiki had been listening in on there conversation with a hidden microphone. She knew a certain card collector that would pay good money for information on a rare card like the Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
  
_______________________  
  
Ranma whistled as he left the school. The fight at lunch had barly lasted lasted three minutes, but only because he wanted to embarrass Kuno as much as he could. Yami's memories had proven effective and Kuno would need to go to the hospital for a few days. Ranma frowned as his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a girl crying, specifically Ukyou. Rushing around a corner he saw Ukyou kneeling on the ground sobbing while a teenage boy with brown hair standing in front of her smirked.  
  
"You lost the duel and now you lose your red eyes. Hand it over!" With a shaky hand Ukyou took one last look at her favorite card and handed it over. The boy smiled as he took it and with out even looking at it he tore it in half. Ukyou gasped and cried even more as she saw the best remembrance of her father destroyed. Ranma couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing?!?" the boy turned around and sneered.  
  
"I don't know who you are or why you're butting into other peoples business but frankly I don't care. I'll have you know that I'm Seto Kaiba the number one duelist in the world and I happen to be conducting some personal business so run away little boy." Ranma felt his anger rising and thought of pounding the stranger into the ground but it was obvious that he had little or no fighting skills and Ranma couldn't in good conscience fight a person that was weaker then him. Suddenly he felt the same feeling of confidence he had experienced this morning with Kuno and his hair took on a slightly wilder look. Ranma spoke and Ukyou was shocked at how different the tone was from the Ranma she knew.   
  
"I don't care if you were the emperor. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it. Explain you actions!" Kaiba was a little shaken by this dumb jock but decided to humor him.  
  
"Simple, I made a bet with this girl that if I beat her in a game of duel monsters she would give me her Red Eyes. I beat her so fast she wasn't even a challenge." Ukyou sobbed.  
  
"It's true Ranma, but he forced me to duel. His company owns the bank that holds my mortgage and he threatened to have them call it in today if I didn't duel him." Ranma was realy steamed now. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a bully, and he intended to take this one down a notch or two.  
  
"So you like to take peoples cards if they lose to you do you? Then I challenge you to a duel. If I win you will give back Ukyou's Red Eyes Black Dragon, if you win I'll give you my rarest card." Kaiba snorted.   
  
"I have every rare card I need. I happen to own three of the four Blue Eyes White Dragons. Whatever pathetic card you own means nothing to me. But beating one weakling wasn't very fun so I'll crush you as well." When Ranma heard Kaiba say he had three Blue Eyes White dragons he smirked. This guy was in for one hell of a surprise.  
  
"Let me see your deck Ukyou, I don't have one with me." As Ukyou handed him her deck and as he shuffled through it he heard Kaiba snort. You actually believe that you can beat me with a deck you've never played before?! You're just asking for punishment aren't you? In that case." Kaiba opened up a cell phone and barked some orders into it. One minute later the sound of a semi truck could be heard coming into the school yard. It backed up and the walls on the trailer fell off to the sides reviling a large fifteen by thirty feet metal rectangle with two towers on each end.  
  
"This is a prototype for the holographic dueling system that Kaiba corporation is creating. With this the battle is turned up to a whole new level with monsters that look and sound real. Not only that, this thing can feed every move of our duel directly onto the internet and television. Meaning everyone in the world will be watching our little game. Still want to duel, or do you want to quit now?" Ranma calmly finished shuffling Ukyou's deck and walked towards the machine.  
  
"I don't know why you want you feel a need to try and embarrass people so much, but today you will find that it will backfire on you! Booth opponents stepped towards their dueling podiums and the duel began.  
  
_________________________  
  
Akane shook her head as Ranma took his place. The baka was really going to embarrass himself this time, and her along with him!   
  
"Ranma, don't expect me to come up their and help you. We all know you suck at card games." she said quietly to herself. Nabiki was quickly taking bets on the out come of the duel. Not who would win you understand. But how many moves it took for Ranma to loose. Ranma noticed this and grinned.   
  
"Hey Uchan! See how much Nabiki is paying on me winning." Ukyou shook her head.   
  
"Ranma I'm sorry but you're horrible at card games. And you're going up against the best in the world!"  
  
"Ranma got serious and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Trust me Uchan, I will win this." Ukyou felt as if this wasn't the Ranma she knew, like it was some one else. For some reason she felt like she could trust this person to back up his promises. Walking over to Nabiki she got a laugh.  
  
"Please! Ranma doesn't have a snowball in hells chance of winning this. I'd give you five hundred to one odds if he did." Ukyou sighed.  
  
"Alright, here is two hundred yen. It's all I have on me right now." Nabiki paused for a moment. Then snatched it up.  
  
"It's you money. Correction MY money now."  
  
_______________________  
  
Across town at the dojo the two fathers were watching the TV.  
  
"Soatome, your son is going to really get it this time."  
  
"Don't I know it Tendo, maybe now he'll learn to respect those that are better then him." The two men continued their game of shogi and ignored the scene about to play out. However, Kasumi noticed it and immediately became interested.   
  
Now we will see if he really does posses the spirit of the pharaoh.  
  
________________________  
  
Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo and Cologne all watched the scene unfolding on the computer that cologne used to manage the Nekohanten's finances. The two boys were rooting for Kaiba naturally while Shampoo and Cologne cheered for Ranma. The customers became interested as well when their food didn't arrive and the whole thing moved out to the dinning room.  
  
_________________________  
  
Over in the Juban district of Tokyo a middle aged woman with reddish brown hair came out of her garden when she heard the announcer say the name Ranma Soatome. She teared up when she saw the face of the son she hadn't seen for ten years. He looked so manly standing up there facing off against such a strong duelist like Kaiba. She had picked up duel monsters as a hobby when her husband had left home with Ranma and naturally knew all about Seto Kaiba. She knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task.  
  
_________________________  
  
Kaiba smirked. Destroying duelist confidence was one of the things he most enjoyed in life.  
  
"This duel will be your last fool. I have enough firepower in my deck to destroy you a thousand times over." Yami Ranma chuckled.  
  
"We'll see soon." The life point meters lit up at 2000 points and both of the players said in unison.  
  
"Let's Duel!!!"  
  
_________________________  
  
Author notes  
  
I'm sorry for not including the battle in this chapter but I hate cramping a story and with all of the formatting for the duel it would be twenty pages long. Just a few things before I go. I will be using cards from the anime and game and rarely ever make up my own. If I do I promise to make them as realistic and congruent as possible with the series and mention then at the bottom of the fic so you won't be wasting your money trying to get them. I will be following the basic storyline of the anime but I will NOT be following the duels monster per monster. You'll see several familiar ones but the strategies and flow of the duel will be very different. When Ranma gets a deck of his own it will be based not on Yugi's from the show but from the one that I've built myself. Also, someone sent me an email saying that there was already a fic with the title Ranma King of Games. If you are the author of that story I apologize but assure you I am not copying your title nor do I intend to change mine. I pride myself on writing original fiction and I can't waste my time checking the entire internet just too make sure that something as small as a title is not identical.  
  
Send any C&C to animeprime1@hotmail.com   
  
And any flames to exodiatheforbinone@shadowrelm.com 


	2. Ch 2 The Duel

Ranma king of games  
  
Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Yugioh. But I did beat Yami in a duel and now the power of the pharaoh is MINE!!! WHA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
_______________________  
  
Ranma couldn't believe he was doing this, he absolutely sucked at card games and he had never even played this game before today.  
  
I'm really going to have it handed to me today. suddenly Ranma heard Yami speak.  
  
Trust in your self Ranma and the heart of the cards. Ukyou is believing in you and giving you her support so you are assured to win.  
  
I've never even played this game before how are we going to win if I don't even know what to do!  
  
This game appears to be exactly the same as the ones played in the shadow realm. And you're talking to the man that created the shadow games remember. Just let me help you and you will win okay.  
  
Fine if you say so Ranma's feeling of confidence and resolve suddenly became a lot stronger as the spirit of Yami fused completely with Ranma.  
  
"Let's do this Kaiba!" Kaiba smirked and drew five cards.  
  
Hmm. Blue eyes on my first draw, Lady Luck must be favoring me today (Up in heaven the deity known as Lady Luck groaned and went off to get drunk with Urd.) Kaiba was ignorant of this however and continued his strategizing.  
  
If I want to have any fun with this rookie I'd better not use it right away and save it for later. That doesn't mean I can't scare the hell out of him in the first move.  
  
"Since you challenged me I have the right to go first and I place Youzanryu in attack mode." A huge dragon with a hide of diamonds and a golden horn appeared on the field and roared. [2400/2900] The students watching all gasped at the realism of the hologram. They had heard that Kaiba Corporation was making holographic dueling stadiums but they never thought that they would be this impressive. Poor Ranma didn't stand a chance. But Yami-Ranma barely blinked when the monster appeared. As creator of the shadow games he had seen Youzanryu in battle many times and this artificial one looked pretty pathetic.  
  
"If that's your move then I'll set this monster in face down defense position and end my turn." Kaiba sneered.  
  
"Running scared already? In that case I'll attack your pathetic defense monster, but before I do I'll add the Dragon Treasure card to mine. It will gain three hundred attack points and lose four hundred defense points." The bejeweled dragon let out another roar as a necklace with a black orb appeared around its neck. [2700/2500]  
  
"Youzanryu, attack the face down monster! Golden horn assault!" The monster charged forward with its horn and Ranma's monster was hit. Suddenly the dragon was thrown back and Ranma smirked.  
  
"Only a fool tries to use his head to attack a wall Kaiba. Or in this case a Labyrinth Wall!" the dust cleared and on Ranma's side of the field was a never ending maze [0/3000]. Kaiba swore under his breath as he watched his life points go down.  
  
{Kaiba 1700/ Ranma 2000}  
  
Kaiba then grinned. "It doesn't matter how strong the defense of that monster of yours is. It has absolutely no attack points! And you'll not win this duel by just defending." Ranma smirked.  
  
"I know, that is why I switch my wall to attack mode!" The crowd gasped. Ranma would lose all of life points in an instant if Kaiba attacked again. Ranma smirked.  
  
"Now I flip this face down card over. Shield and Sword!" Kaiba swore again even worse. With that on the field all monsters attack and defense points were switched. Ranma's grin grew again.  
  
"You know what is coming next Kaiba. Labyrinth Wall, attack Youzanryu!" The wall disappeared into the ground and reappeared on Kaiba's side of the field surrounding his monster. The walls moved closer and squeezed the dragon until it screamed in pain and shattered like glass before disappearing. The wall disappeared and reappeared back on Ranma's side of the field as Kaiba's life points went down even more.  
  
{Kaiba 1200/ Ranma 2000}  
  
"I guess this means I drew first blood didn't I. I'll set these two cards face down and end my turn.  
  
Kaiba growled as he drew his next card. The rookie had managed to make him lose almost half of his life points with his first turn. He looked at what he had just drawn and smiled.  
  
"You may have beaten my first monster but that won't happen again. That wall of yours may be powerful but now it has no defense points. Which means when I play this card it will be sent to defense mode and I can destroy it. Block Attack!" The Labyrinth Wall disappeared and reappeared but was cracked and old looking. One good hit would easily shatter it.  
  
"Next I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon to destroy it! [2400/2000] Inferno Fire Blast!" A huge and evil looking dragon appeared on the field and shot off a ball of fire at the labyrinth wall. It gave off a cloud of dust and disappeared. Kaiba grinned.  
  
"I told you I already had one. I bet that you don't have any thing in your deck that is strong enough to stand up to my monster. Especially since I have three blue eyes waiting to tear you apart. Ranma frowned. He didn't have a card in his hand that could come close to beating that monstrosity but he did know of one in his deck. How on earth am I going to get that thing. My odds of drawing it are a hundred to one. There are no such things as odds and chance in a duel Ranma. If you have faith in the heart of the cards and in your friends then your deck will respond and give you the card you most need. whatever you say. You made this game. Ranma drew his card and smiled and laughed.  
  
WOW! It really does work. With this I'll beat Kaiba easy.  
  
"Kaiba, remember when I said I'd give you my rarest card is you won?" Kaiba frowned.  
  
"I remember, not it would matter to me. But we're in the middle of a duel here, why would you waste my time and bring this up now?"  
  
"When you tore Ukyou's Red Eyes Black Dragon up her deck needed one more card to be legal and I added my card to it. I've just drawn it and considering your ego when it is summoned it ought to be spectacular. Awaken BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!" Kaiba and people around the world watching gasped. The ground shook as a mandela of light appeared and from it broke the head of the worlds most powerful dragon. With a roar that shattered some of the windows nearby the giant beast rose and flew high up in the air on powerful wings before smashing down to the ground on its hind legs with enugh force to knock those near the area off balance. Raising it's head high it let off an even greater roar that blew out the speakers of TV's watching around the world before settling down to it's regular thirty foot height. Kaiba almost soiled his designer underwear.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ukyou tried to pick herself up from the ground but found her knees wouldn't work. How on earth did Ranma get such a rare card! A new feeling of confidence began to grow inside of her and she let out a cheer of encouragement.  
  
"Go for it Ranma! Beat that jerk!" with the way Ranma was playing she would have her card back soon. Even if it was torn she could still keep it to remember her father.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ranma heard Ukyou and smiled. Giving her the thumbs up sign he returned his focus on the battle.  
  
"Blue Eyes, Attack! White Lightning!" the dragon opened its maw as white energy began to collect inside. It threw back its head and then snapped it forward releasing it in a burring beam of crackling power. The Red Eyes Black Dragon screamed as its body was torn apart and disappeared.  
  
{Kaiba 600 Ranma 2000}  
  
Kaiba was too stunned to move, how this rookie could be beating him and now had a Blue Eye with him was to unbelievable to comprehend. Kaiba somehow managed to gain control and focus on the task at hand. If he wanted to become the only owner of a Blue Eyes White Dragon he would have to beat this fool.  
  
"I don't know how you got such a rare card but it won't make any difference. I have three Blue Eyes and I summon one now!" Kaiba's monster appeared with the same fanfare but people were still too stunned by Ranma's monster to notice. Ranma frowned. This didn't look good but he wasn't out yet.  
  
"I set a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down. That will do it for my turn." Kaiba snorted at this.  
  
"Get ready to loose some major points Ranma; first I'll use defense paralysis. All defense monsters are switched to attack and you can't defend for the rest of the game."  
  
Ranma's monster was reviled to be Kanon the Sword Mistress[ 1400/1200] Next I'll summon the Lord of Dragons!" A man wearing dragon bones and robes appeared and growled. [1200/1000] but Kaiba wasn't done.  
  
"Next I'll arm him with the Flute of Summoning Dragons, allowing me to summon two Dragons to the field. And I choose my other two Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Two more dragons appeared as the last had.  
  
"Now you have three Dragons to deal with. Blue Eyes attack the sword mistress!" Ranma frowned as his life points were cut down.  
  
{Kaiba 600 Ranma 400}  
  
"But I'm not finished yet. You probably think that you can attack my Lord of dragons with your Blue eyes and wipe out my life point. Nice try but with this trap card that won't happen. It's called shift. If one of my monsters is the target of an attack I can shift it to another monster on my side of the field like my own Blue Eyes. Meaning you would just destroy your Blue Eyes and lose your best monster." Ranma grinned as he saw Kaiba set it down.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba, that card has just ensured your defeat. First I draw from my deck." Okay lets hope that this heart of the cards thing works. Pulling the top card up he looked at it and smiled.  
  
"First I lay this card face down and order my Blue Eyes to attack one of yours. Attack!" Kaiba looked on in puzzlement as both his and Ranma's Blue Eyes attacked and destroyed each other. But Ranma wasn't done yet.  
  
"I also summon the Ax Raider in defense mode so I have a monster to protect my life points." Kaiba grinned.  
  
"I see that the pressure has finally gotten to you. You forgot about my defense paralysis card. Your Ax Raider is switched to attack mode and now I'll end this duel!" Ranma growled in frustration as Kaiba started to laugh.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ukyou started to sigh; it looked like Ranma was going to lose this duel after all. At least he had tried to defend her and that counted right? Then she saw Ranma wink at her from up on his stand and she realized what he was doing. She gasped at the daringness of the plan but knew it had a good chance of succeeding. Now if only he had the right cards.  
  
_________________________  
  
"You've drawn your last pathetic card Ranma. Now I'll end this duel!"  
  
"Ukyou's deck has no pathetic cards, but it does have several surprises. Do your worst."  
  
"I will, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the Ax Raider and wipe out his life points!" the Monster dragon powered up it's attack and blasted it forward toward ranma's monster. But suddenly an old man holding a staff appeared and held out his hand to stop the attack and amazingly it did.  
  
"What happened? Why didn't my attack hit." Ranma smirked and held up a trap card.  
  
"You activated my trap card, Solemn Judgment. It allows me to switch the target of a magic, trap, or monster attack to a monster on your side of the field in exchange for half of my life points.  
  
{Kaiba 600, Ranma 200}  
  
And I think I'll target your Lord of Dragons." The ball of white energy reversed its course and flew towards the Lord of Dragons. Kaiba knew he had to act quickly or his life points would be finished.  
  
"I activate Shift, and target my other Blue eyes white dragon." The ball changed direction a second time and blew up on contact with the Blue eyes. The two Blue Eyes Roared before they shattered like glass. Kaiba was stunned; all three of his best monsters had been destroyed by this mere rookie and it was now his turn. Ranma smiled an almost evil grin.  
  
"Now I'll end this duel, I flip over my face down card to reveal Monster Reborn! And I choose to resurrect my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A nimbus of light appeared on ranma's side of the field and his Blue Eyes was reborn in all of its glory.  
  
"Attack his Lord of Dragon and wipe out his life points with WHITE LIGHTNING!!!"  
  
{Kaiba 0, Ranma 400} ____________________________  
  
Kaiba fell on his knees in disbelief, his cards scattered around him on the ground.  
  
"How could you beat me, I'm the worlds greatest duelist. You're just a rookie." Ranma looked down at him with anger in his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm a rookie or an expert like you. If you underestimate your opponent you've already lost half of the battle, and when you don't place your faith in the heart of the cards you lose the other half." He picked up the two pieces of Ukyou's card up and handed it to her.  
  
"Here you go Uchan, back where it belongs." Kaiba smirked and then laughed.  
  
"It won't do you any good. The official rules say that a card must not be significantly damaged to play. Either way my objective of never having it played against me has succeeded. And I swear I'll have my revenge on you and that bitch for this loss today." Ranma frowned. He's right what are we going to do now. Even if we have the pieces it's still just two useless pieces of paper. We went through all of that for nothing.  
  
We'll worry about that later, right now we have more pressing business.  
  
"Kaiba let me make thing perfectly clear. If you ever try to hurt Ukyou again we will duel, but not with cards." Most of the girls in the school yard started secretly wishing there boyfriends would defend them like that, while most of the boys secretly cursed Ranma for once again raising the bar.  
  
Thanks Yami I have no idea how you did that. Yami smiled  
  
You're the one that did all of the work. I just gave you a little coaching. But I'm not used to using so much power so soon after my awakening so I'm going to go rest now. Ranma felt Yami withdraw the power he had been using and put an arm around Ukyou's shoulder.  
  
"How bout we go to your place Uchan. I think I burned a lot of calories during that duel." Ukyou felt a thrill of happiness rush through her. Ranma never acted this intimate in public before, usually because Akane would show up. Snuggling closer to his side she smiled.  
  
"Sure Ranma, I'll make you a victory feast you'll never forget." All of a sudden a yell was heard from the doors of the school and a furious Akane Tendo stormed forth.  
  
"Ranma you PERVERT!!! How dare you act that way with Ukyou in public? You're embarrassing me!"  
  
___________________________  
  
Yami sighed as he prepared to leave the area of Ranma's mind where he lived to go back to work. But before he could join he noticed that Ranma had everything under control. Sighing this time in relief he settled back into his lazy boy and popped open a beer before turning on ESPN. Spirits of ancient pharaohs are humans too after all.  
  
____________________________  
  
Akane had worked up a full head of steam and was ready to do a little summoning of her own involving a mallet.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?!  
  
"Nothing because I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"You're letting her drape herself all over you. I'm you fiancé and I'm telling you can't let her do that!"  
  
"Correction, your one of my fiancés. Pops has engaged me to so many girls that I decided last night to give them all a fair shot and marry the one I love. If my honor is going to be ruined I want to at least be with the one I love. And just so you know Akane, you rank below Kodachi. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to go celebrate my victory in my very first duel."  
  
At this the school yard got deathly silent and Kaiba appeared in front of Ranma and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  
  
"What are you talking about! I'm the world's number one duelist and you beat me! You have to have been playing this game for years to have thought out such complex strategies!" Ranma shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I never even knew what Duel Monsters was until this afternoon when Ukyou showed me her cards."  
  
All of the people in the school yard and watching via internet and TV face faulted. Making the planet bob up and down. Kaiba's body turned to stone and then cracked before he fainted. Ignoring him Ranma once again put his arm around Ukyou's shoulder and steered her towards the front gates.  
  
"We can pick up your winnings from Nabiki later, I'm absolutely starving."  
  
Nabiki heard what he said and gasped. Two hundred yen at five hundred to one odds meant she owed Ukyou one hundred thousand yen! Almost all of what she had made from the duel.  
  
"Ranma, I'll get you for this!"  
  
_________________________  
  
Over in Juban a certain sword wielding mother was doing the dance of joy. Not only had her son beaten the world champion but he also seemed to have a cute girlfriend as well. Akane was a nice girl but she had decided that she just wouldn't do for Ranma. The way she always fought with Ranko and lost her temper was appalling. She had been meaning to talk to Genma about it but he was never around when she came to visit. Instead of bringing her sword she brought her dueling deck, Ranma was obviously manly and maybe he would like to play against her. She then hurried down to the nearest bus stop. She was going to see Ranma today one way or another.  
  
Authors notes.  
  
This chapter was a lot harder then I thought with all of the formatting so my brain had moved to "Silly" mode towards the end. And this will be a Ranma Ukyou pair up so all of you Akane lovers can go off and be sick now because I really don't care what you think. As you can tell I'm not trying to use current Yugioh rules since it would be a lot of trouble to sacrifice monster, so I'm using the rules from the first season of the anime for now. I tried to make the cards as realistic and accurate as possible like I promised but I'm sure I got Youzanryu's points wrong and Solemn judgment may be incorrect as well. There's no need to email me about this but just know that I am sorry if that happened. Next time, Ranma has to duel for his life when he finally meets his mother. Send any C&C to animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	3. Ch 3 Son Vs Mother

Ranma King of Games Chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Ranma or Yugioh. But considering how many cards I've bought I probably could have.  
  
"Words"  
  
Thoughts  
  
[Monster stats]  
  
{Life points}  
  
Instead of in the anime, whenever Yami speaks with Ranma he will be standing outside of his body. Not just being heard in his head.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ranma finished eating his seventh okonomiyaki at Ukyou's restaurant. Ukyou smiled as she prepared another one for him. Unlike most people who were disgusted at the way Ranma ate, Ukyou loved watching Ranma enjoy her cooking with such enthusiasm. Secretly she entertained several fantasies of watching him eat when they were both married and had kids. Forcefully pushing those thoughts aside she took out her two card halves and sighed.  
  
"I really appreciate what you've done for me Ranma. But Kaiba was right; this card is pretty much useless now." Ranma finished swallowing and wiped his hands clean.  
  
"Let me see it Ukyou, I'd like to try something." Fitting the two torn half's together he merged with Yami and focused. Yami started to manipulate his ki so that the frayed edges glowed and started melding together. Ukyou watched in awe as her favorite card was restored to its original state. Taking it from Ranma's hands she studied it carefully. A hairline crease was the only thing that could show it had ever been damaged. Giving a shout of glee she snatched Ranma into a gigantic bear hug.  
  
"Thank you Ranma! I don't know how you did it but Thank You!" Grinning from ear to ear Ranma hugged back as Yami departed to return to his mental home. Those lessons he had given Ranma last night on interacting with females had come in handy after all.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma sighed happily as he walked up the steps of the Tendo home. As soon as he set a foot in the door he was immediately splashed by a panda. It turned its back and left holding up a sign.  
  
[Get packed boy, your mothers here to see you and she's staying until you come back.] Ranma gulped and forced his body to shift to its female form. He and Yami had decided last night that it would be best if the others didn't know about his control over his curse just yet. Genma and all of the other cursed individuals in the area would most likely try to steal the millennium puzzle and that definitely wasn't something he wanted to happen. Not that it would help them anyway. Avoiding the living room, where he heard his mother and a very nervous Soun laughing, he headed up to the guest room. After entering Genma threw him a pack.  
  
"Come on boy, were going on a little training journey. We'll go hide in the mountains for a few days or weeks or months and then come back when you're mother leaves. Ranma threw his pack on the ground forcefully.  
  
"No." Genma didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you agree. I was thinking Mt.."  
  
"I said no pops." Genma seemed to notice this and frowned.  
  
"I'm your father you ungrateful boy, how dare you not listen to my orders!" Ranma's personality and appearance seemed to take on a more savage tone.  
  
"I'm not hiding any more pops, you tricked me into that seppuku pledge with mom and I'm going to go through with it if she wants me to. It's not my place to try and break an honor vow like you do so often." Genma cleared his throat in fake indignation.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Several names come to mind. The Dajoiki clan, the Kuinji clan, the KUNO clan, those other half dozen families that you swindled. I don't know why you seem so set on this engagement to the Tendo's but frankly I don't care. I'm not going to hide my girl side from mom any more. I'm sick of pretending to be Ranko Tendo you stupid panda!" Ranma grabbed a kettle of now cold water and threw it at Genma. Genma-panda turned white (Panda's are mostly white to begin with but somehow he managed to turn whiter.) and started backing away. Turning around Ranma saw his mother standing in the doorway with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Oh Shi."  
  
______________________________  
  
Ukyou hurried up the walk of the Tendo home intent on collecting her winnings from Nabiki. With one hundred thousand yen she could afford that new bigger grill for her restaurant she had been saving up for, and a little left over to send to her dad for medicine. Her smirk died as she noticed a familiar katana resting by the door. Ranma had told her long ago of how he couldn't see his mother and she prayed that he was in his girl from now. Not waiting to be admitted she rushed into the living room and tensed up when she saw Ranma sitting on a cushion in front of his mother. Putting on a fake smile to hide her fear she cheerfully spoke up.  
  
"Hi Ranma, whose this?" This however brought a wince of pain from Ranma and a steely look from Nodoka.  
  
"You must be Ukyou Kuinji. Ranma was just telling me about how his father cheated your family and for that I do apologize. But the fact remains that Ranma hasn't lived up to the terms of the seppuku contract and now I expect him to honor it." Ukyou gasped.  
  
"Please no! Not that, how can you kill your own son?! His curse only effects his body, I accept it and so does every one else."  
  
Do you honestly think that I would have my only son kill himself over something as stupid as that? A real man doesn't hide in fear from his own mother. However I'm willing to give him one last chance to redeem himself. I saw how you beat Seto Kaiba today and I'm going to give you a chance to duel for your life. If you win then I'll tear up the contract and if I win you will go through with it. What do you say?" Yami fused with Ranma and grimly answered.  
  
"I accept, but I don't have a deck of my own. I had to use Ukyou's deck when I beat Kaiba." Nodoka was secretly amazed that any one could win a duel using a deck they hadn't constructed themselves but didn't show it.  
  
"Very well, perhaps Ukyou here will lend you her deck again. Will you Miss Ukyou?" Wordlessly Ukyou took out her deck from the case on her belt and handed it to Ranma. Nodoka took out her own deck and began shuffling it. The two players set their decks on their dueling mats and the grim game began.  
  
____________________________  
  
Nodoka went first.  
  
"I'll lay Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode and end my turn [1200/1000]." Yami frowned as he looked at his hand.  
  
"I'll lay one card face down and attack with Ax Raider. [1700/1100]" Ranma moved his monster so that it touched his mothers and she removed it from the field.  
  
{Nodoka 1500, Ranma 2000  
  
"Good Ranma, you destroyed my monster and I lost five hundred life points. However, Witch of the Black Forrest lets me summon a monster from my deck to my hand with a defense of 1500 or less." After finding the monster she wanted she shuffled her deck and drew a card.  
  
"Now I'll use Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two old ones and set Sangan in attack mode. [1100/1300]" Ranma drew a card and destroyed Sangon with his Ax Raider. Nodoka smiled.  
  
{Nodoka 1100, Ranma 2000}  
  
"You did it again Ranma, Sangon also allows me to summon a monster to my hand with a defense of less then 1500 but I also have to show you what it is. She pulled a card out of her deck and held it for Ranma to see. When Yami saw it he felt his blood grow cold.  
  
The left arm of Exodia! It can't be!  
  
What's an Exodia?  
  
It's a monster that can't be stopped. It is divided into five different pieces and if you can draw all five then into your hand the game is automatically over and you are the winner. Since each piece has very little attack and defense power she can use summon monsters like Sangon to bring each piece to her hand.  
  
Oh, that sure isn't good. But Nodoka wasn't finished.  
  
"Now that it's my turn I'll use another Graceful Charity card and summon the Cannon Soldier in defense mode. [400/1400] and then I'll lay one card face down and use Swords of reviling light so you can't attack for three turns." Ranma frowned at this and drew his card.  
  
I lay one card face down and summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode." Nodoka was a little surprised to see such a rare card but didn't show it. It was her turn again and she laid another Witch of the Black Forrest on the field.  
  
"Now I activate cannon soldier's special ability. I sacrifice my witch and have it aim it's self directly at your life points. Meaning they go down by four hundred. I also get to summon another monster from my deck. Then I use the magic card Hinatome, It will directly attack your life point and decrease then by a further three hundred."  
  
{Nodoka 1100, Ranma 1300}  
  
Ranma flipped the face down card he had set last turn over.  
  
"I play Lightforce Sword and aim it for a piece of Exodia. It will remove it from play for three turns." He pointed to the card he wanted and it was reviled to be the Right Arm of Exodia. Nodoka scowled at this and went back to the game. She laid another Sangon on the field and again used Cannons soldier's ability to inflict four hundred points of direct damage to his life points.  
  
[Nodoka 1500, Ranma 900]  
  
She then took another card from her deck and then spoke.  
  
"I now have all four pieces of Exodia in my hand Ranma. At the end of my next turn your Lightforce sword will time out, the final piece will return to my hand and I'll win the game. This is your last turn and you had better make it count." Ranma drew a card, looked at it and laid it back on the top of his deck.  
  
"I surrender; I can't play any cards this turn."  
  
Nodoka picked up her Exodia piece and laid all of them on her side of the field.  
  
"I win."  
  
________________________________  
  
Ukyou started to sob as she saw Nodoka pick up her katana and rise. She walked toward Ranma who had his head bowed and swung her sword. Ukyou could have sworn that Ranma smiled sadly at her before closing his eyes and a look of peace came over his face.  
  
ShhhhhTHUUNKKK!!!  
  
_________________________________ .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ukyou stared at the broken sword blade lying at her feet. After pulling the broken handle away from the doorframe where she had snapped the sword Nodoka placed the pieces into its sheath and turned back to the two stunned teenagers.  
  
"I am SO glad I don't have to carry that any more." Ranma managed to find his voice.  
  
"Mom, I lost. Why didn't you kill me?" Nodoka smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Why would I do that my son? You obviously won the game" She reached over and picked up the card Ranma had set face down in his first turn and the card on the top of his deck.  
  
"I thought so, Card Destruction and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Card Destruction makes both players discard every card in their hand, which means my four other Exodia cards would have been sent to the graveyard. If you had then used the Blue Eyes White Dragon the next time I attacked with my Cannon Soldier you would have wiped out my life points. You could have beaten me in that last turn of yours but you didn't. It takes a real man among men to face his death knowing he could have stopped it." Ranma got a questioning look on his face.  
  
"How did you know what my cards were?" Nodoka pointed to a full length mirror behind him as he and Ukyou face faulted. Ukyou picked herself up and started to giggle.  
  
"Typical Ranma, he never loses a fight but when it comes to noticing the obvious he's brain dead."  
  
"Hey!" Ukyou glomped onto Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"I'm just kidding you Ranma. I don't care if you're as perceptive as a brick; you're still my Ran-chan."  
  
"Oh..thanks." Ukyou and Nodoka fell over laughing much to the mystification of Ranma. Yami groaned and popped open another beer as went off to relax. Pyramids may rise and fall but something's would never change.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ranma, Nodoka, Ukyou and Kasumi all sat around the Tendo living room drinking tea. Nodoka smiled at the way Ranma and Ukyou sat so close to each other, grandchildren couldn't be far away from the look of it.  
  
"Ranma, now that we are together I think you should move back with me to my house so we can catch up on all of the time we've been apart. It's still within range of your school so you wouldn't have to transfer, and I believe the Uchans is right on the way there." Ranma was quiet for a moment as he thought it over.  
  
(Down in the pits off hell Satan wondered why it was starting to snow.)  
  
"I'd really like that mom." Nodoka smiled.  
  
"Good, we can pack up your things and leave for there tonight."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Ranma grinned as he packed his backpack with the few belongings he had. Feeling a draft he looked over at the broken window. Genma had jumped out of it when he had seen his angry sword wielding wife and left Ranma to his fate. Soun had soon followed fearing that Nodoka would take it out on him for hiding her wayward husband. The last they had been seen was heading off in the direction of Kyoto. He had lifted his pack and was taking one last look around the room when he heard a quiet voice.  
  
"I'll miss you Ranma, you were like a little brother to me." Turning around he saw Kasumi standing in the doorway with sad smile on her face. Ranma walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"I'll miss you a lot to Kasumi. Except for Uchan you were only one that ever treated me with any kindness. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kasumi seemed to think for a moment and then took something golden from behind her back.  
  
"Yes, please stand still for a moment." Putting the point of the key shaped object on Ranma's forehead she turned it half a turn and time seemed to stop.  
  
________________________________  
  
Authors notes.  
  
First of all I know that Lightforce Sword takes four turns but I was pressed for time and only used three. If there were any more card errors I'm sorry. Now we know that Kasumi has the Millennium Key but is she evil or good? We'll soon know in the next chapter.  
  
Send C&C and any cards you don't want to animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	4. Ch 4 New Enemies Appear

Ranma King of Games Chapter four  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Yugioh and if you try to sue I only have this to say.  
  
Blue Eyes! Attack with White Lightning!!!  
  
"Words"  
  
Thoughts  
  
[Monster stats]  
  
{Life Points}  
  
______________________________  
  
"I'll miss you a lot to Kasumi. Except for Uchan you were only one that ever treated me with any kindness. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kasumi seemed to think for a moment and then took something golden from behind her back.  
  
"Yes, please stand still for a moment." Putting the point of the key shaped object on Ranma's forehead she turned it half a turn and time seemed to stop.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Kasumi opened her eyes to look at the terrain of Ranma's mind. She had learned from her various trips into people's minds that their mental landscape was a reflection of several factors such as their intelligence, attitude on life, and personalities. There was a large plain looking building standing in front of her so she went in. She wandered around the various corridors and hallways until she came to a room the size of a small broom closet.  
  
"I wonder what this is supposed to be."  
  
"That is Ranma's sex drive. I'm working on making it bigger." Kasumi whirled around and came face to face with. Ranma? Shaking off her confusion she held up her millennium key to ward him off and spoke in as forceful a voice she could muster.  
  
"Who are you and why are you trespassing on this mans mind?" The figure chuckled and she noticed that he had a more feral tone about him then the Ranma she knew.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Kasumi Tendo. Or should I say Kasumi Istar?" Kasumi blinked and then grew grim.  
  
"So you know my real name but I still don't know yours. Tell me now!" The figure chuckled again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kasumi, but I can't do that just yet. In fact I have to ask you to leave, the Millennium Key can cause great damage to a persons mind if it's not used properly, and I can tell you haven't had much practice with it." Kasumi frowned, who ever this was he knew about the powers of the millennium items and that could cause trouble. The figure waved his hand spoke again.  
  
"Take care Kasumi Ishtar, you were kind to Ranma and for that I am sparing you the punishment for invading an innocents mind." Kasumi felt as if a giant wind was blowing around her and she found herself leaving Ranma's mind against her will.  
  
_________________________  
  
Although no time had passed in the real world Kasumi had spent several hours in Ranma's mind. She removed the key from his forehead and backed out of the room while Ranma stared into blank space. She had erased any memory of what he had seen of her in his mind before she had left and he would still be dazed for a few seconds, allowing her time to escape. She hurried to her room so she could have some privacy and thought about what she had seen in Ranma's mind. It was obvious that he had the powerful spirit of the pharaoh living inside of him and that, while weakened from his long sleep in the puzzled, contained a great source of power. She walked over to her treasure box and pulled out a deck of cards. On the very top was a blue card with what looked like a blue giant and the stats [4000, 4000]. Putting it safely back into its box she thought for a moment and then grinned. I seemed that she would have to call Pegasus and report this information.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ranma shook his head as he stood in the guest room. For some reason he was thinking of Kasumi but he didn't know why. Shouldering his pack he took one last look at the walls that had been his home and walked out the door. On his way down the stairs Akane finally returned home from school and immediately yelled at him.  
  
"RANMA! Do you have ANY idea how much you embarrassed me today! The entire school was talking like we had broken up! This is all your fault! I wish you would just leave forever!" Ranma seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face and then answered.  
  
"OK." Ranma readjusted his pack and walked out the door leaving a stunned Akane staring after him. A normal person would have gone after him and asked him to explain, or at least said goodbye. But Akane being Akane did the only thing she thought was normal.  
  
She went to cry and tell her pig about how much of a jerk Ranma was.  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma dropped his pack in surprise as he took a look at his mother's home. The back looked like a plain Japanese home but the front was obviously a store.  
  
"You own a game shop?" Nodoka smiled.  
  
"Well of course. After you and Genma left I needed a hobby and I picked up duel monsters. I got interested in several other games as well and since I had so much knowledge I started a game shop that specializes in trading and buying individual cards. How else did you think that I could get all five pieces of Exodia? Business has been picking up since last year and I was thinking I would need to hire someone to help carry the load. What would you say to helping me run the shop after school? It would give you a great opportunity to build your own deck and we could catch up on all of the time we were apart.." Ranma thought for just a second before replying.  
  
"That sounds great mom."  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma rushed through the front gates of school and saw Kuno barring his way into the building. He had been sent to the hospital for a week after his fight with Ranma and now appeared to have recovered.  
  
"Fiend Saotome! Your defeat of me a week ago was nothing but an illusion of black sorcery! No one is greater then Tatiwaki Kuno in the art of kendo! Prepare to meet thy end!" Ranma sighed and leapt foreword. It figured that Kuno wouldn't honor the terms of their fight. He didn't even attempt to attack Kuno but used his empty samurai head as a spring board to leap into his classroom through the window. He put his books away in his desk and sat down to wait. Soon Ukyou came in and he showed her his newly finished deck. A little while later the teacher came in and class started. About midmorning Hinako came into class and started lecturing about some science principle that no one cared about. Ranma started to nod off and but still managed to catch the chalkboard eraser that was thrown at him.  
  
"Mr. Saotome! Since you appear to be so alert would you care to answer the question?"  
  
"Hai, the answer is hydrochloric acid." Hinako smirked.  
  
"No the answer is.hydrochloric acid." she flew over to Ranma's desk and started searching through his sleeves and pockets.  
  
"Where are you hiding your notes you delinquent!? There's no way you knew that on your own!" Ranma pushed her away irritably.  
  
"Hands off teach, you're breaking about a million rules of Student/Teacher conduct. You don't want to end up a delinquent do you?" This was too much for Hinako to handle and she brought out her five yen piece.  
  
"I'll show you who the delinquent is! Happo Five Yen Satsu!" Hinako aimed for Ranma but forgot to take into account the puzzle around his neck. Ranma fell over on his desk thinking he had been drained but felt his energy come right back. Hinako wasn't so lucky. She grew to her adult form as usual but had fallen over into unconsciousness.  
  
What the hell is that girl doing! Recognizing Yami's voice Ranma looked over to see him sprawled on the floor with a very drained look on his face.  
  
That was Hinako's aura draining technique. It steals a person's ki and that allows her to grow into an adult form. But usually I'm drained for the rest of the day, why did it come back so fast? Yami was looking a little better as he rose to a sitting position and took a deep breath.  
  
She didn't steal just your ki, thanks to our lesons your ki has become infused with Shadow Realm magic. It appears that it was incompatible with her body and was rejected back to us. Ranma looked down worriedly at the students trying to revive their fallen teacher.  
  
Then why didn't she transform back to a child? Filing that away for later he announced that he would go get the school nurse and left.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Ukyou helped some of the other female students move Hinako to the back of the room where there would be more room for the nurse to work when she got there. She then set up a vigil and started smacking the perverts that wanted to take advantage of their teacher's condition. While flattening Daiske against the wall she started to wonder why Ranma hadn't fallen over exhausted like he normally did. For that matter since when could Ranma play card games and win and why was he being so friendly to her? Ever since he had gotten that necklace things had been getting really crazy. Putting those thoughts aside for later she saw him come back with the nurse and started helping her move the unconscious educator to the infirmary.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma and Ukyou were leaving the school when they met Hinako in the hall. She still hadn't transformed back into her child form and this piqued Ranma's curiosity. She motioned for them to stop and then pointed to a room. "I need to talk to both of you about this afternoon. Would you please step into my office" It was not a request. Ranma and Ukyou nervously entered the small office and sat down in front of Hinako's desk. She reached into her desk and pulled out what looked like a deck of cards.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I asked you here right?" the two teens nodded.  
  
"Would you please take out your dueling deck Ranma and draw two cards?" Ranma took his deck from the case on his belt and took two cards from the top. He handed them to Hinako who looked them over carefully.  
  
"I see, Performance of Swords and, oh my, a Buster Blader! That's a very rare card." Ranma nodded.  
  
"Ukyou gave me Performance of Swords as a gift and Buster Blader was the first ultra rare card I ever added to my deck. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"It's rather simple; a few weeks ago I bought an item at the school bazaar from an unusual old man. He said that it had magic powers but I didn't believe him." She pulled something out from under her shirt and let it hang around her neck. It was a golden hoop with a triangle in the middle bearing the same eye design as Ranma's puzzle and five golden spikes along the edges. Ranma heard Yami gasp.  
  
That's the Millennium Ring! Why couldn't I sense it till now?! The ring started to glow and Hinako's clothes seemed to move like there was a wind around her.  
  
"It turns out that there was magic in this but it didn't awaken until I tasted your Shadow Realm energy Ranma. I've been imprisoned in that ring for over four thousand years but now that I have awakened I can complete my task of gaining all of the Millennium Items, Starting with your puzzle Ranma!" The ring shot a beam of golden light and hit Ranma and Ukyou on the forehead. They barely had time to gasp as their bodies fell on the ground apparently unconscious. The two cards in Hinako's hand glowed and then returned to normal. Smirking Hinako was reaching down to Ranma's still form to take his puzzle when his hand shot forward and grasp her arm in a grip of steel.  
  
Return those souls to their rightful place and I will be lenient with you." She snarled and tore her hand out of Ranma's grasp but noticed that his voice was different and he had a more feral personality and wilder hair. She got over her shock quickly and started to laugh.  
  
"I see, so you managed to survive Yami. I never thought that such an idiot like Ranma to be your avatar but then again you never were very good when it came to judging people." Yami smirked and Hinako suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"I see that you also managed to survive Burkera, and I never thought that a man like you would pick a girl as your avatar. But then again you always were a pervert." Hinako aka Burkera growled and then laid the two cards on her desk as she reached for her deck.  
  
"I see that I can't just take your puzzle like I planned so let us duel for it. If I win I get your puzzle, if you win then I will free those two pathetic souls, agreed?" Yami added the two cards he had left on Hinako's desk and nodded.  
  
"I agree." Burkera smirked again.  
  
"I don't know why you want them back anyway, they aren't any use to you. But just to make things more interesting..." The Millennium Ring glowed again and the room suddenly got darker. Light seemed to become waves and everywhere one looked there were shadows.  
  
"A little trip to the Shadow Realm will defiantly spice up the game right? Besides, it's been so long since you've been here" Yami grimly nodded and set his deck on the dueling mat.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Authors notes  
  
Ahhhh! Hinako has the Millennium Ring! Ranma and Ukyou have had their souls sealed! Yami is going to duel for his LIFE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Starts to hyperventilate.)  
  
Okay next chapter has Yami versus Hinako/ Burkera but this will be very different then the duel with Yugi versus Bukara. I promise to update this on Saturday, even if it is incomplete. And I still haven't decided if Kasumi is evil or not, I'm leaving that option open. As far as I know Burkera is not the name of the spirit of the Millennium Ring since I made it up myself, but I don't need a lot of emails telling me his real name since I like this one and I am not writing a pure Yugioh fic. I am also adding a new story to my profile, click on my name at the top of this story to see animeprime's newest creation  
  
Ranma the Stampede!  
  
(Fanfiction.net does not upload their file right away so it may not show up until later.  
  
Send C&C to animeprime1@hotmail.com  
  
ALL YOU JINZO ARE BELONG TO US! 


	5. Ch 5 Shadow Duel!

Ranma king of games Chapter 5 part 1  
  
Disclaimer: If you still think I own Yugioh and Ranma you really need to get your head examined.  
  
[Monster stats]  
  
{Life points}  
  
"Words"  
  
Thoughts or telepathy.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Ranma finished shuffling his deck and laid it down on his dueling mat before grimly drawing five cards. Across from him Burkera smirked.  
  
"Getting nervous Yami? This is the first shadow game you've played in over four thousand years." Ranma's smirked back.  
  
"Maybe, but this is your first game too so the playing field is level. I'll open with a Celtic Guardian in attack mode. [1400, 1200] a swordsman in armor appeared out of the card and stood over its square.  
  
"I'll also lay one card face down and end my turn." Burkera looked down and smirked.  
  
"Not bad but I have a monster that will easily beat your pathetic elf go Destroyer Golem!" [1600, 1200]. A giant monster that looked like it was made out of a wall appeared on Burkera's side of the field and smashed a fist towards Ranma's monster. It screamed in pain and then disappeared.  
  
{Burkera 2000, Ranma 1800}  
  
Ranma frowned as his life points went down, but his frown disappeared when he drew his card and was replaced by a smile.  
  
"I play the magic card Commencement Dance! Allowing me to summon Performance of Swords! [1950, 1850] Two identical girls wearing ceremonial clothes started dancing in a circle in opposite directions. Suddenly the two girls shot towards each other and turned into a ball of light when they connected. Burkera scowled as the light shrunk back to revile a brown haired girl wearing Arabian cloths and ax head bracers on her arms. But then smirked at the shocked expression on Yami's face.  
  
"Ukyou?"  
  
________________________________  
  
Ukyou opened her eyes and immediately felt a draft. She rubbed the back of her head and almost poked out her eye with something sharp on her arm. Her eyes came into focus and saw she had what looked like the head of an ax on her wrist. She looked down at her skimpy outfit and shrieked.  
  
"Ukyou."  
  
She looked up at the voice and shrieked again when she saw a humongous Ranma.  
  
"AHHH!!! I knew I shouldn't watched Hand Maid May before going to bed!" after hearing this both Yami and Burkera face faulted. Yami picked himself up first and tried to explain thing quickly.  
  
"I'm not Ranma Ukyou, but he does need you help. I need you to help me win this duel or else all of us will be trapped here in the Shadow Realm." Ukyou looked around her and noticed that except for the table they were dueling on there was noting but wavy blackness. She gulped nervously.  
  
"Okay, what do I have to do big Ranma?" He pointed to Burkera's golem.  
  
"Just kill that thing for now."  
  
"Uh, okay." With that she lunged forward and was surprised to find out she was so fast. The earthen monster swung a sloppy attack at her but she flipped over the top of it and brought her arms down in an X shape. Two bright lines of light appeared on the monsters torso before it roared and disappeared.  
  
{Burkera 1650, Ranma 1800}  
  
Ukyou gave a victory yell while Ranma smirked.  
  
"Still so confident Burkera?" Burkera scowled then laughed.  
  
"You're forgetting something Ranma. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why Ukyou is on the field?" Seeing the serious look appear on Yami's face he continued.  
  
"It's rather simple, you of all people should know that when a soul is taken from it's container it must move to another. Since your host was so gracious to give me his deck I thought that I should reward him by sealing his and Ukyou's souls in their favorite cards. But if one of their souls goes to the graveyard during this duel it will stay there permanently. This should spice the duel up even more right?" Yami growled angrily, he would just have to be more careful but Burkera wasn't done yet.  
  
Next I'll lay one card face down and play Beast of Talwar in attack mode [2400, 2000] but I won't attack this turn. When I do attack though, your girlfriend is going to be toast. You have one move to stop me, and I have a feeling I know what it will be." Yami growled as he drew a card and then placed a monster on the field.  
  
"I summon Buster Blader in attack mode and lay one card face down. [2600, 2400]" A figure carrying a huge sword and dressed in purple armor appeared on the field. It looked up and Ukyou gasped.  
  
"Ranma?!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
Normally the Buster Blader's entire body is covered in armor but this one did not have the mask covering its helmet so its face was reveled. It opened its blue eyes and surveyed the field around it.  
  
"Great, I ate Akane's cooking again and now I'm hallucinating." For the second time in the duel Burkera and Yami face faulted. Yami picked himself up and explained what had happened. Ranma nodded his head.  
  
"So this is the shadow realm huh. You have strange taste Yami."  
  
"Who is this guy Ran-chan, why are we dressed like this, what's going on!?" Ranma looked over his shoulder and saw Ukyou for the first time. Her new clothes made her look incredibly sexy and suddenly the armor around his waist seemed to be too tight. Yami didn't notice this and pointed at Burkera's monster.  
  
"We'll explain things to Ukyou later, right now you have to destroy that abomination." Burkera's devil like monster grinned an evil grin and hefted its two curved swords. Ranma nodded grimly and charged forward with a yell. The beast lost its smile when Ranma brought his sword down on his head, crushing it in like an overripe melon.  
  
{Burkera 1450 Ranma 1800}  
  
Burkera smirked.  
  
"You fell right into my trap Yami, I activate Shadow Spell!" He flipped his face down card over and chains burst forth and wrapped themselves around Ranma's arms and legs.  
  
"What the." Burkera smiled at Ranma's confusion.  
  
"I'll explain, Shadow Spell is a trap card that allows be to drain an opposing monster of seven hundred attack points and keep him changing to attack of defense mode. Meaning you only have nineteen hundred attack points now. Now I'll play Zombie Dragon in defense mode [1600, 0] and end my turn." Yami grinned as he drew a card.  
  
"That was not a good idea Burkera; Buster Blader gains five hundred attack points for every dragon on the enemy's side of the field and grave yard so I'll have performance of swords destroy it. Go!" Ukyou shot forward again and Burkera's monster was revealed. Suddenly Ranma felt very weak and called out for Ukyou to stop attacking but it was too late. The moment the dragon was sent to the grave yard Ranma fell on his knees and started gasping for breath.  
  
"Why do I feel so weak?!" Burkera started to laugh and then held up his zombie dragon card.  
  
"I am well aware that the Buster Blader gains five hundred attack points for every dragon I've used, but it gets that boost by taking the life force of the dragon. The dragon zombie doesn't have any life force for it to steal, it has ectoplasm, which drains your Blader by five hundred more points. [ 1400 2400] and you still can't change him to defense mode so your out of options. Remember Yami, this is the shadow realm where the rules are very different. Once I summon this monster it will destroy Ranma and his soul and you Yami will have to start looking for a new host. Now I play Leogun [ 1750 1000] and have him attack Buster Blader." A huge purple lion came out of the card and roared. It charged down on Ranma who was still had his head bowed and was on his knees from exhaustion. He shuddered a bit when he heard the mighty cats roar but was still. Ukyou watched in horror as it charged down on her fiancé and swung a huge paw. Yami gritted his teeth, this could be the end.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Burkera looked down in surprise to see his lion torn to shreds, Yami smirked.  
  
"I guess you activated Buster Bladers second special ability, the Cat Fist." Ranma looked up from all fours and hissed at Burkera.  
  
"That's not fair!" Yami smirked.  
  
"Remember Burkera, this is the Shadow Realm where the rules are very different. Apparently the Cat Fist cancels out any magic or special effects the Buster Blader has. Meaning that he is back to his regular points. [2600, 2400] and you lose 850 life points"  
  
{Burkera 600 Ranma 1800}  
  
Ukyou moved cautiously over to Neko Ranma and held out a hand.  
  
"Here kitty kitty, nice kitty." Ranma meowed and bounded over to rub against Ukyou's leg and purr. Burkera snarled.  
  
"So you gained a slight lead but I'm not done yet. Now make your move." Yami drew a card and placed it face down.  
  
"I'll save this card for later and end my turn." Burkera laughed.  
  
"Now get ready to lose. First I play the ritual card Reviel of Dokurider which allows me to summon the ritual monster Dokurider." A zombie wearing leather and riding a motorcycle appeared and revved its engine. [1850, 1800]  
  
"There was a reason that I didn't try to take out your life points during the game. I'll now play this card, Ryoku! It allows me to take half of your life points and add them to one of monsters attack points." The zombie rider roared as it started to glow. [2750 1600]  
  
{Burkera 600, Ranma 900}  
  
"Now that he is stronger then your Buster Blader I can have him attack you and end this game. Without Ranma's soul to sustain you Yami you will be stuck here in the Shadow Realm forever! Attack!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Burkera's monster rode forward on its bike and started swinging a chain. Ranma braced himself as it charged towards him but knew it was futile. The cyclist growled and swung its chain. Suddenly Ranma felt something crash into him and push him out of the way. There was a scream of pain and Ranma felt Ukyou fall into his arms.  
  
"Ukyou!" She smiled up at him then winced in pain.  
  
"Sorry Ran-chan." Ukyou shuddered one last time before her body turned into light and disappeared. Ranma howled in rage and then glared up at Yami who was calmly moving two cards to the graveyard. One was Ukyou's performance of swords card but the other was a trap card.  
  
"You used Shift! You purposely let Ukyou die!" Yami looked down with sad eyes.  
  
"No Ranma I didn't. I laid it on the field but Ukyou chose to activate it. She knew that if she didn't then we would have both died and she would have soon followed. This way we survived and can bring her back." Ranma began to sag in despair but kept it under control.  
  
"What do you propose we do then?!" Yami drew a card and placed it on the field.  
  
"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring Performance of Swords back from the graveyard." Ukyou reappeared on her square covering her head.  
  
"Ah stay away! Huh, where did that flying guy go?"  
  
"Ukyou!" Ranma ran over and grabbed her in a fierce bear hug.  
  
"You're back!"  
  
"Ack! I know, but if you don't stop crushing me I'll be going back there!"  
  
"Opps, sorry." Burkera smiled evilly.  
  
"How touching, to bad it won't last. Thanks to your girlfriends actions you hardly have any life points.  
  
{Burkera 600, Yami 100}  
  
The next time I attack you will lose all of your life points and then the duel and your millennium puzzle will be MINE!" Yami grinned and then laughed.  
  
"No Burkera, this time it is your turn to lose. I'll lay this card face down and then play Polymerization!  
  
________________________________  
  
Author's notes  
  
Well here is part one. Author's notes will be on part two. Dokuro Riders real stats are 1900, 1800. Send C&C to Animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	6. Ch 6 More New Enemies Appear

Ranma King of Games Ch 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
"Words"  
  
[Monster Stats]  
  
{Life Points} _______________________________________________  
  
{Burkera 600 Ranma 100}  
  
"After I use Polymerization the duel will be over Burkera!" Burkera grinned evilly.  
  
"That won't work Yami, you need two compatible monsters and you don't have any on the field."  
  
"That's why I'll first play Umiruka and equip it to my Buster Blader. It won't raise his attack points since he's not a water monster but it will make him wet." He smiled as a thoroughly soaked Ranma chan glared up at him.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"  
  
"Sorry Ranma but we all have to make sacrifices, now I'll lay this card face down and I play Polymerization to fuse Performance of Swords and my Female Buster Blader together." Ukyou and Ranma both shouted together.  
  
"What!?!" Yami quickly laid down the magic card necessary and Ukyou and Ranma felt themselves being pulled closer together.  
  
"Wait! What if we can't un-fuse?"  
  
"To late now." Ranma-chan's and Ukyou's bodies collided and were obscured by a ball of light. It slowly faded away to show a female carrying a long curved sword and dressed in scarlet armor. Its face was hidden by a helmet but long red hair done in a ponytail came out of the back and brown eyes peered out at the zombie rider. Yami grinned.  
  
"Behold the Scarlet Amazon of the East!" [2100, 2500] Burkera looked on confused.  
  
"What good will that do you? Its attack points are still to low to destroy my monster" Yami smirked.  
  
"Just try to destroy it; you'll be in for a surprise." Burkera drew a card and placed one from his hand onto the field.  
  
"It's obvious that that face down card is a trap so I play Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy it." A vortex appeared over Ranma's side of the field and made his face down card shatter.  
  
"I thought so, a Mirror Force card. That would have won you the game Yami but without it you can't win. Now attack my Dokuro Rider!" [2750, 1600] The Cyclist began to swing his chain as he charged forward. Yami's monster pulled back it's sword into a defensive stance as Burkera's monster roared down on her.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Burkera watched in horror as his monster was ripped to shreds. Ranma/Ukyou calmly stepped back and wiped the blood off her sword."  
  
"There's a reason she's called the Crimson AMAZON of the East, any male monster attacking is instantly destroyed and the difference in attack points is subtracting from your life points. Meaning you lose!"  
  
{Burkera 0, Yami 100}  
  
Burkera fell on his knees.  
  
"No it can't be!" Yami face grew hard and the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead.  
  
"It is, and in accordance with the rules of the Shadow Realm I banish your soul for all of eternity!" Burkera screamed as his body changed color and shattered like glass. Yami sighed as the shadows around him slowly disappeared. He had hoped he could have avoided banishing Burkera but his soul had been so tainted that there was no hope of saving it. He picked up the millennium ring from around Hinako's neck and watched as it started to tarnish and become dented. Without its spirit the ring had become just an ordinary piece of jewlry over four thousand years old. He heard a grunt and looked down to see Ukyou slowly waking up. He also felt Ranma returning so he shifted and let him take over.  
  
Ranma blinked and looked around, the last thing he remembered was being drawn towards Ukyou and now he was here. He saw her waking up and hurried over to help her up.  
  
"Uchan are you okay?" she slowly recognized him and suddenly got angry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Uh.tell you about what?"  
  
"You know what I mean." With that Ukyou rose up and stormed out of Hinako's office. Yami was puzzled.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Yami swore every curse word in every language he knew as Ranma ran across the school yard trying to spot Ukyo. (He'd lived for four thousand years and had picked up a lot of swear words in that time) If they didn't stop her soon she might tell others and the last thing Yami needed was for others to know about him right now. Suddenly a figure wearing a blue coat and large metal device on his left arm blocked his path.  
  
"Hold it right there Ranma!"  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"That's right and today I'm going to reclaim my position as the worlds top duelists and win your Blue eyes. Draw you deck!"  
  
"I don't have time for this Kaiba, I have to find my friend so get out of my way."  
  
"Not a chance. I'm not going to move until you duel me. Now draw your deck or I swear your friends will get hurt." Yami had had enough of Kaiba's bulling and even though he was tired from his shadow duel he took control and glared.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it then that's the way it's going to be. But if I can beat you in one turn you will never threaten any of my family or friends again to get me to duel agreed?" Kaiba laughed.  
  
"You have got to be kidding! Even though you did beat me in our first duel it took you several turns and you still lost life points. What makes you think you can beat me so quickly?" Ranma grew serious.  
  
"Last time I was using a friend's deck, now I will duel with a deck of my own creation. Now bring out your holographic toy and let's duel!" Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Were not going to mess with that old clunker, after our last duel I designed these." He motioned to the device on his wrist.  
  
"This is KaibaCorp's latest invention, the duel disc system. With this device we can have our duel anywhere, but with ten times the realism of a normal duel. Just insert your deck into the slot and we'll begin. Now let's duel!"  
  
{Kaiba 2000, Ranma 2000.}  
  
Kaiba drew a card.  
  
"Since you feel so confident that you will win how about I go first." Ranma nodded grimly.  
  
"Very well, now I'll use a combo from our last duel. First I summon the Lord of Dragons in Defense mode, and then arm him with the Flute of Summoning Dragons, allowing me to bring forth two Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Two giant winged monsters appeared and roared to the heavens. Students all over the school came running to get a better look. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Now it's your turn Ranma, I know you wish I hadn't done that but I had to. I am the world's greatest duelist and I have to own your Blue Eyes to stay that way." Kaiba suddenly became unsettled at Ranma's smirk as he laid a card on the field.  
  
"On the contrary, my plan revolved around your big ego forcing you to bring out your two best monsters. Now I'll end this duel in one turn just like I said. First I use Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to destroy one of your monsters and I choose one of your Blue Eyes!" Bandages burst out of the ground and wrapped around Kaiba's Blue Eyes before a grisly hand came up and dragged it underground.  
  
"Now I use Monster Reborn to bring it back under my control and summon my own Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Both Monsters appeared on Ranma's side of the field as Kaiba started to get nervous.  
  
"But one more move before I annihilate you, I use Change of Heart to take control of your other Blue Eyes for one full turn and bring him to my side of the field!" Kaiba almost fell over as his last dragon was taken from him.  
  
"And now to finish you off, I flip over my face down card and activate Polymerization to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" All three of the Blue Eyes were pulled into a ball of light before coming out as a three headed monster over fifty feet high.  
  
"Now you may be asking yourself how I'm going to wipe out your life points if your Lord of Dragons is in defense mode right? Well that's simple; I'll now equip my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with the magic card Fairy Meteor Crush." This time Kaiba did fall over.  
  
"Fairy Meteor Crush allows a monster to treat your monster like it's in attack mode and inflict damage to your life points even if it's in defense mode. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, ATACK! NEUTRON BLAST!!!!!" All three of the Ultimate Dragons mouths opened and energy collected inside before joining and blasting forward, destroying Kaiba's monster and wiping out his life points.  
  
{Kaiba 0, Ranma 2000}  
  
Ranma glared down at the young corporation leader.  
  
"I told you I could beat you in one turn, and if you don't live up to your end of the bargain you will regret it." With that Ranma ran across the school grounds to find Ukyou. Kaiba's little brother Mokuba ran out from behind some bushes to check on his older sibling.  
  
"Seto are you okay!?" he glared back at Ranma's running form.  
  
"I swear I'm going to get you for doing this to my big brother Ranma!"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Ranma ran down the sidewalk towards the Uchan hoping that she might have gone there. So wrapped up was he with running and tuning out Yami's profanity that he barely dodged the umbrella that was swung at his head. He flipped back to dodge it as a chain buried itself in the concrete where he had been standing.  
  
"Ranma stand and fight you coward! How dare you abandon Akane like that!"  
  
"Saotome! Release my beautiful Shampoo!" Suddenly the sound of a bell was heard and Ranma felt a weight around his neck as Shampoo glomped him.  
  
"Airen too too brave to beat rich dragon man twice! Come to Cat Café and Shampoo make 'Special' raman for Ranma to celebrate." Ranma began to dodge Ryoga's umbrella a second time when suddenly the air was filled with rose petals.  
  
"Ranma Sama! Let me take you home and we will have our own duel, but not with cards!" Every one paused to shudder for a moment and then went back to fighting.  
  
"Ranma you BAKA! How dare you run out on me like that!" Ranma saw the mallet reigning down on him and braced himself for the pain but was surprised to find his body moving on its own. His pigtail came undone and his hair flared out like a halo. The millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead as Yami roared with rage.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!" The pavement around his feet cracked and gave way as his muscles bulked up.  
  
"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU ALL!!!!" Beams of light began to shine out of the cracks in the pavement as Ranma threw back his head and roared. A black sphere of shadow energy collected around Ranma's body and expanded, smashing against his antagonists and knocking them back. By the time they had gotten over their shock Ranma's form could be seen disappearing over the roof tops in the direction of the Uchan. From a fence top Cologne watched in puzzled amazement at the display and hurried back to check her scrolls and books of lore. If she was right having son-in-law as a member of the tribe would be more beneficial then she thought and if they couldn't have him then item around his neck would do just as well.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Ukyou lay on her bed crying softly. How dare that jerk keep such a thing secret from her, she was his fiancé after all and if you couldn't confide in your fiancé who could you? She heard a knocking on her window and looked over to see Ranma hanging from the eves.  
  
"Ukyou, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Do you need to talk to me or does Yami need to talk to me?" Ranma winced at the barb.  
  
"Please Uchan, "I" need to talk to you." Ukyou opened up the window and sat down waiting.  
  
"Don't bother explaining, I saw all of your memories so just tell me why you didn't tell me sooner." Ranma sat next to her on her bed and sighed.  
  
"It wouldn't have been safe for you to know. There are a lot of people that would like to get at Yami and his puzzle. The incident with Burkera today was just a small example. There's going to be a lot more people coming after him and I don't want you hurt. " Ukyou calmed down a little but another question popped into her mind.  
  
"Alright I'll forgive you for that but what about before Yami came. You thought of me as just a friend or a free meal. The least you could have done is tell me you weren't interested instead of stringing me along for a whole year. But no, you were afraid of losing another free meal ticket just like your father." Ranma winced, that was hitting below the belt. He slowly put his hands on Ukyou's shoulders and brought his face closer to hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyou; ever since I met Yami I've realized that I've been a real jackass." He brought his face right up to hers and kissed her right on the lips much to her surprise.  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
"That has got to be the cheesiest apology I've ever heard." Ranma sagged until Ukyou wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her.  
  
"I like cheese."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Thirty minuets later Ranma shakily walked up the steps of his home with a big grin on his face. Nodoka ran up to meet him in the hallway and hugged him.  
  
"You have lipstick on your face. Oh my son is so manly! I'm so happy!" Ranma froze with shock.  
  
"Mom it's not what you think!"  
  
"I'm not disappointed in you Ranma, I know that young men your age are just bursting with hormones and eventually you lose control. At least you have someone that loves you like Ukyou and can help you satisfy those needs." Ranma and Yami got the worst case of the willies they had ever had at that statement.  
  
"Mom I swear we just kissed and I was a perfect gentleman. Ukyou and I want to take our relationship seriously and not hurry it along to fast." Nodoka visibly sagged at this and sighed.  
  
"Well if that's what you truly think is best for you then go right ahead. By the way, this came for you today Ranma from Industrial illusions." Ranma looked at the package quizzically.  
  
"You mean the company that created Duel monsters?"  
  
"Yes, it's even signed by Maximillion Pegasus himself so it must be important. Why don't you open it?" Ranma didn't need to be told twice and quickly opened the top to reveal a glove, video tape, and two pieces of metal shaped like stars. Not finding any notes or letters explaining the boxes contents Ranma inserted the tape into the VCR and hit play. The picture of a man with long white hair covering the left side of his face and wearing a red suit smiling mysteriously came on the screen.  
  
"Greetings Ranma Boy, I am Maximillion Pegasus." All of a sudden the room became dark and shadowy. Ranma swung around to make sure his mother was okay but she seemed to be completely frozen.  
  
"And I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Authors Notes  
  
First of all as far as I know there is no Crimson Amazon of the East fusion card, but there are fusion effects cards (Alligator Sword Dragon, Last Warrior of Another Planet) so don't try to tell me otherwise. I've decided to abandon my plan of only updating on Saturday since I feel that it is rushing my work and my new job won't allow me to be home much on Saturday. I won't make any more updates for the rest of the week since I have a term paper due soon and I need to finish and edit it but I will try to post a new story next week around Monday or Wednesday but we'll just have to see. And if any of you Akane/Ranma readers out there are feeling sick right about now all I can say is I warned you. 


	7. Ch 7 Even More New Enimies?

Ranma King of Games Chapter 7  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
A Lawyer comes up to Animeprime's house and rings the door bell. Animeprime answers the door.  
  
Animeprime: Can I help you?  
  
Lawyer: Congratulations, you are being sued by Viz comics for copyright abuse.  
  
Animeprime: What! But how! I always say that I don't own Ranma or any of the characters and that they belong to Viz!"  
  
Lawyer: We'll we don't give a damn. Here is your summons.  
  
Animeprime: Sigh, fine, alright, let me call my secretary. Hey Exodia!  
  
The clanking sound of chains are heard from inside and the lawyer realizes that the doors on Animeprime's house are over fifty feet tall. A giant orange hand reaches down and picks up the summons.  
  
Animeprime: Go give this to my attorney.  
  
Exodia: Growl!  
  
Animeprime: No, Sliffer is my stock manager, Obelisk is my attorney. He's on the third floor.  
  
Exodia: Grunt!  
  
By now the lawyer is totally white.  
  
Animeprime: We'll see you in court.  
  
The lawyer hears a snort behind him and turns around to look into the blue eyes of a white dragon.  
  
Animeprime: My butler will show you out.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Ranma glared down the picture of Pegasus's face on the screen. It laughed and then spoke.  
  
"Don't worry about your mother Ranma, if you listen to what I say I can guarantee her safety. Now sit down, this might take awhile." Yami came out to the surface and glared at Pegasus.  
  
"What are you doing?! Why have you brought us to the shadow realm?!"  
  
"Patience Ranma, all will be explained in due time. I know that you already know about the shadow games, you participated in one this afternoon before you made up or I should say made out with your girlfriend." Laughing at the blush and shock on Ranma's face he reached up and pushed the hair out of his face to show a golden metallic object where his left eye should be. Yami gasped.  
  
"That's the."  
  
"Millennium Eye? Why yes it is. Of course you helped make them Yami so you know that it allows me to read your mind. But now let us really get down to business. I want your puzzle; it's as simple as that. But the only way I can take it is if you lose in a duel. I could easily beat you now since you've been so drained by the shadow game, the duel with Kaiba, the run in with your little friends, and not to mention the unmentionable acts in your girlfriend's room. You have to put all of your energy into focusing to even stay conscious here. But I consider myself a sportsman and I would never stoop so low as to take advantage of you in your weakened state. But you will be dueling me soon."  
  
"Why would I agree to that? You can't force me to duel."  
  
"I know that, that's why I have insurance." Pegasus's Millennium Eye glowed with an eerie light and the frozen form on Nodoka glowed as well before the millennium symbol appeared on her forehead and her body phased in and out of space while Ranma watched in horror.  
  
"What are you doing!!!!" A beam of light shot out of the symbol on Nodoka's forehead and collected into a rectangle in Pegasus's hand. It stopped glowing and revealed the grainy image of Ranma's mother in the shape of a card.  
  
"As I'm sure you know Yami, the millennium items can snatch the soul out of a person and form them into a card. I just took half of your mothers soul so she won't fall over dead, but over time her other half will start to degrade and she will suffer a death more horrible then you can imagine. I'm holding a tournament on my private island, Duelist Kingdom, and I want you to participate. The winner must get past the elimination rounds semifinals and final round to win the tournament and the winner get to duel me personally. If you can make it all the way to me and win I'll release your mother's soul, but if you can't then I will take possession of your puzzle." Ranma growled.  
  
"Alright, I agree to your terms, but you had better be ready to suffer the consequences when you lose." He felt a little unnerved by Pegasus's laugh and gasped as Pegasus's eye glowed and pushed him back with nothing but shadow energy.  
  
"Don't be so confident Yami, you may have created the millennium items but I have had mine much longer then you have had yours and in that time I have increased my shadow powers to their absolute limits! Now I must leave you to prepare for your trip. And don't forget to watch the regional championships tonight; I'm sure you'll find Weevils expulsion for cheating most amusing. Farewell." The shadows started to disappear into the television and Nodoka's body took on its normal color. Once her body had unfrozen she ran over to Ranma and wrapped him in a fierce embrace.  
  
"I'm so proud! My big manly son is going to participate in the duelist kingdom tournament." At first Ranma thought that his mother had heard everything he and Pegasus had said but then he realized that Pegasus must have implanted a different memory into his mothers mind. Suddenly he felt her sag in his arms.  
  
"Oh my! I feel a little faint, must be from all the excitement." She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes while Ranma watched worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay mom?"  
  
"Oh I'll be fine Ranma don't worry about me." She looked up at the clock on the VCR and yelled.  
  
"Oh NO!!! We're missing the Regional Championship Finals!" She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned on the TV. The picture faded in to an announcer who was droning on about what the winner would receive and the new holographic dueling fields provided by KaibaCorp until the two finalists took their places. One was a short boy with big metal glasses and blue hair that was cut to look like a beetle. The other was a nineteen or twenty year old male with brown hair and brown eyes. After getting his cue from control the announcer introduced them.  
  
"Here we are folks! First up is Weevil Underwood who is famous for his insect deck. Next is a relatively unknown duelist who has never participated in a tournament but has stunned the audience with his performance none the less. Here he is, Ashaton Nonaka! One of these contestants will be going up against Rex Raptor for the Regional championship but who will it be!!! Gentlemen, shuffle your decks and let's duel!"  
  
Both contestants did so and drew five cards. Weevil went first.  
  
"I'll lay two cards face down and play a monster in defense mode. Will you be able to survive my insect hoards, I'm sure that you will make a tasty snack for them." Ashaton drew a card and then placed a monster on the field.  
  
"I'll play Flame Manipulator in attack mode and lay four cards face down." Weevil grinned.  
  
"Running scared are we?" he suddenly became nervous at Ashaton's smirk.  
  
"No, why should I be afraid of a cheater like you?"  
  
"What! How dare you call me a cheater! Where's your proof?!" Ashaton rubbed a silver bracelet on his left arm and smiled.  
  
"I watched how you dueled in the previous rounds Weevil and I was amazed that you could draw just the cards you needed at just the right time and I have three theories. One, you are the luckiest person in the whole world. Two, you somehow plant the cards you need when you draw into your hand. Or three, you don't follow the rules and limits set forth by the tournament committee. For example, you do know that you can only have three cards with the same name in a deck right?" Weevil glared but inside he was fuming.  
  
"Of course! What do you take me for, some amateur?!"  
  
"No, you are much too sneaky for that. Now I'm going to prove you're a cheat. First I attack your face down card with Flame Manipulator." The teenage fire wizard jumped forward and slashed down with its fist, leaving a trail of flame. It struck Ashaton's monster and caused it to flip up. But before the attack could completely destroy it, it jumped towards Ashaton's monster and latched on with giant claws before it and the Flame Manipulator both disappeared. Weevil started to laugh.  
  
"Hyo heh heh heh! Your monster was destroyed by my Man Eater Bug! What do you say to that!" Ashaton continued to polish his armband and smiled.  
  
"Since you are an insect duelist I knew you would have such a useful monster in your possession. The Man Eater Bug can destroy any monster on the field once it is flipped so most people put as many in their deck as the can get their hands on, but I'm betting that you break the rules when it comes to deck limits."  
  
Weevil was starting to visibly sweat but he tried to remain composed. There was something about this guy that unnerved you.  
  
"Well are you going to prove I cheated or not!?" Ashaton stopped polishing his bracer and moved his hand to his side of the field.  
  
"As you wish, first I activate three of my face down cards, three Card Destructions! Now we have to each discard our old hand and draw a new one three times." Each player did so and then Ashaton spoke.  
  
"Since I couldn't see what was in your deck I made you discard fifteen of your cards to the graveyard where I can see them." He punched a button on his display panel and a visual readout of Weevils graveyard came up. As he looked through it Weevil became nervous.  
  
"Hey stop! You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can, it's in the official rule book that a player must let his opponent look at his graveyard if the opponent wants to." He stopped and smirked.  
  
"I just counted three Man Eater Bugs in your graveyard. The first one you used and two more from my Card Destructions. That would be just the limit set by the committee." He began to polish his arm band again.  
  
"Now I'm going to show you for the cheat you are. I flip over my other face down card to play Forceful Sentry!" Weevil almost fell over.  
  
"Forceful Sentry allows me to look at your hand and send one card back to your deck. Now lay them down on the field." Weevil shakily laid down his hand and an error message came up on the field.  
  
{Error, player one has violated tournament rule 13. All players may not have more then three of the same cards in their decks unless restricted by the tournament committee. Player one has violated tournament rule 13 by having four Man Eater Bugs in his deck.}  
  
The crowd began to uproar as the news spread that Weevil was a cheater. Weevil fell on his knees.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Ashaton smiled and continued to rub his bracer as the referee ruled that Weevil was disqualified.  
  
"To bad, it is."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ranma lay on his bed trying to fall asleep as the days events went through his mind. Nonaka had gone on to duel and beat Rex Raptor after Weevil had left in shame and had quickly disappeared after receiving his prize and invitation to duelist kingdom. The press had been fighting for a chance to interview him and find out how he had known Weevil was cheating but he had left without a trace. He put those thoughts out of his head and looked at the engraved invitation that Pegasus had sent him along with several cards he would need to register, a dueling glove, and two star chips. He started to worry about what he was going to do and what strategies he would need to add to his deck until sleep overtook him.  
  
Yami sat in the meditation room of his home in Ranma's mind. Most people will sit and reflect on their life to gain a calm state of mind and be at peace. Yami was different since whenever he wanted to be at peace or sort out his thoughts he would go play Resident Evil on his Gamecube (The jet black kind of course.). As he sat there blasting zombies and who knows what on his big screen TV he thought back to the duel. Ashaton had been putting forth a miniscule amount of shadow energy during the game and Yami knew he had seen it before.  
  
He swore as his character was torn apart by those damn demon dogs and walked over to a bookshelf to pull out a scroll. On it was a picture of the millennium puzzle and underneath it were the other six millennium items. He opened up the scroll even further and slapped himself on the head for not recognizing it sooner. Underneath the picture were fourteen smaller pictures of items similar to the millennium items except they were smaller and made of silver metal. Halfway down was a picture of a bracelet.  
  
"The Century Bracer, why didn't I see it before?" Suddenly Yami doubled over with nausea as his link with Ranma was stretched. He tried to access Ranma's memory but found that he couldn't. He began to scan the mind of the person holding him now and grew angry.  
  
"That old witch! She'll pay for this!!!"  
  
______________________________________  
  
Cologne chuckled as she hopped from roof to roof with the Millennium Puzzle in her hands. Once Shampoo put this on she would be unstoppable. With the power of a millennium item at the amazon's disposal the kingdoms of the Musk and Phoenix tribes would finally be crushed. What Cologne didn't realize was that this millennium item held the soul of its creator and that he was royally pissed at being taken from his avatar.  
  
"Just you wait Cologne, I've got big plan in store for you."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Author's notes  
  
I know many of you thought that I was going to have Yami fight Pegasus in this chapter but you'll just have to wait. For those of you who are confused about the century items just think of the Lord of the Rings. There is one powerful ring, three less powerful rings, seven even less powerful rings and eleven weak rings. In Yugioh there is the Millennium Puzzle, the six other Millennium Items and then the Century Items. The Century items are weaker versions of the millennium items and don't posses a spirit but they are still able to help their user. They are a creation of mine and my pre reader Ranko Ketchum so don't try to look for them in the TV series. I'm going to write one more chapter of this so you aren't hanging and then put it aside for a few weeks while I try to put some new ideas out on paper. C&C are more then welcome at animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	8. Ch 8 Darkness vs Light

Ranma, King of Games Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Warning: There are some congruency errors in this fic regarding monster stats and magic card effect but nothing severe.  

___________________________________

Yami swore once again as Cologne laid him on a table in the Cat Café. Of course Cologne didn't hear him and continued studying her spell books. Finally finding the information she wanted she woke her granddaughter and brought her downstairs. Shampoo sleepily walked down the stairs but became instantly awake when she saw the Millennium Puzzle on the table.

"Great Grandmother, why you have Ranma's necklace?" 

"He gave it to you as a sign of his love." Shampoo's face changed from puzzlement to that of a small child on Christmas day.

"AIYA! Shampoo so happy, can she put it on?" Cologne grinned and nodded.

"Yes, not only does it look pretty but it will also help you control your curse." Among other things like seal people souls. "Now put it on."

"Okay." Shampoo did so and grabbed onto the back of a chair."

"Whoa, Shampoo dizzy." Cologne frowned and looked down at her spell books again.

"That's odd; I could have sworn that would have worked. You can go back to bed Shampoo; I have to do some more research." Shampoo nodded and bounced back up the stairs with the Millennium Puzzle bouncing along. All of a sudden Cologne jumped forward and attached a spirit ward to shampoo's forehead causing her to fall down unconscious. Cologne took the Millennium Puzzle from Shampoo's neck and chuckled as she started to get up.

"Nice try spirit. I new you would try to posses my granddaughter so I was prepared. Once I'm done with my research though, you won't have any more free will and the amazons will never again be troubled by our enemies." Seeing Shampoo groaning and rubbing her head Cologne quickly thought of a lie.

"You should be more careful granddaughter. It is unbecoming for an Amazon to fall down stairs." Shampoo wobbled a bit and then stood up.

"Who was that in shampoo's head? Shampoo meet man that look like Ranma but have different voice and funny hair." Cologne pretended to act surprised.

"You must have hit your head harder then I thought. You go to bed now, I need to decode the markings on this necklace so we can find out were it came from."

"Okay." Shampoo once again bounced up the stairs to her room. Once she was sure she was gone Cologne started taking out various spell books and artifacts as she tried to destroy Yami's will. All of a sudden the front door opened and a figure wearing a cloak entered. Cologne reached for her cane but the figure held up it's hand to show it was unarmed.

"Who are you, why are you breaking into my house?!" the figures face was obscured by a hood but spoke in a feminine voice.

"I've come to warn you that if you don't give the millennium puzzle back to Ranma there will be serious consequences." Cologne snorted.

"The puzzle now belongs to the amazons. If he wants it back he will have to marry Shampoo." The stranger then reached into her robes and pulled out a broad gold necklace with the millennium symbol in the middle. She put it on with out revealing her face and it started to glow.

"Since you don't believe me why don't I show you what will happen." There was a flash of light and the room became empty. 

_______________________________

Cologne opened her eyes and gasped when she recognized her surroundings.

"This is China!"

"Yes, I have taken us two years into the future." Cologne whirled around to see the stranger standing a few feet away.

"So why have you brought us to this place?  Why aren't we at the village?"

"This is the village." Cologne looked around at the vast plain they were on and snorted.

"To quote the younger generation, Yeah Right." The stranger's pointed to a stone pillar that was the only landmark for miles. She hopped closer to it and saw Egyptian writing.

"It says that this was the place where humanities last hope was crumbled and Marik took control of the world. He had this mounted to serve as a reminder to those that survived that resisting him is futile." Cologne looked at it and then turned around.

"I don't believe you. Your Millennium Tauk can not lie about the future but I don't think that taking Ranma's puzzle could cause all of this."

"So now you admit that you stole it?" Cologne growled at being tricked into showing her true colors but the figure ignored her.

"Perhaps seeing what happened a year ago would sway your decision." The Millennium Tauk glowed and the pair found themselves in the middle of a battle. Cologne watched in amazed horror as Amazon, Musk, and Phoenix tribe warriors fought against hooded and robed men who were creating monsters out of thin air. 

The enemies turned ally seemed to be winning until they all froze. A boy with white hair walked among them with a golden scepter held high.

"Odeon!" A hooded man walked foreword and bowed.

"Yes master."

"Order the men to dispose of these vermin while I control their minds and we will continue on with our mission."

"Yes master, I will."

"Stop!" The white haired boy and his servant turned to see an older version of Shampoo. 

"You want fight you fight me!" the boy grinned when he saw the golden pyramid hanging around Shampoo's neck and took out a deck of cards. 

"Very well lets duel!" A ring of light formed around both people and Shampoo drew a card from her deck.

"I summon the Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode." The boy smirked as a woman warrior appeared on Shampoo's side of the field. He drew a card and held it up.

"For my first and last move I sacrifice three monsters from my hand and summon the Winged Dragon of RA!!!!" The ground underneath Cologne's and the strangers feet trembled even though they themselves didn't move. With a huge roar a mighty wind blasted down from the heavens and everyone was knocked down except the boy and Shampoo. Suddenly the clouds parted and a huge golden dragon flew down and landed behind the boy.

"Meet my favorite card, the Winged Dragon of RA!!! Attack this fool now!!!!" Shampoo gave off a scream before she and her monster was liquefied by a ball of fire a hundred feet wide. All that remained as a pile of ashes and the millennium puzzle. The boy walked towards it and picked it up.

"Finally it is mine!!! I have beaten the pharaoh and his power is mine!!!" He took two more cards from his deck and added them to his hand with his dragon card.

"With my three all powerful god cards and the power of the pharaoh at my disposal the world will have no choice but to bow down to me its new master. MASTER MARIK!!!!!" The scene changed back to the cat café and the woman pointed to the Millennium Puzzle.

"Ranma is the only one who can duel at Marik's level and if he doesn't have his puzzle the world is doomed. Will you give this back now or will you let the world end?" Cologne numbly handed her the puzzle.

"Good, I will make sure that it is returned to him. Now I will bid you goodbye." The necklace around the hooded figure's neck glowed and she melted through the floor.

Cologne sat down hard on a chair and tried to comprehend what she had seen. Giving a sigh she shakily gathered up her spell books and headed for her room. She would have to think up an excuse for her granddaughter but it seemed like it was time to give Ranma a rest.

The figure melted through the wall of Ranma's room and laid the puzzle on his night stand. She quickly turned around and walked through the wall. Once she was outside the wall surrounding the property a black limousine drove up and opened its door. The woman stepped inside and the car drove off.

"I take it that your mission was successful?" the woman looked over to see Maximillion Pegasus sipping a glass of wine.

"Yes, everything went as you planned it would."

"Good, beating that Chinese girl would have been so boring. When I finely take possession of the millennium puzzle I want to have fun. But that matter aside, we still have to find a replacement duelist for Underwood. You have some one in mind?"

"Yes master." The limousine came to a stop and the woman got out.

"I will test her when she gets up."

_________________________________

Ukyou groaned as her alarm went off. 

"Get up Ukyou, we have business to discuss." All of Ukyou's senses went off at once and she reached for her battle spatula as she realized that there was a stranger in her room. She brandished it as she jumped out of bed and tried to look ferocious. Which was very difficult since she was wearing her 'Hello Kitty' pajamas. 

She looked at the stranger wearing a hooded robe and snarled.

"Who are you?! How did you get in?!" the figure rose and the necklace around it's neck gave off a glow. 

"Sorry, but some questions are best left unanswered." Suddenly Ukyou's room became dark and the furniture became slightly transparent. Ukyou's heart rose and lodged it self in her throat as she recognized where they were.

"This is the shadow realm!"

"Not quite, this is only the gateway to it. If this was the real shadow real you would be dead by now. No one can survive there unless you have a millennium item like my Millennium Tauk."

"You're one of the people after Ranma and Yami aren't you!" The stranger spoke back in a feminine voice and a pony tail of brown hair could be seen coming out of the back of hood.

"On the contrary, I'm after your Red Eyes Black Dragon. Such a rare card shouldn't be in the hands of a weak duelist like yourself. If you lose this match I'll take it and you will stay here for all of eternity. But if by some miracle you happen to win you will get this." The hooded ghoul held up a gauntlet and a shiny star shaped piece of metal.

"This is a dueling gauntlet and star chip, they allow any person who possesses them to enter the duelist kingdom tournament. If you can beat me you are obviously a better duelist so they should be yours by right. Now pick up your deck and lets duel." Ukyou glared at the woman and shook her head.

"And what if I refuse to duel."

"Then I will take you dragon by force and you will stay here for all of eternity." That was enough for Ukyou and she picked her deck up from her table where it had oddly not been affected. 

Lines of light burst through the ground and formed giant five by three foot squares in the shape of a dueling mat. The figure gave a wave of her hand and a board identical to the field except for size appeared in front of her and her opponent. 

"Place your deck on this and lets begin." The numbers 2000 appeared in the left corner of each opponents side of the field and the duel began. The stranger went first.

"I'll play Dumas Dark Witch in attack mode {1800,1000), lay one card down and end my turn." A woman with white metal wings appeared on the ghouls side of the field and started hovering. Ukyou kept her face neutral but inside she was panicking. Nothing in her hand was strong enough to beat her opponents monster or defend against it. She drew a card and sighed in relief.

"Since we're dueling you should at least tell me your name."

"You may call me Ishtar."

"Well Istar I hate to disappoint you but your not going to win this duel so easily. First I'll summon the mystical elf in defense mode and add book of secret arts to give it three hundred more attack and defense points." A blue skinned woman appeared on Ukyou's side of the field and started chanting. {1100, 2300}

"With her on the field I'm protected and there aren't many monsters that can beat her now." Ishtar seemed to smirk under her hood.

"Nice move, wrong duel. I activate my face down card. Luminous Spark!" The field was suddenly bathed in brilliant light and Ukyou had to cover her eyes until it died down.

"With Luminous Spark in play all light monsters gain five hundred attack points and lose four hundred defense points. Meaning your mystical elf only has nineteen hundred defense points now. Far to less to stand up to an attack by my super charged witch!" {2300 600} Attack her elf now!" The winged fairy flew high in the air and then shot down like a bullet at Ukyou's monster. She slashed down with a fist and smashed the elf into dust.

"Your turn Ukyou." Ukyou suddenly grabbed at her chest as pain lanced through it.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Here in the shadow realm duelists are connected to their monsters. When they feel pain you will feel pain. And the greater the difference in points the more intense it will be. Now make a move." Ukyou shakily drew a card and laid a monster on the field.

"All I can do is place Harpies Brother in defense mode." A winged man with long claws shot out of the ground and landed on one knee with it's wings wrapped around itself. {1800, 900}

Ishtar drew a card and laid it on the field.

"I'll save this little item for later, and now I'll play Soul of Purity and Light!" An angelic person appeared out of thin air on Ishtar's side of the field. {2500, 1700}

"And now I'll have my dark witch destroy your defense monster." Once again Ukyou felt a stabbing jolt of pain but more intense this time. She drew a card and smiled. 

Alright, I drew my red eyes. she looked down at her hand and smiled again.

And I also Shield and Sword. With these I think I can cause some damage.

"First I'll summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in Attack mode." The ground shook and then split as Ukyou's favorite monster appeared on the field. {2400, 2000}

"Then I'll use Shield and Sword so all of our monsters attack and defense points are flipped. And then to finish it off I'll have my monster attack your Soul of Purity. Attack!" The Red Eyes Black Dragon opened its mouth as a huge fireball collected inside and blasted it fourth. Ukyou grinned as she saw Ishtar's monster become hidden in smoke but was then stunned when she saw it unharmed. Ishtar smiled.

"I forgot to mention, My Soul of Purity monster has a special ability. By removing two light monsters from play I can decrease all of your monsters attack points by three hundred at the beginning of your turn. Your dragons attack was only seventeen hundred and my Soul of purity had seventeen hundred defense points before you used shield and sword. So both had equal points."

Ishtar drew a card and added it to her hand.

"And here in the shadow realm there is no rule that both monsters must be discarded to the graveyard in their attack points are the same and they attack each other. That only happens when one monsters attack is greater then the others. Now that it's my turn your magic card has expired and I'll destroy your monster. But before I do I'll summon Hoshinigen." {1500, 500}

A star shaped creature with rainbow colored ribbons on it's points appeared on Ishtar's field. It smacked Ukyou's red eyes across the nose and retreated back to its square where it started to shine brightly.

"All of my light monsters will get an additional five hundred points and all dark type monsters, like your red eyes, lose four hundred attack points. 

{Dark witch 2700, 500}

{Soul of Purity 3000, 1700}

{Hoshinigen 1500 500}

{Red Eyes Black Dragon 2000, 1600} Attack now Soul of Purity!"

The Soul of Purity held up its hands as light collected inside and shot if off as a bright beam, destroying Ukyou's dragon." Ukyou screamed as pain more intense then anything she had ever felt before coursed through her body. She fell on one knee gasping as Ishtar placed a card on the field. 

"I told you that it hurts when you lose life points, and you just lost a lot.

[ Ishtar 2000, Ukyou 1000]

Now, I'll place all of my monsters in defense mode and end my turn." Ukyou struggled to her knees as she drew a card and laid a monster in defense mode.

"Twin headed fire dragon in defense mode." {2200, 1700} A double headed dragon appeared on ukyou's side of the field and wrapped it's wings around itself. Ishtar watched and smirked.

"I summon the Wing Weaver in defense mode." A fairy with six wings materialized on Ishtar's side of the field and hovered. {2750 2400} But with my Luminous Spark and Hoshinigen on the field it gains even more strength!" {3150 2000} and now I flip over my face down card.

Curse of Fiend! All monsters in attack mode are switched to defense mode and vice versa!" The monsters on the field faded from view and then reappeared in ready positions.

"Now say good by to your life points Ukyou! Attack my Wing Weaver!!!" Ishtar's monster flew high in the sky and a huge nimbus of light began to collect around her before it shot down and blew up Ukyou's fire dragon. Once again Ukyou's body was racked with agony as her life points dwindled away.

[Ishtar 2000, Ukyou 50]

Ishtar then drew two cards from her hand and held them up.

"Now I'll play Shine Palace, which will give my Wing Weaver an extra seven hundred attack and defense points!" A book marked 'Toonworld' of all things materialized over Ishtar and opened up to reveal a pop up scene of a castle. It started to glow with pure white light and the Wing Weaver got larger. {3850 2700}

"Now it's your turn Ukyou but don't think you can just defend. This other card is a trap called Shadow of Eyes. When you place a monster in defense mode it will force it into attack mode where I can easily destroy it and wipe out your remaining life points. No matter what you do you can't win, this duel is over!"

Ukyou fell down on her hands and knees as tears started to run down her face.

"No, I can't lose, if I stay here I'll never see Ranma or my father again. Just take my red eyes and let me go!"

"No. If you stay here in the shadow realm then my millennium items power will grow greater, just like my monsters grow more powerful with each power up card I play. Now make your move." Ukyou was about to just give up when something Ishtar said clicked in her memory.

I get it now! Her strategy is to power up her monsters with cards and effects and to power down her opponents. If I could reverse that I could still win. She looked at her hand and felt despair wash over her again.

But I don't have anything here that can help me. The card I need is in my deck, I'll have to draw for it. She reached to draw a card but then stopped.

I can't do this! There's no way I can draw it, It's impossible.

"No it's not." Ukyou gasped as she saw Ranma standing behind her.

Ranma! Ranma smiled.

"Not exactly, I'm part of Ranma's memories that was left behind when you two were fused in the duel with Burkera. Now listen to me. There is a way for you to win. Just trust in the heart of the cards." The phantom Ranma laid his hand on Ukyou's deck.

"Your father made this deck and put all of his love for you in it. Ranma helped you enhance it and his love is in there as well. But most importantly, you treat your deck with respect and it respects you in turn. If you trust in your deck there is no way you can lose!" The phantom Ranma started to dematerialize and smiled again.

"Remember that Ukyou, trust in the heart of the cards." Ukyou watched Ranma fade away and grew grim.

"Alright Ishtar, this duel isn't over by a long shot. You made a mistake in telling me what that face down card is. Now I know its effect and since it's the only one you have on the field I don't have to be afraid of it." Ishtar's cocky smirk faded and was replaced by a frown.

"Now I'll Draw." Ukyou slowly picked up the card on the top of her deck. On the outside she remained neutral but inside she was dancing with joy.

Yes! I got it!!!! "First I'll lay one cards face down and then use Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Trying to go out fighting? Very well, I'll just make your wish come true. Wing weaver attack and end this duel!!!" As the winged fairy charged down on the Red Eyes Black Dragon Ukyou smiled.

"Your Curse of Fiend card reminded me of a similar card in my deck. Except instead of switching attack with defense it switches power ups to power downs. Reverse Trap! Your Wing Weaver's attack points are decreased by 1600 points and my dragon gains seven hundred!" {Wing Weaver 1150 1300} {REBD 3100 2400}

 As Ishtar's Wing Weaver bore down on Ukyou's dragon it started to age until it was an old woman. It crashed into Ukyou's dragon and screamed as it shattered apart. 

[Ishtar 50 Ukyou 50]

Ukyou grinned as Ishtar picked herself off of the ground.

"Looks like the tables have turned. Now it's my turn and I'll have my super charged dragon attack your Hoshinigen and wipe out your life points. Attack!!!" The Red Eyes opened its mouth as a huge fire ball gathered inside and sparks of electricity crackled over its body. It blasted it forth and melted Ishtar's monster like chocolate. 

________________________________

The dust around the battle field started to clear away and Ukyou frowned when she saw that Ishtar and her monsters were no where to be seen. She started to think that she had been double crossed when the shadows covering every thing faded away and her room returned to normal. She looked over at where Ishtar had been standing and found the dueling gauntlet and star chip along with a letter.

{Congratulations Ukyou, you have beaten one of my servants and therefore are eligible to participate in my Duelist Kingdom tournament for a grand prize of four million dollars. A boat will be leaving tomorrow at the address on the back of this letter at five o'clock sharp so don't miss it if you want to participate. Prepare your deck well Ukyou girl because today's duel would be considered a piece of cake compared to what you'll face at duelist kingdom.

Sincerely, Maximillion Pegasus.}

Ukyou flopped back on her bed and stared at the letter in disbelief. With four million dollars she could pay for her fathers medical bills and possibly save his life. She was shaken back to reality however when she heard some one call out from the front of her store.

"Hey Uchan! Are you okay? We have to be at school in fifteen minuets!" Realizing that ranma was waiting for her outside she rushed to put on her boys uniform and fixed her hair as she rushed outside.

"Sorry ranma, I had a little problem to take care of this morning." With out warning she got closer and gave him a peck on the cheek before running ahead.

"Thanks for your help." Ranma stood in the road stunned, all he could say was.

"Huh?"

______________________________________

In a black limousine Maximillion Pegasus sat reading a business document and glanced over to see that the hooded figure was sitting on the opposite seat.

"I take it that your mission was successful Kasumi?" The woman slowly removed her hood and shake out her brown hair done up in a ponytail.

"Yes, but you already knew that."

"You're right, I did. Now is when the real fun begins."

______________________________________

Authors notes

Sorry for the long wait. I had some serious writers block, and then I had to take my computer into the shop for a week, and then the deal with the aliens invading and well, you get the idea. I'm going to focus now on writing another chapter for Ranma the Stampede and Spirit detective Ranma. Hopefully I'll have them done soon since I'm going to be on vacation from mid July on and not be near a computer for a while.

Send your offerings of praise to animeprime1@hotmail.com


	9. Ch 9 Ancient History

Ranma King of games Chapter Nine  
  
Disclaimer: I own this work, I don't own these characters.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Back at the Soatome residence Nodoka was busy cleaning Ranma's room when she found an interesting object in Ranma's desk drawer. It was a round hoop of dented and tarnished gold with five metal points dangling from the outside and a golden triangle in the middle. After studying it more closely she noticed that it was very similar to the pendant Ranma always wore.  
  
"He must have bought them as a pair. Ohhh…what's this?" Underneath where the ring had laid was a sealed envelope and a picture of Ukyou. Nodoka grinned as she held the letter up to the light and made out the words 'Love' inside. This was obviously a love letter for Miss Kuinji, and he intended to give it to her along with this piece of jewelry. Her son was such a Casanova.  
  
_______________________  
  
Across town at Furinken High  
  
"So Ranma, how did you reply to that duel monsters magazine's request for an interview over beating Kaiba?"  
  
"I said "Dear sirs, I would love to give you an interview but I will be participating in the Duelist Kingdom tournament by the time you get this letter. Perhaps after that we can talk. Sincerely Ranma Soatome."  
  
_______________________  
  
Nodoka was putting the Millennium Ring back when she wondered how it would look like on her. She looped the leather thong around her neck and was surprised at how heavy it was, making her think that it really was made of gold. But just as she was about to take it off she felt a pull from Ranma's desk. Lying on the top was a deck of dueling cards. She knew that Ranma always took his deck with him to school so this must be a new one, and according to the card list next to it, this deck was meant for the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Eagerly she started shuffling through it and trying to figure out the combo's Ranma had designed. Once her curiosity had been slacked she decided that it was time to get back to the other house work and open up her store, which would explain why she forgot to take off the Millennium Ring. But it didn't explain why it had started to become less tarnished and glow.   
  
_______________________  
  
At Furinken High  
  
"Class we have a new transfer student today. Please say hello to Mr. Donald Devlin."  
  
A lanky teenager with green eyes flipped a lock of black wild hair out of his face and grinned. "Just call me Duke. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." At that moment the door to the classroom was slammed open and Kuno charged in.  
  
"SOATOME!!!! Show yourself!!!"  
  
"Yo, over here." Kuno turned and glared at his most hated foe.   
  
"Soatome, for to long have you run from my blade! Now face its wrath!!!!" Kuno lunged towards Ranma's desk but unexpectedly tripped and fell flat on his face.  
  
"What sorcery is this? How could you have struck me from so far?!" Ranma and the rest of the class were curious as well as to why Kuno was hurt, but by then Hinako sensei had pulled out her coin. After the drained Kuno had been tossed into the hallway she called for order and assigned Duke a seat. Ranma thought the event was over and was sitting back to relax when he noticed something small and square by the foot of his desk.  
  
"Hmmm…Interesting."  
  
______________________________________  
  
After school Ranma was packing up his books when Duke Devlin walked up.  
  
"So I heard that you're the guy that beat Seto Kaiba and owns the worlds fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon, that's really impressive."  
  
"Thanks, do you play Duel Monster?" Duke nodded casually.   
  
"Yeah I'm really good too, but I've got other hobbies that interest me more." Ranma opened up his palm to reveal a small cube.  
  
"Something to do with dice perhaps? You must have played a lot of marbles as a kid to be able to shoot and hit Kuno in the leg with this." Duke nodded and grinned.   
  
"Yeah, we'll when you use dice as often as I do it sort of comes naturally. Let me show you." Duke pulled two more dice out of his pocket and threw them towards the wall. The bounced off the side and landed on double sixes. Duke smiled confidently.  
  
"See, I can't be beat when it comes to throwing dice. Lady Luck is always smiling on me." Ranma felt Yami take control as he picked up the dice from the floor and started rattling them in his hand.  
  
"Luck is just another word for faith. Observe." Yami threw the dice towards the wall but much harder then Duke did. They both watched as one landed on a six and Duke's grin grew a little smaller. Then they both shifted their attention to the other one that was spinning on one corner like a top. It slowly moved across the floor until it came to a stop and landed against a chair leg. Duke's eyes widened in surprise while Ranma smirked. The dice was leaning against the leg of the chair with one side saying six and the other one.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like I rolled a thirteen that's got to be a first." Ranma finished packing his bag and held out his hand.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Devlen but I've got to go home and prepare for the Duelist Kingdom tournament now." Duke broke out of his stupor and shook Ranma's hand, but he seemed to be thinking about something else.  
  
"With that kind of skills you could go all the way to facing Pegasus. You might even win."  
  
"Maybe when I get back we can have another game." Duke smiled mysteriously.  
  
"I have the perfect one in mind."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Nodoka walked into Ranma's room again deep in thought as she shuffled through Ranma's new deck. She had spent the day working out every possible strategy and combo she could think of but she had felt as though something important was missing. It was like he had been depressed or worried about something when he had made it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out several of her own dueling cards and smiled as she added them to the middle of Ranma's deck. She knew that these would be most helpful when he finally got to the tournament. She was leaving when she realized that she was still wearing the piece of jewelry meant for Ukyou. Shaking her head at her forgetfulness she put it back in the drawer the way she had found it and hoped Ranma wouldn't notice it had been moved.   
  
The sounds of the front door opening and closing told her that Ranma had returned home and she hurried down to great him.  
  
"How was school ran..ma…" Without warning Nodoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.  
  
"Mom! Are you okay? What's the matter?"   
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little weak since last night. It must be since I'm so excited over you being in the Duelist Kingdom tournament." Ranma kept his smile plastered on his face as he helped his mother to the sofa but inside he was raging.  
  
Pegasus must have really taken half of her soul like he said. I was hoping that he was just bluffing. Yami agreed.  
  
I can definitely sense that a Millennium Item is behind this. If we don't get it back soon the other half will degrade until there is nothing left and her consciousness will fade from existence. Ranma smashed his fist into his palm and growled.   
  
"Right, when I get my hands on him I'm going to make him pay. I don't care what stands in my way."   
  
Actually Ranma there could be a problem. Let's go up to your room, I need to show you something.  
  
_______________________  
  
Once Ranma was sure he was alone he took the Millennium Puzzle from his neck and laid it on his desk. It sat still for a moment but then rose up to balance on its point and glow. The symbol of an eye appeared on Ranma's forehead as the room disappeared and changed into a vast desert with pyramids.  
  
"Where am I?" Yami appeared out of thin air to answer his question.  
  
"This is the Egypt from my memories. Something happened when I was pharaoh that may happen again unless you can stop it." Yami pointed to a massive stone palace next to a group of pyramids. "We need to go there." Yami closed his eyes and the next instant they were inside a huge stone audience chamber. On the back wall was a dais with a golden throne where a young man sat thinking. He looked exactly like Yami and the Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. On his right a twenty-ish woman wearing a large gold necklace stood waiting.  
  
"Burkera should have been here by now my lord. Shall I send the guards to fetch him?" Pharaoh Yami shook his head.  
  
"He'll be here soon. He's probably spying on the women's baths again." Suddenly from the ceiling a voice was heard and something dropped down.  
  
"Tut Tut pharaoh, what a rude thing to say." A man dressed from head to toe in tight black cloth bowed from the shadows. He would have been completely invisible except for the slit in his turban for his eye's and a large golden ring hanging from his neck. The woman curled her lip in disgust.  
  
"It is not rude if it is true. Our Pharaoh didn't give you the Millennium Ring so you could be a peeping Tom. As his top spy and assassin you are to use it only when you are given a mission and never for anything else." Burkera put his hands behind his head and sighed.  
  
"Anubis! Don't get so upset Ishtar, I think you're really just jealous that I don't spy on you." Ishtar became enraged.  
  
"I'm a married woman you pervert!!! If my husband were here!!!" Burkera suddenly disappeared and reappeared by Ishtar's side.  
  
"But he's down in Giza surveying the troops. You really ought to hook up with me." Burkera's hand disappeared behind Ishtar's back. SLAP!!! Burkera went tumbling down the stairs clutching the side of his face. From underneath his mask he grumbled.  
  
"I don't think I deserved that." Yami gave a loud sigh and both of his courtiers became silent.   
  
"Did you learn anything on your mission Burkera?" Burkera nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, those Thebes women are really wild." Yami glared and the temperature of the room seemed to drop. Burkera laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, you mean did I learn anything about what you sent me to do. We'll I'm afraid it's true, Pharaoh. Slysheen has disobeyed your orders once again." Yami's face became dark and he nodded.  
  
"Summon the others and then bring him here. We will deal with this at once."  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma turned to the real Yami and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is nice and everything but why are we here?" Yami pointed to a man covered by a cloak and hood that was walking towards the throne.  
  
"That is Slysheen; he was one of the greatest wizards Egypt had ever known and held the Millenium Rod. But he started to act without my permission and use forbidden magic so I had to banish him from my court." Behind Pharaoh Yami were Burkera, Ishtar and four others, each wearing a millennium item, looking stern. Slysheen stopped in front of the steps to the throne and crossed his arms.  
  
"What do you want pharaoh? I have better things to do then waste my time here." Yami gripped the armrests of his throne but remained calm.  
  
"Burkera says that you've been creating monsters for the shadow games. Is that right?"   
  
"Yes, what of it?"  
  
"You do know that to make a monster you need the power of a Millennium Item. And you don't have your Millennium Rod any more."  
  
"Yes, you gave it to General brain-dead over there." A tall muscular man stepped up and growled.  
  
"That's General Sharick to you Slysheen. Ishtar and I have loyalty for the Pharaoh and he rewards such things." Yami cleared his throat and Sharick grew silent.   
  
"I appreciate your help but we have more important maters at hand. Slysheen, how did you use shadow magic if you don't have a Millennium Item?" Slysheen started to laugh as he undid the broach holding his cloak together. It fell to the floor and Ranma gasped as Slysheen's face was revealed.  
  
"That's Kaiba!" Yami nodded.   
  
"Yes, I noticed it too when we first dueled him. But I thought it was just a coincidence until recently." Pharaoh Yami and his followers looked down with curiosity. On two leather belts across Slysheen's chest hung eleven silver ornaments." Slysheen stopped laughing and held up his right arm which bore a large silver bracelet.   
  
"Since you need a Millennium Item to create a duel monster I made one of my own. Of course I don't have the magical powers to create something at strong as your puzzle but my Century Bracer does just as well. Instead of holding its own power it draws from my other eleven century items. The more I have the more powerful I can become. Face it Yami, with my new toys I'm the one in control." Yami frowned.  
  
"I will admit that you have become more powerful but you're still not as powerful as me." Slysheen pulled a stone tablet from behind his back and threw it onto the floor. When it shattered a ball of light shot out and turned into a black dragon with red eyes. "You won't care about that once you're a corpse. Attack him Red Eyes!" Ishtar threw a tablet of her own and a woman with six wings and purple hair appeared. Ishtar pointed towards the dragon.  
  
"Defend us Wing Weaver!" Ishtar's monster flew to block the dragons attack but it knocked it back with a heavy claw. With a scream it fell and dissinagrated while the dragons fire ball hit Ishtar, knocking her unconscious. Slysheen's laugh rocked through the hall's.  
  
"Surprised, you should be. In a normal shadow game my Red Eyes Black Dragon would have been stopped. But I created each of my century items to have a power similar to your millennium items. Instead of interacting with opponent like the millennium items do, my century items interact with an opponents monsters. Take this one here for example." He pointed to a century item in the shape of a hand mirror "My Century Mirror can destroys any opponent's defense monster by reflecting its attack points right back at it." Slysheen threw another tablet, which turned into a dragon covered from head to tail with diamonds and gold. Burkera flipped through the air and hurled a tablet of his own. It turned into metallic jar, with a smiley face from hell peering out.   
  
"Just try and attack now, my Cyber Jar will keep me safe. If you attack now your monsters will be destroyed and you'll be open to a direct attack." Slysheen shook his head.  
  
"You still don't get it do you. Red Eyes, destroy his Cyber Jar!" Burkera winced as his monster was destroyed but then smiled.  
  
"Now all of the monsters on the field are sent to the graveyard, you loose your only defense and now I'll finish you." He pulled a dagger from behind his back, but his smile faded as when he saw that Slysheen's dragons were untouched and that only his own monsters had disappeared. Slysheen shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "You fell into my trap as well." He pointed to a century item shaped like a scepter. "This item reverses a monsters special effect back onto your side of the field. Now my Youzanryu can attack you directly." The bejeweled dragon charged down and knocked Bukera through the wall of the throne room. Slysheen held up another monster tablet and grinned.  
  
"I've been saving the best for last pharaoh, meet my favorite creature. The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" from the pieces of shattered stone a massive dragon burst forth and roared as its head smashed through the ceiling. Sharick growled and summoned a monster of his own.  
  
"Buster Blader! Attack the Blue Eyes!" A warrior clad in purple armor slashed his sword in the air to create a crescent of energy, which blasted against the white dragon and filled the throne room with dust.   
  
"My monster gains five hundred points for every dragon on your field so it can easily beat your monsters." But as the dust cleared it became obvious that no damage had been done. Slysheen clicked his tongue a few times.  
  
"Did you forget about my items?" He held up an item with the picture of a sword. "My Century Blade can take the attack of your strongest monster and add it to one of my own. And I chose my Blue Eyes which I now order to attack you!" The white dragon roared as energy collected around its body and was launched in a massive beam. Once it had destroyed the Buster Blader it continued on to knock its master back through the wall next to Burkera. The three remaining Millenium Item users began to take out monster tablets of their own but Slysheen shook his head.  
  
"I can't have any of that now can I? Red Eye's, Youzanryu, attack those fools!" The dragons launched twin balls of fire and light, which smashed into the group and vaporized them. A second later the clink of gold on stone showed that there was nothing left but their items. Slysheen smiled, and chuckled and then began to laugh insanely as his century items began to glow.   
  
"You have no more lines of defense pharaoh! With my three dragons I can easily destroy you. But I have something much worse planned. For I now sacrifice my three dragons to bring forth the most powerful card in my possession!" Pharaoh Yami's eye twitched while Slysheen pulled out a monster tablet much bigger then the others.  
  
"That's right pharaoh. My god card, Slypher the Sky Dragon!" The three dragons disappeared as the area around Slysheen began to glow white. Clouds appeared out of nowhere and thunder crashed down from the sky to split the ground. A mighty roar echoed across the dessert sands as the clouds burst to reveal a massive red beast. Slysheen began to laugh and held out an open hand.  
  
"Now give me your Millenium Puzzle pharaoh and declare that I am now the ruler of Egypt, or face your destruction." Yami sighed and slowly took the Millenium Puzzle from around his neck.  
  
"I can't believe it's come to this." Ishtar had awakened by now and fought to sit up.  
  
"Please Yami don't give him your puzzle!" Yami shook his head and began twirling the thong around his finger.  
  
"I don't intend to." Without warning he smashed the puzzle against the back of the throne, shattering it into its individual pieces. For a moment Slysheen was confused, but then his expression changed to anger.  
  
"You think you can stop me by destroying your puzzle? You fool! I can easily repair it, all you've done is cause me to get mad. Slypher, destroy this fool!" Slypher roared, but didn't move to attack. Instead, it crash landed and started gasping in pain. Ishtar and Slysheen looked on in confusion while Yami walked down from the dais.  
  
"As you put it 'Surprised, you should be.' My Millenium Puzzle is much more then just a tool for the shadow games, it is also the gateway for shadow energy to enter this world. With it broken apart the supply of shadow energy is limited and your monster can hardly stay awake. But something that big needs a lot of shadow energy and a new gateway has to be formed." Slysheen's look of anger turned to horror and he started tear off his century items. But suddenly he cried out in pain and grabbed for his bracer. It was flashing from silver to gold and suddenly a spike erupted from its surface. More soon followed as Slysheen fell onto his hands and knee's. Yami picked up Ishtar and helped her move behind a pile of ruble. She watched in stunned fascination as Slysheen writhed in agony and the bracer continued to consume his arm like a vine.  
  
"What is happening to him?!"   
  
"His bracer can't let in enough energy to maintain Slypher and it's beginning to back up like a clogged drain. To prevent it from overflowing the extra shadow energy has to force its way through Slysheen's body. In a few minutes there will be nothing left of him."  
  
"But where will the shadow energy go when he is destroyed?!"  
  
"No where, once Slysheen dies the duel will be over and his monster will disappear. Since there will no longer be a monster the shadow energy will stop flowing to this plane." While Yami was talking Slysheen had forced himself into a standing position. He glared at Yami with burning hatred and then threw back his head to scream.  
  
"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU YET PHAROH!!!!! IF IT TAKES ME A THOUSAND MILLENIA I WILL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOU!!!!" There was a tremendous explosion of light and then silence, which was broken by the metallic clink of silver against stone. Yami slowly walked over to pick up the century bracer and other century items, apparently untouched from the ordeal.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma found himself back in his room.  
  
"That was freaky, what happened next? And why are you telling me this?" Yami flopped back on Ranma's bed and closed his eye's.   
  
After I had examined the Century Items I decided that they were a hazard to the shadow games since they can be manipulated by the user to get around the rules and defeat the whole purpose of a duel. Burkera was sent to dump them in the middle of the Mediterranean, but something happened along the way.  
  
"What?" Yami waved his hand and Ranma found himself once more in Egypt, but this time in a bustling market place. A man dressed in black and carrying a traveling pack on his shoulders was trying to maneuver his way through the crowds. Suddenly he backtracked and stopped in front of a stall maintained by a pretty teenage girl.  
  
"Hello gorgeous, what's a pretty little lotus like yourself doing on a mud bank like this?" Ranma groaned at the lame pick-up line but the girl just frowned.  
  
"Are you going to buy something?" Burkera looked the girl up and down and grinned wolfishly.  
  
"I definitely see something I want." The girl growled.  
  
"I don't have time for perverts, now get lost!" Burkera suddenly appeared sitting next to the girls side.  
  
"I'm not a pervert, I just wanted to give such a lovely young lady an equally lovely gift." He rummaged around in his pack and pulled out a tiny silver ornament shaped like a hand mirror. The girl's eyes lit up with interest and she smiled.  
  
"Maybe I was too quick to judge." Burkera smiled.  
  
"So when do you get off work baby?" Ranma groaned again.  
  
"You mean he used the century items to…" Yami nodded.  
  
Yep, by the time he got to the coast he didn't have any left. After I had dealt with him I tried to track them down but by then his "friends" had either sold them or become impossible to find.  
  
"So what's the problem? If they're scattered to the four winds we shouldn't have to worry right?"  
  
Under normal circumstances no, but think back to the duelist finals last night. Realization dawned across Ranma's face.  
  
"That guy that won had the Century Bracer!"   
  
"Yes, he's going to be in the duelist kingdom tournament as well so we have to be careful. For all we know he might have evil intentions." Ranma shook his head and sighed.  
  
"My life was so much simpler before I met you."  
  
__________________________________  
  
The next morning Ukyou stood waiting in front of Nodoka's game shop while Ranma said goodbye to his mother.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'll only be gone for three day's and I'll come right back alright?" Nodoka nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I know but I'm just so proud of you son, you truly are a man among men. Here, I packed some cloths and a few personal items for you to take along." She handed Ranma a duffel bag and hugged him goodbye.  
  
"Good luck son." Ranma hugged back and smiled grimly.  
  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna need it."   
  
______________________________  
  
Once they were around the corner and out of site Ranma dumped the duffel bag into a nearby trash can while Ukyou watched confused.  
  
"Why are you throwing that stuff away Ranma? Ranma reached into a nearby bush and pulled out a pack he had prepared earlier.  
  
"Just look inside for yourself." Her curiosity getting the better of her Ukyou did what Ranma said and pulled the pack out of the trash. But after looking inside she snapped it shut and a deep blush appeared on her face.  
  
"I didn't know they could do that with leather." Ranma nodded and started walking away.  
  
"You learn a lot of things when you have a mom like mine."  
  
[End book one]  
  
_______________________________  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Remember me? Yes, I'm back and now that school is under control I should be able to write more often. I've also been creating some new fics and planned an end for Red Eyes Fury. I've also taken down Spirit detective Ranma since I haven't planned the story out well enough but maybe I'll post it again if I can work out the kinks. As for RKG, I've got most of the Duelist Kingdom arc planned so look for it soon along with some familiar characters from the TV show. Now that we know how the century items came to be they will definitely re-appear along with Ashaton Nonaka. But is he good? Evil? Neutral? We'll soon find out.  
  
Prime out  
  
Animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	10. Intermission Egyptian Successor Yugioh!

Ranma King of Games, chapter ten  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma Belongs to Takahashi sama. Time to get to know the Nadesco belongs to Nergal  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
(A chibi Ranma dressed in a bunny costume and a chibi Ukyou in kindergarten overalls jump across the screen and yell in unison.)  
  
KABOOM!!!!!  
  
(A chibi Yami wearing a beanie slides down the screen pulling a sign that says)  
  
"Time to get to know Ranma King of Games."  
  
(Ranma wearing his bunny costume pops up from behind a fence while Ukyou stands in front looking bored.)  
  
Ranma: "Hey kids, it's time to learn all about everyone's favorite fanfic, Ranma King of Games. We have as our special guest the original author Animeprime."   
  
Ukyou: "He's graciously agreed to come and answer any questions you may have about the series."  
  
Ranma: "I have one Ukyou." (Ukyou looks over still looking bored.)  
  
Ukyou: "What is it?"  
  
(Ranma's enthusiastic, happy attitude disappears and he starts jumping up and down while screaming.)  
  
Ranma: WHY THE HECK AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS!!!!!!!  
  
(Yami appears again looking normal except he's still wearing the beanie.)  
  
Yami: "Because if Ukyou wore it Hugh Hefner would have sued us."  
  
Ranma: "Then why don't YOU wear the bunny suit?!" (Yami frowns making Ranma cringe and shrink back.)  
  
Yami: "I'm a pharaoh; we don't dress up as animals." (Ukyou decides to intervene before things get ugly.)  
  
Ukyou: "Let's answer a few e-mails okay" (She starts rummaging through a large bag.)  
  
Ranma: Wait a second. How can you have a BAG of emails?" (Yami smashes Ranma on the head.)  
  
Yami: "Don't expose those kinds of mistakes or we'll never get out of here. Here's one. 'Dear Mr. Prime, When will the characters from the Yugioh series like Yugi and Joey show up?' Well I'm sorry to say that it is unlikely that they will show up and play a major role in this fic. If Yugi hadn't found and assembled the Millennium Puzzle then he wouldn't have become friends with Joey, Tristan, and Tea which would mean he wouldn't have anyone to show his grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon too. This would mean that Kaiba would never have found out about it and been beaten by Yugi thus attracting the attention of Pegasus. In short, Yugi and the other main characters won't show up in this fic as regular cast members, though the author does have an idea for one chapter much later where they make a guest apperence. Speaking of which, where is Mr. Prime?"   
  
(A tall blonde man wearing a tank top to show off his bulging muscles walks on stage.)  
  
TBM: "Is this the set for chapter ten?" (Ranma and Yami nod, Ukyou starts to drool.)  
  
TBM: "Good, Mr. Prime said he would be here in a few minuets."   
  
(Everyone including the crew facefault. The TBM walks out.)  
  
Yami: "Okay, he'll be here soon. Let's move on to another question Ukyou."  
  
Ukyou: "We've got several about why Pegasus only took half of Nodoka's soul. Maybe we should just take care of that now."  
  
Yami: "Okay, that's rather simple. When Pegasus stole Solomon Moto's soul in the series he took the whole thing meaning his body and soul were separate and he fell into a coma. When Pegasus took half of Nodoka's soul the other half becomes frayed and wears out much faster then it would ageing normal. So even if Ranma gets the stolen half back soon Nodoka won't survive. This is Pegasus's way of forcing Ranma to get through the tournament faster and keep an ace up his sleeve. Next question Ukyou."   
  
(Ukyou pulls out another letter.)  
  
Ukyou: "Dear Mr. Prime, in chapter five Ukyou and Ranma's cards were sent to the graveyard when they fused. How did they get out when the game ended?  
  
Yami: "In a shadow game the cards and monsters are two separate entities. In fusion the monsters are combined and only the cards go to the graveyard. Since Ukyou and Ranma were monsters at the time, not cards, they were fussed into another monster which was returned to the deck after the duel was finished. Monsters returned to the deck are not considered dead so Ranma and Ukyou were able come back."   
  
(Ranma still in the bunny costume is sitting in a corner chuckling at a letter."  
  
Ukyou: "What's so funny?"  
  
Ranma: "This guy is asking if in a future chapter you me and Yami could have a three way. Everyone knows you can't play Duel Monsters with three people. And why does he keep mentioning lemons?"  
  
(Ukyou sighs and rubs her temple while Yami pounds Ranma on the head.)  
  
Ukyou: "You have so much to learn Ranchan. By the way, where is the author?"   
  
(A bishojo teenager wearing a boy's school uniform walks on stage.)  
  
BT: "Is this the set for chapter ten?"  
  
(Everyone nods, Ukyou's eye's turn into little hearts."  
  
BT: He sent me to tell you that he was on his way."   
  
(Everyone once again facefaults except for Ukyou who is clutching her face in pain.)  
  
Ukyou: "Dang it! Eyeballs weren't meant to change shape like that so fast!"  
  
(Yami picks himself up and gets another letter.)  
  
Yami: "Walk it off soldier. Let's go on. This one is asking about Burkera and why his name isn't spelled Bakura like in the series. That's a quick answer. The author needed the name of the spirit of the Millennium Ring and a fan site said that's how it was pronounced in Japanese. He found out later this was wrong and he's working on fixing it."  
  
(A tough teen wearing leather fighter gloves, vest and headband comes through the door.")   
  
TT: "Is this the…"  
  
Yami: "Yes this is the set for chapter ten, and let me guess he's on his way."  
  
(TT looks confused; steam starts to come out from Ukyou's collar.)  
  
TT: "I thought this was the Soccerous Stabber Orphen convention's cosplay contest."  
  
(Every one facefaults, TT leaves. Yami groans and motions for another letter.)  
  
Ukyou: "We have a pile of letters about whether Kasumi is good or evil."  
  
Yami: "Well let's look at the facts. She has the Millennium Tauk and the Millennium Key. She works for Pegasus and was willing to strand Ukyou in the shadow realm. But she also got Ranma's puzzle back from the Amazons and she only wears white when working. So is she good or evil? That's for you to decide."  
  
Ukyou: "That sounds like a lame attempt to avoid answering the question."  
  
(Yami sags.)  
  
Yami: "Well it's not like anybody tells me what's going on in this story, I'm just the spirit of a five thousand year old pharaoh after all. And where the heck did Ranma go?!  
  
Ranma comes back onstage pushing a teenage with his hands tied behind his back and a black bag over his head.  
  
Prime: "Who are you people!? What do you want with me?! I swear I'll start rewinding my videos before I return them!"  
  
Yami: "So this is the author?"  
  
Ranma: "Yeah, he was watching Sailor Moon in his trailer and didn't want to leave so I snuck up and took him hostage."  
  
Yami: "You were able to sneak up on someone while wearing a bunny suit?"  
  
Ranma: "Well not as much 'sneak up' as much as 'charge in and bash him over the head with a tire iron.'"  
  
Prime: "I don't know how those songs got on my hard drive! I swear I'll never use Kazza again!"  
  
(Yami collapses in his chair and sighs.)  
  
Yami: "That's enough for today, let's call it a wrap."  
  
Ranma: "So we don't need the author here anymore?"  
  
Yami: "No why?"   
  
(Ranma grins and begins bashing Animeprime repeatedly over the head.)  
  
Ranma: "THIS IS FOR KILLING OFF KASUMI IN 'ASHES TO ASHES'!!! THIS FOR MARRYING ME TO AKANE IN 'FUTURE CHOICES OF THE PAST'!!! THIS IS FOR TURNING ME INTO A PERMENENT GIRL IN 'VOICES IN THE HEAD'!!! THIS IS FOR STRANDING ME IN HOEN IN 'PK BEJEWLED'!!! THIS IF FOR TURNING ME INTO A DEMON POSSESSED MAD MAN IN 'THE DEMON WITHIN'!!! THIS IS FOR…"  
  
(Ukyou grabs Ranma and stops him.)  
  
Ukyou: "What the heck are you doing Ranchan!!!"  
  
Prime: "Okay…groan…i'l…I'll return my overdue library books…just stop with the hurting and the pain!"  
  
Ranma: That's for all the rotten stuff he's done to me in his unpublished fics."  
  
Ukyou: "Come on, surely its not that bad!"  
  
(Ranma Shows her 'Young Ukyou' Ukyou's eyes widen and she starts beating Prime with her spatula.)  
  
Ukyou: PRIME NO BAKA!!! HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO A BOY YOU PERVERT!!!  
  
(Yami pulls the camera to focus on him and smiles.)  
  
Yami: "Well folks, that's all the time we have for today, see you after the Duelist Kingdom arc!"  
  
Ukyou: "AND THAT'S FOR THAT SHOJO-AI SCEANE WITH SHAMPOO!!!  
  
______________________  
  
Authors notes.  
  
I had a blast writing this. Thanks for your indulgence. 


	11. Ch 11 Let the Duels Commence!

Ranma King of Games Chapter Eleven  
  
Disclaimer: You know by now what goes in here.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Ranma watched as the coastline disappeared and sighed. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and smiled as Ukyou hugged him from behind.  
  
"Don't worry, this tournament will be over soon and you'll be back home before you know it." Ranma good mood deflated once again. If he didn't win this his mother wouldn't even be able to rest in peace and he would most likely be locked in the shadow realm. He looked down at his dueling gauntlet with its two star chips and sighed again.  
  
"Well I'm getting hungry so we might as well see what they have to eat on this ship." Ukyou was a bit puzzled by Ranma's depression but knew exactly what would cheer him up.  
  
"I saw an all you can eat buffet on the third deck." BOOM! Ukyou smiled as she picked herself up and watched the dust trail Ranma left.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Yami watched Ranma load up a plate with the various food and frowned.  
  
Honestly Ranma, I know you have to keep your energy up but you don't have to totally pig out! Ranma added another layer of roast beef and thought back.  
  
Come on Yami, I'm just fulfilling the rules of the Anything Goes. Never let free food go to waste. He had just put a cupcake on his plate when a hand reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"Hey that was mine!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't see your name on it. Live with it." Ranma growled and looked over at the fool that dared to take his food. He wore a leather vest over a red shirt and as well as sunglasses and a bandana on his head colored like the American flag. "That was the last one. Now give it back or it gets ugly." The cupcake bandit sneered.  
  
"Yeah right, like you could actually take me on. I'm Bandit Keith, the number one duelist in America."  
  
"I'd suggest that you guys not fight. There are security guards here in the crowd." Ranma and the bully looked over to see a man holding a plate of salad. "Why don't you two settle this with a duel. Each of you draws one monster randomly from your deck. The one with the highest attack points wins." Yami blinked as he saw the silver bracelet on the mans wrist. Hmm, Ashaton Nonaka. And from the amount of shadow energy he's putting off I'd say he already has several of the century items. Rats, there goes my theory that he got the Century Bracer by accident. Keith sneered.  
  
"Why is this any of your business?" Ashaton looked on indifferently.  
  
"Because you're holding up the line. And I want to get more food." A little subdued Keith placed the cupcake on a table and started rummaging in his jacket for a deck.  
  
"Fine, but Lady luck always smiles on me." By now Ukyou had walked up and was curious as to what was going on.  
  
"Is something wrong Ranchan?" Ranma handed laid his plate next to the cupcake and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing yet, just watch my food for a minuet okay?" Ranma pulled out his deck and smiled as he drew a card from the middle.   
  
"Why don't you go first Kieth." Keith started shuffling his deck and drew a card from the top.  
  
"Sure thing chump." Moron, I always keep my strongest cards in my wrist band so I can draw them in a tough spot. "Meet my Cyberteck Alligator. It has twenty five hundred attack points. What pathetic monster do you have?" Ranma sighed and put on a disappointed face.  
  
"Rats, all I have is this little dragon." Keith laughed.  
  
"I knew you had nothin!"  
  
"Of course its three thousand attack points still beat your monster."  
  
"What!" Ranma held up his card to show a snarling white beast.  
  
"Meet Blue Eyes, my favorite card."  
  
That's not possible, Ranma Soatome has the last one. You can't be him!"  
  
"Well I am and I guess this means I win." Ashaton nodded.  
  
"By the way Keith, if you're going to keep your cards in those things on your arms they're going to get sweaty. You should really keep them in your deck." Ranma growled.  
  
"You cheater! I can't believe you would do something like that!" Ranma's began cracking his knuckles while Bandit Keith feigned innocence.  
  
"I don't know what he's talking about, well I got to go. Enjoy your food." And like that he disappeared into the crowd. Ranma calmed himself down and turned to his new friend.  
  
"Thanks." Ashaton shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't mention it. Good luck during the tournament Ranma."  
  
"You to." As Ashaton walked Ranma turned to collect his prize. But to his horror he saw Ukyou wiping a bit of icing from her mouth.  
  
"So who was your new friend? Not another fiancée I hope."  
  
"Ukyou…"  
  
"Man they have the best cupcakes here."  
  
___________________________________   
  
"I said I'm sorry Ranma. How much longer are you going to pout?" Ranma was leaning against the railing with his head propped in his arms looking morose.  
  
"Come on Ranchan, they did bring out a new tray a few seconds later."  
  
"But that was my cupcake, I dueled that guy and didn't even get to know what it tasted like." Ukyou sighed, grabbed Ranma and pulled him into a deep, deep kiss. At first he flailed around but after awhile he stopped struggling and hung limp. Ukyou stepped back and crossed her arms.  
  
"Now is your curiosity satisfied?" Ranma dumbly nods.  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Ge whiz! Get a room you two." Ranma winced.  
  
"I know that voice. Please say it isn't him." Ukyou sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It is." Leaning against the rail of the ship with a look of disgust on his face was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Honestly, were about to participate in the biggest tournament of all time and you all are playing kissy face. Where's your pride as a duelist Ranma?"  
  
"Why is it any of your business Kaiba?" Kaiba growled.  
  
"Because you are now the worlds best duelist and I'm temporarily second best, if you aren't focused you'll lose and then I'll be the third best in the world. That's something I can't live with." Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gee, how could I have been SO inconsiderate."  
  
"Remember this Ranma, I always win in the end. When you reach the island I am going to be your first opponent." With that Kaiba walked away towards the back of the ship. Ranma shook his head and sighed again.  
  
"Great I have an interesting day to look forward to tomorrow."  
  
"Just ignore that idiot, you've already beat him twice. Beating him again will be easy."  
  
"I hope your right Ukyou."   
  
"You just need to forget about it and relax Ranchan." Ukyou pulled some cards out of her pocket and showed them to Ranma.  
  
"Want to see the cards I just got in a trade? I got some real good ones!" Ranma took the offered cards and nodded his head.  
  
"Not bad, these will really help your deck, but I think it still needs something." He reached into his back pack and took out a thin stack of cards. "I've been saving this in my side deck but I think you can use it more." Ranma took a card with the picture of a clock and handed it to Ukyou. She took it and looked over confused.  
  
"A Limiter Remover? But I don't have any machine monsters in my deck." Ranma smiled.  
  
"Trust me, it can come in handy in a tight spot." Ukyou put the card in her own deck and smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Ranma, I'll put it to good use." Over at a nearby table a blonde woman smiled as she took a sip of tea. This warranted looking into.  
  
____________________________________   
  
After touring the rest of the ship with Ranma Ukyou decided that it was time to turn in. But when she stepped into her assigned room she felt a presence behind her. Whirling around Ukyou saw a familiar white robed duelist.  
  
"It's nice to see you Ukyou. How have you been?" Ukyou started reaching for her battle spatula but Ishtar raised her hand to show she was not a threat.  
  
"Settle down, I just wanted to wish you good luck in the tournament. Master Pegasus is looking forward to your performance."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't trust you completely, you did threaten to leave me in the shadow realm after all." Ishtar shook her hooded head.  
  
"Oh my! Did I really say that? Well then I must apologize, I had no intention of leaving you there, I just wanted to make sure that you had what it takes to compete. Master Pegasus can't have low level duelists on his island now can he?" Ishtar pulled a golden amulet in the shape of a key from around her neck and started melting through the floor.  
  
"I've got other business to attend to so good luck and good bye." Ukyou stared and then tapped on the floor where Ishtar had disappeared with her foot but it was solid.  
  
________________________________   
  
Ranma nervously paced across the deck of the ship trying to order his thoughts but it was a loosing battle. Yami lounged on a deck chair pretending to be asleep so Ranma knew better then to bother him with his problem. With a sigh he dropped himself down into a chair and slammed his head against the tabletop. A second later he was gritting his teeth and began rubbing his forehead.   
  
"Well it certainly looks like you have problems." Looking over Ranma saw a blonde teenage girl sitting across the table reading a fashion magazine. "The name's Mai Valentine, so what are you so worried about?" Ranma laid his head on the table more gently this time.  
  
"Just nervous about the tournament that's all." Mai nodded and took a sip of tea.  
  
"Maybe you're also worried about having to duel your friend am I right?" Ranma grimaced.  
  
"I forgot about that. I don't want to fight Ukyou."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have given her that card. If you want to win in duel monsters you have to rely on yourself. A true duelist doesn't have any friends." Ranma stared at Mai.  
  
"You do realize that this is a game we're talking about, not a job." It was Mai's turn to grimace.  
  
"For you maybe but some of us take it much more seriously. If you don't devote yourself to Duel Monsters one hundred percent you'll never be a winner."   
  
"Do you really want to be a winner if you have to sacrifice so much?" For a moment Mai sat stunned and then laughed.  
  
"Well actually yes I would, it's not like I had much to sacrifice anyway." Mai put down her magazine and looked intently at Ranma's face, making him a little uncomfortable.  
  
"You're starting to grow on me. I have to know, are you and that Ukyou person an item?" Ranma nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yep, Ukyo's my fiancé." Mai sighed and rose to leave.  
  
"Darn, the handsome ones always get taken first. Oh well, your clothes would have eventually driven me insane." Ranma looked down at his Chinese shirt and pants puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
They would be good if you were a martial artist but you're going up against seasoned duelists not fighters. If you're going to intimidate them you have to dress the part, right now you're advertising 'dumb jock'." Ranma slammed his head into the table again.  
  
"Great! More problems."  
  
______________________________   
  
The next morning the ship landed and the dock soon became a mess of confused duelists. Men in black suits and sunglasses guided them to the front of a large castle on the top of a hill while workers assembled sound equipment. Finally a man dressed in a red suit came out onto a balcony and began to speak.  
  
"Ladies and Gentle men, I welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom tournament!" The crowd began to cheer until Pegasus waved for them to stop.  
  
"The reason you are here is because you have proven to be the best of the best. Now you will duel to be the greatest in the world! Each of you must wager the star chips you possess. When you collect ten you shall continue to the finals, but if you lose all of your star chips you will be asked to leave. While you are dueling remember that nothing is as it appears to be on this island. You will find new rules and secrets so plan your decks well. Build them with cunning, skill and power. For the one who overcomes all challengers and eventually me will be crowned KING OF GAMES!!!" Once again the crowd roared its enthusiasm. Pegasus pointed to the sky above his castle where fireworks had begun to   
  
LET THE DUELS COMENCE!!!"  
  
_____________________________   
  
A few minuets later Ranma and Kaiba had found a suitable place to duel. After taking his place on the stand above the holographic dueling field he began to shuffle his deck.  
  
"I'm ready Kaiba."  
  
"Me too Ranma." The life point counter on the dueling field lit up to two thousand as both players cried in unison.  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
______________________________   
  
Authors notes.  
  
Finally we're going to see some dueling and all of the characters have shown up.I know I've probably lost a few fans with my last chapter but I thought it was a good way to separate the end of the prolong and the beginning of the Duelist Kingdom Saga. If you were unhappy with it I' would gladly refund your money except you're getting this for free. 


	12. Ch 12 Faith in the cards

Ranma King of Games Chapter twelve  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Ranma ½. There I said it now stop bothering me. What? You don't think that's enough? Why do you people keep bothering me! Just leave me Alone! Fine! You brought this on yourself! (The symbol of an eye appears on Prime's forehead) MIND CRUSH!!!   
  
_________________________   
  
From the sidelines Ukyou nervously watched the two combatants studying their hands.  
  
"Nervous? You shouldn't be, Ranma will beat Kaiba easily." Ukyou singled out the voice from the crowd that had gathered and pondered.  
  
"I met you last night." The young man smiled.  
  
"The name is Ashaton, and if I'm correct your name is Ukyou isn't it?" Ukyou nodded.  
  
"Well like I said, Ranma can beat Kaiba if he thinks positively so you can relax."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Kaiba finished calculating his battle plans and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy taking you apart Ranma, so I'm going to let you go first." Ranma shook his head.  
  
"Fine, this duel will be for one star chip."  
  
"Only one? Fine, it doesn't matter as long as I beat you and take back my title. Now make your move. Unless your just a scared little girl." Ranma glared.  
  
"No one calls me that and gets away with it. Headless Knight in defense mode!" On Ranma's side of the field a goastly suit of armor appeared and swung it's sword. [1450 1700] Kaiba drew a card and laid it on the field.  
  
"I'll lay a card face down and attack with Spear Dragon." [1900, 0] A blue dragon with a large shovel like head bore down on Ranma's monster and smashed it to bits. Kaiba smirked as Ranma watched his life points went down.  
  
"Spear dragon's effect allows it to deduct the difference between it's attack points and your monsters defense points from your life points."   
  
{Ranma 1800 Kaiba 2000}  
  
"That's not the only effect it has Kaiba, once it attacks it goes into defense mode and with no defense points it's easy game. So I summon the Beast of Gilfer to destroy it!" A large demon like monster with wings and claws appeared on Ranma's side of the field and hurled a ball of hell fire at the Spear Dragon. [2200, 2500] Kaiba smiled as his monster screamed in pain and melted away.  
  
"Thanks Ranma, you did just what I needed; I activate Michizure which allows me to send one of your monsters to the graveyard once one of mine has been destroyed. So say good bye to your beast." An enormous pair of hands reached up out of the ground and dragged Ranma's monster down. For a moment it appeared that it would break free but a second later it was gone.   
  
"You let your anger get to you and now you're paying the price. So now I play the Lord of Dragons and equip him with the Flute of Summoning Dragons to bring out the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Ranma frowned as Kaiba's powerful monsters took their place on the field.  
  
"I can still beat you yet Kaiba."  
  
"Not with out any life points you can't. Blue Eyes, Red Eye's, Lord of Dragons! Attack his life points directly!" Ranma stood stunned as the three creatures bore down on him and smashed against the front of his podium. A second later his life points decreased by a further three hundred.  
  
{Ranma 1500, Kaiba 2000}  
  
"Pegasus said there were new rules remember, and as the man who programmed these dueling arena's I had access to all of them. One of them is that if you have no monsters on the field I can attack directly and subtract one hundred life points for each of my attacking monsters."  
  
"That's cheating!"  
  
"Duel monsters is won by the strongest competitor, and strength comes from information."  
  
"This game is won through heart, not just brains or strength."  
  
"So you think you can prove me wrong? Then just go ahead and try. Now I arm my Lord of Dragons with the Staff of the Dragon King, it switches him to defense mode and gives him eight hundred extra defense points for each dragon on the field. [ LoD 1200, 2600] and with him on the field none of my dragons can be destroyed with magic trap or monster effects." Ranma drew a card from the top of his deck and smiled inwardly. I got my Blue Eye's, great! But I shouldn't risk using it until it can really do some damage. And I if I summoned it now his Lord of dragons would have to many defense points for me to destroy. Ranma took another card from his hand and laid it sideways.  
  
"Stone Soldier in defense mode." Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eye's.  
  
"That's the best you can do after that speech? I can't see how I lost to a pathetic duelist like you. But since you must have some secret strategy planned I'll do what you do and also summon a monster in defense mode. Sagi the Dark Clown, entertain me while I wait for this wimp to lose." A demented jester materialized and began to prance around while laughing insanely. "I'll also lay two cards face down, but before I end my turn I'll have my dragons destroy your soldier and attack you directly once more."  
  
{Ranma 1400, 2000}  
  
"Now make your move." Ranma drew a card and laid it on the field smiling.  
  
"I summon the Buster Blader in attack mode." A moment later a purple clad warrior appeared and swung it's massive blade in a circle. "Now attack his Lord of Dragons! With the extra thousand attack points he'll win easily." But just before the atack hit Kaiba flipped a card over and it struck his Dark Clown. Saggie's head was crushed like an overripe melon but it continued to laugh as it disintegrated. Kaiba soon took over.  
  
"Ahhahaha it just keeps getting better and better. My Shift trap card made you send my weak monster to the graveyard, and since Saggi was a dark monster with less then one thousand atack points I can activate my other trap. Meet your doom activate Krush Kard." A moment later holographic lightning appeared around the cards in Ranma's deck and hand and his Buster Blader faded from view.  
  
"What happened?" Kaiba held up a card with the picture of several large germs on the front.  
  
"This is a Krush Kard. It's a virus that infects your deck and kills all of your monsters with more then fifteen hundred attack points. Now you can't use your all powerful blue eye's can you? And with no powerful monsters I just have to keep attacking you directly each turn to win. In fact now that it's my turn I'll summon Youzanryu and do just that." A dragon covered in jeweled scales charged with his companions towards Ranma's podium. [2100 2800] "Say good by to another three hundred life points Ranma." Ranma steadied himself and watched his life points go down.  
  
{Ranma 1100, Kaiba 2000}  
  
I can't let him keep attacking me like that. I have to come up with a way to defeat him. What should I do Yami? but Yami didn't answer, in fact Ranma couldn't sense him anywhere. What's going on? I need you help Yami, why aren't you here? still no answer. Ranma dejectedly laid a card on the field.  
  
"I place this in defense mode." Kaiba pulled a card from his hand and slapped it on the field.  
  
"Time to meet my second Blue eyes Ranma, I'll have him destroy your defense monster and then you can say good by to another three hundred life points.  
  
{Ranma 800, Kaiba 2000}  
  
Ranma sagged down and buried his head in his right hand while surveying the cards in his left. He didn't have any monsters, which meant in two turns he was going to lose. His mother would die and he would have to live with the knowledge that it was all his fault. For a moment he felt like he was going to cry.  
  
I can't do this. I don't have any cards in my deck that can stop those monsters. Kaiba is going to beat me and there is nothing I can do. He shakily reached to draw a card but stopped. What's the point, I should just surrender now and get it over with. He reached out to pick up his deck and leave when he heard something that stopped him.  
  
I can't believe that my son is going to just quit instead of toughing it out. Maybe I was wrong about you being manly. Time and space seemed to stand still around Ranma as he whirled around and faced the faint imaged of his mother. Dressed in her favorite kimono and wearing the Soatome honor blade on her back she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Honestly, I was so impressed by how you beat Kaiba twice already but you've really lost your focus haven't you. Why is that?"  
  
"Mom, I don't understand. How can you be here?"  
  
"That's not important, now please answer my question. Why haven't you been able to beat Kaiba yet?"  
  
"Well, he's become better then me."  
  
"No you've just become worse then him. I saw your deck and while I was impressed with what you thought up, I realized that you would never win with it. It just doesn't have any heart. Its all about power and not respecting your cards. For a moment I thought I was looking at Kaiba's deck. You've been so worried about what will happen if you lose you've lost sight of the real goal and your deck became a pile of paper and ink."  
  
"But how am I supposed to win, I just can't do it."  
  
"Alone no, but I added a few surprises to your deck before you left. Now draw and see for yourself." Ranma reached out to grab Nodoka but she began to fade away.  
  
"Remember, you can't win these things alone. Ukyou and I are both cheering for you so go and make me proud."  
  
"Mom!" But Nodoka had faded out of sight. Ranma bowed his head and turned back to the dueling board as time resumed.   
  
"Well Ranma, are you ready to give up yet. There's no way you can win with a pathetic deck like that." Ranma nodded his head.  
  
"You're right." Every one watching the duel stopped talking and stared as Ranma reached for his deck.  
  
"But I won't quit." He drew a card from the top without looking at it.   
  
"I realized that I was dueling for the wrong reason. But I've realized my mistake and my faith in my deck has been restored." He flipped the card over and smiled.  
  
"And my faith rewards me with the Swords of Revealing Light!" Everyone gasped and Kaiba growled.  
  
"That will only postpone your defeat for three turns. I will still beat you Ranma!"  
  
"Three turns is all I need, now watch as my swords go to work!" Ranma forcefully laid the card down and smiled as splinters of light appeared around all of Kaiba's monsters.  
  
"Since your monsters can't move they can't attack me directly so I'll summon another Stone Soldier in attack mode and end my turn." Kaiba drew and frowned.  
  
"I already have five monsters on the field so I lay this card face down and end my turn." Ranma drew and smiled larger. "I equip my Stone Soldier with Megamorph, which doubles his attack and defense points." [2600 4000] "Now attack his Youzanyru!" The pile of boulders pulled a metal sword from a sheath on its shoulder and charged down amazingly fast upon Kaiba's monster. A second later it was gone."  
  
{Ranma 800 Kaiba 1500}  
  
"Alright, so you managed to cause damage to my life points, that still won't save you. I set my Red Eyes to defense mode and end my turn." Ranma picked a card from his hand and laid it on the field. "I use Stop Defense and then attack it with my supercharged Soldier." For the second time one of Kaiba's dragons was sent to the graveyard.  
  
{Ranma 800 Kaiba 1300}  
  
"You still haven't beaten me yet Ranma." Ranma smiled feeling his usual confidence coming back. "But I'm getting close. Make your move."  
  
"Oh I will, I summon my third Blue Eyes. Now I have my three most powerful monsters just waiting to destroy you. And your swords effect ends this turn so you had better have a plan." Ranma switched his monster sideways.  
  
"My four thousand defense points should keep me safe for the time being."  
  
"No, they won't, I activate my trap, Defense Paralysis. Your monster is switched into attack mode. My Blue Eye's will destroy it with ease." Ranma watched in surprise as his life points went down. "Then I'll have my two other dragons attack you directly."  
  
{Ranma 200 Kaiba 1300}  
  
This is bad, I don't have any other moves. Mom had better have slipped in a really good card." Ranma drew and outwardly remained calm but inside he was jumping with glee.  
  
This will turn the tide. "Alright Kaiba, I activate the magic card Exchange. We each look at each others hand and pick a card we want from it." A hidden panel revealed itself over both players duel mat and they each laid their cards on it. On the other side a picture of what the other person had appeared and a small slot opened on the side. "I'll take this Monster Reborn, it should come in handy." Kaiba put his card in the slot where it disappeared and then reappeared on the other side. On the outside Ranma was looking worried but inwardly Ranma was smiling. Now if only I can count on Kaiba to be as greedy as usual. He watched as Kaiba looked at his cards. Suddenly his eyes lit up.  
  
"You amateur, once again amaze me with your foolishness Ranma, you used Exchange when you had your Blue Eyes White Dragon in your hand. Of course you can't use it because of my Krush Kard, but that won't stop me. Now lets see what its like to command the worlds four blue eyes all at once. Hand it over."   
  
"Fine." Ranma put the card in the slot and sent it back to Kaiba. Now we'll see who the real amateur is. Kaiba grabbed the card like a child grabs a piece of candy, but the second he added it to his hand holographic lightning appeared and struck his deck.   
  
"What did you do?!" Ranma felt his mirth begin to over flow and soon he was laughing.  
  
"When you grow up on the road you learn that viruses are very contagious. You just nuked every monster in your deck with your own Krush Kard!"  
  
"NO!!!"   
  
_________________________________   
  
Ukyou and several others watching began to cheer as Kaiba stared in disbelief. But Ashaton looked on puzzled.  
  
"If what Ranma says is true then why didn't Kaiba's monsters disappear? They should have been destroyed…unless." He looked over to the far corner of Kaiba's field where a man dressed in robes and dragon bones stood holding a large staff. "I forgot, Kaiba still has his Lord of Dragons in play which prevents his Dragons from being destroyed by magic, trap or monster effects. And since he's equipped with the Staff of the Dragon King he gets eight hundred extra defense points for each dragon on the field. With forty two thousand defense points it's pretty much impossible for Ranma to attack." Ukyou bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Then what can he do?"   
  
_________________________________   
  
"Alright Ranma, you've managed to infect my deck, but with my Lord of Dragons in play my three Blue Eyes won't be destroyed, and I can still attack you directly since you don't have any monsters on the field. That means the game will be over."   
  
"Sorry Kaiba but It's still my turn and since MY Blue eyes can't be used you have to discard it back to my graveyard." Kaiba put the card back in the slot and it popped out a moment later on Ranma's side. "Now I'll put it in my graveyard but I might as well not. Because once I use Monster Reborn it will go to the field. And since your Lord of D protects all dragons it won't disappear." A second later Ranma's favorite monster appeared and roared to the heavens."  
  
"I'll lay this card face down and end my turn. Now the last thing to do it to take down your Lord of Dragons." Kaiba drew a card and smiled.  
  
"I'll have one of my Blue eyes attack and destroy yours and then when my other two attack directly you'll be dead. Attack him blue eyes!" The mighty behemoth opened its maw and blasted forth with a mighty wave of white energy. Kaiba began to laugh dementedly as it charged down towards Ranma's last hope but the blast smashed against Ranma's monster and glanced off without doing any harm. He stared in amazement at the faint outline of a demonic monster clutched around the neck of his prized creature. Ranma pulled a monster card from his graveyard with a picture of the beast.  
  
"Remember my Beast of Gilfer that you sent to the graveyard during my second turn? Its special effect allows me to decrease the attack points of an opponents monster by five hundred once its in the graveyard. Since your monster was weaker when it attacked mine it is destroyed and you lose five hundred life points." Kaiba's face became red with rage and a blood vessel appeared on his forehead.  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA!!! If that's the way you want to play then so BE IT!!! Blue Eyes, attack his own Blue Eyes and then direct attack!!!" Ranma's and Kaiba's monsters crashed against each other and disintegrated while the other one attacked Ranma.  
  
{Ranma 100, Kaiba 800}   
  
"You're down to your last life points Ranma and you have no more cards in your hand. You won't win this. Just make us all happy and give up." Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I'm determined to win. I can't give up. Now I draw." I have an idea of how to win this but I need help from mom. He picked up the card and laid it on the field.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards from my deck." Alright mom, time to see if you really meant what you said. He reached down to pick up the two cards and for a moment he thought he saw the faint outline of his mothers hand on top of his. He slowly brought the two cards up to look at them and then turned stonefaced.  
  
"This duel is over Kaiba. First I summon Copycat to the field." A clown holding a mirror in front of it's face appeared and waited. "Its special effect allows me to copy any card that has been on the field. I chose to copy my Blue Eyes." The clown morphed into a shadowy image of Ranma's Blue Eyes.  
  
[3000, 2500]  
  
"Then I activate my face down card, Black Pendant and equip it to my copycat Dragon. Black pendant raises a monsters attack by five hundred but also inflicts five hundred points of damage to my opponents life points once it is sent to the graveyard. So I attack your Lord of Dragons. With only two dragons on the field its defense points are to low to stop my attack and it is destroyed." A second later Kaiba's monster was destroyed. "And without its special ability all of our powerful monsters are destroyed. Including my dragon and its black pendant."   
  
{Ranma 100 Kaiba 300}   
  
"Then I'll take a page out of your book and attack you directly."  
  
"What are you talking about? You have no monsters on the field." Ranma held up the last card in his hand.  
  
"This will give me four of them. I play the magic card Scapegoat!" on Ranma's side of the field four fuzzy sheep materialized. "They may have zero attack and defense points but they're still treated as monsters so they can attack you directly."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Scapegoats! Attack him directly!" The four sheep yawned and started floating toward Kaiba's podium quickly picking up speed. They bleated as they hit and bounced off and a moment later Kaiba's life points began to drop.  
  
{Ranma 100 Kaiba 0}  
  
________________________________________   
  
"Alright Kaiba, hand over one of your star chips like we agreed." Kaiba scowled and took the piece of metal off of his glove as if he were being asked to give up a finger.  
  
"I've still got one left so I challenge you again." A large muscular man wearing a business suit and sunglasses stepped foreword and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry but according to my employer's new rules that isn't allowed." He opened up a small book and read out loud.  
  
"In order to keep personal grudges to a minimum and prevent weaker players from being hunted contestants can only duel a person once in the first stage of the tournament. This does not apply to the finals or semi finals." Kaiba frowned and turned to leave.   
  
"Then I'll see you in the semi finals Ranma, and don't you forget it!" Ranma sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Of course Kaiba wouldn't change but at least he didn't have to worry about him for a while. Suddenly something heavy grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Congratulations Ranchan! I knew you would beat that creep!"  
  
_______________________________   
  
From the tower of his castle Maximillion Pegasus watched the two lovers on his security systems television.  
  
"Well, Ranma managed to win. That's good, I certainly can't have Seto Kaiba running around with the power of the pharaoh now can I?" A woman covered in white robes lead a puny boy with large glasses towards Pegasus's desk.  
  
"He says he's ready to go after Ranma, Master Pegasus." Pegasus turned and smiled.  
  
"Are you now?" The boy began to snicker.  
  
"Hoi hoi hoi hoi! I watched the way Ranma fought so ruining his strategy will be simple."  
  
"Alright, you know what to do."  
  
________________________________   
  
After he had managed to get Ukyou off of him and said goodbye to Ashaton Ranma tried to make contact with Yami. Saying he needed to sit down and rest after his grueling duel he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. The next instant he was walking through the chambers of Yami's mind, trying to navigate the mazes and hallways. He finally found Yami in a bedroom lying on a massive king sized bed.  
  
"Gee partner, I can't thank you enough for all your help today. I really couldn't have won that duel with out you." Yami waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"You're welcome." Ranma frowned.  
  
"I was being sarcastic. If mom hadn't been there I would have lost all hope." Yami sat up and his body and clothes began to change. His face became more feminine and skin whiter. His wild hair smoothed down to become long and brownish red. And his clothes transformed into a kimono. Ranma blinked as he realized he was looking at his mother. Yami spoke again but this time he sounded like a woman.  
  
"Like I said, you're welcome."  
  
"Wait a minute! You mean…"  
  
"That was me. You can't just keep relying on me forever Ranma, some day I won't be there and then what will you do? So I decided to let you win this one on your own. Of course that doesn't mean I couldn't offer encouragement from the sidelines the best way I see fit."  
  
"But those cards from mom."  
  
"They really did come from her. In fact there was a letter about them in the suitcase you trashed. I just thought that it would be better if you found out for yourself." Ranma digested this for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"You're right Yami." Ranma cracked his knuckles.  
  
"But if you ever try to look like my mom again the Millenium Puzzle is going to get well acquainted with the bottom of Tokyo bay. Combrende?" Yami smiled at the way this mortal was trying to threaten him but pooffed back to normal and nodded.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
___________________________________   
  
Authors notes.  
  
Please excuse my bragging but I feel that this was probably the best duel I have ever written. Yes I know Lord of Dragons effect isn't really what I said it was in the fic but still it's good. I know several readers might be angry and confused about attacking directly so let me explain it in more detail. During a duel if your opponent does not have any monsters you can have your monsters attack him directly and inflict one hundred points of damage to his life points no mater what your monsters attack points are. One last thing, Kaiba's Staff of the Dragon King card does not exist, I made it up. Things are about to go into overdrive with this story so check back often for more updates.  
  
animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	13. Ch 13 I'm really, REALLY sorry for this ...

Ranma King of Games Chapter Thirteen.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma is the property of Viz and Takahashi.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I apologize for this chapter in advance.   
  
Disclaimer 3: All of the original characters and cards in this chapter belong to me and if you steal them I'll hunt you down and shave your pets.  
  
Disclaimer 4: And yes, I know where you live. ______________________________________   
  
"Ha! Why don't you just give up Ranma! My horde of insects has you completely cornered. My Insect Queen not only gets a power bonus from the wooded playing field we're on, but it gets an extra two hundred from each of my other four insect monsters! You're puny little Buster Blader is no match!" Ranma smirked confidently.  
  
"I'll admit that you caught me off guard with the field power bonus system Weevil. But I'm still going to win. You forgot about my trap card." He flipped over a card with the picture of a goblin doctor and two goblin nurses.  
  
"Meet DNA Surgery. It changes all of the monsters on the field to whatever type I want. And since my Buster Blader gains five hundred extra attack points for every dragon on your side of the field I'll choose that." Ranma's and Weevils monsters disappeared and reappeared wearing scales and horns.  
  
"Now Dragon Buster Blader! Destroy his insect Queen!"   
  
________________________________________   
  
For the first time in a long time Ranma felt relaxed. Beating Kaiba yet again had restored his shaky confidence and thrashing Underwood had been another big boost.  
  
  
  
"Well that's two duels down. Four more stars and I'm going to face Pegasus. Nothing can stop me now."  
  
"So Ranma, who are you going to duel next?" Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Who knows Uchan. To bad that Ashaton guy disappeared. I bet he's really good". Ukyou smiled as Ranma continued to brag but frowned when she looked down at her own glove with only one star. I've got to have more duels if I want to catch up.   
  
_______________________________   
  
In the castle on the hill Pegasus was sitting at a table drinkinga glass of wine and laughing occasionally at the manga he was reading.  
  
"You really should try this some time Ishtar." The woman behind him dressed in white robes shook her hooded head.  
  
"I don't like cartoons. They're pointless and unrealistic. In real life the hero doesn't always win and the villains don't always loses." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun at all. Besides, even though you know the hero will win its fun to see how the villain will toy with him first. Weevil failed to stop Ranma but you and I both knew that would happen." From around Ishtar's neck the Millenium Tauk glinted in the sunlight. "We need to send another eliminator out Ishtar. Shun should do."  
  
"That won't do any good. Ranma will annihilate Shun's deck in an instant with his Blue Eyes White Dragon." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Who said anything about sending him after Ranma."  
  
________________________________   
  
Ranma and Ukyou were walking along when the sound of a lady in distress reached their ears.   
  
"I told you Shun! I'm not interested! Now get the hell away!"   
  
"But Mai! My love, my sunrise! I can't live without you!" With a quick glance at each other Ranma and Ukyou hastened their pace and walked around a hill to see Mai trying to put some distance between herself and a tall, blonde and well-built man.  
  
"Leave...Me...The...Hell...ALONE!!!"   
  
With a frown Ukyou mumbled. "Gee, you'd think he was related to Tatawaki Kuno." The man had heard her though and looked at her curiously.  
  
"You know my cousin?" Ukyou rolled her eyes. "That explains a lot." Suddenly Ranma seemed to realize something.  
  
"I could swear that I've seen you before, you didn't happen to work on TV did you?"  
  
"Why yes I did." Max took a pose. "I am the great Max Shun, television star extraordinare. I'm sure you've heard of me."  
  
"Of course I remember! You used to be the star that old Sentai show, Daiten Gangar. Remember how we used to watch it as kids Ukyou?  
  
______________________   
  
A chibi Ranma is seen running towards a house where an Okenomiyaki Yatti stands waiting outside. A chibi Ukyou is standing in the door waving for him to hurry.  
  
"Come on Ranchan! It's already started!"  
  
"I'm coming Ucchan!" Both little tykes rushed into the home's living room where the television was blaring loud energetic music and displaying people dressed in brightly colored spandex body suits and helmets.  
  
"I can't wait Uchan! Today we finally get to see the fight between Joe and General Doom!"   
  
"Me either! I want to see if Jen and Hikari finally stop arguing and work together." They both turned their attention to the screen where the characters were using martial arts moves to kick some serious minion ass.  
  
"Go go go Daiten Gangar!!!  
  
_________________________   
  
"That's not how it happened at all!!!" Ranma looked at Ukyou confused.  
  
"What do you mean? We loved to watch it together." Ukyou shook her head.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory on what really happened."  
  
_________________________   
  
A chibi Ranma is seen running towards a house where an Okenomiyaki Yatti stands waiting outside. A chibi Ukyou is standing in the door but when she sees Ranma coming she rushes inside and locks it. Ranma doesn't notice and jumps in through the window.  
  
"Come on Ukyou, Daiten Gangar is on we don't want to miss it."  
  
"You Jackass! Why do you have to come over her every day? I want to watch Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Sailor Moon is for girls Ukyou. Guys should watch action shows like Dai Gangar." Ukyou throws a punch but Ranma countered it, knocking her down and then sitting on her back.  
  
"The shows starting Ukyou, do you have anything to eat?  
  
________________________   
  
"That's how I remember it Ranma." Ukyou looked over at Ranma who was rubbing the back of his head and grinning with embarrassment.   
  
"I can't believe you liked such a stupid show." Max grabbed at his heart and hunched over as if he had been hit.  
  
"The episodes had no plot." Max sunk even lower.  
  
"It was nothing but senseless action that wasn't even that good." Max was now on his knees.  
  
"And the acting was just terrible!" Max crashed into the ground. But he quickly got up and pointed an angry fist at Ukyou.  
  
"That's it missy, no one ridicules my life's work and gets away with it." Ukyou look at him with disgusted curiosity.  
  
"Missy?"  
  
"Yes and I'm challenging you to a duel, you wouldn't know this but I happen to be one of Pegasus's eliminators. If you lose this duel you lose all of your star chips, but if you win I'll double them. Of course that's assuming you actually had a chance of beating me." He pulled back the sleeves of his shirt to reveal strips of star chips running up the sides of his arms.   
  
"There is a dueling field over there, get your deck and prepare for the worst."  
  
_____________________________   
  
Ranma watched intently as Max shuffled his deck and drew five cards. "If what I suspect is true then Ukyou may be in for the fight of her life." Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ranma, this guy couldn't even be a good actor, what makes you think that he can duel."  
  
"Well he is an eliminator after all." Ranma and Mai looked over to see Ashaton leaning against a tree. As he flicked a bit of dust from the Century Bracer on his wrist he became thoughtful.  
  
"Did you read the ninety eighth issue of Duel Monsters Monthly?" Ranma nodded.  
  
"Then your friend is in for one tough fight." Mai hated being left out of the loop and decided to voice her ire.  
  
"What are you two talking about?!" Ranma shook his head.  
  
"If I'm right you'll see, and I hope I'm not."  
  
_______________________________   
  
Ukyou smiled at the good hand she had just drawn and picked out two cards.  
  
"Okay Shun. I've been wanting to beat you up ever since your obnoxious show first aired. So I'll lay one card face down and summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode." A young blonde warrior wielding a broad sword appeared on Ukyo's side of the field looking stern. [1700, 1000] Max considered his hand and picked out a monster.   
  
"I chose to summon Daiten Ranger Red in attack mode." A man clad from head to toe in red and gold spandex burst from the ground and took a karate stance. [1600 1200] "I'll also set one card face down." Ukyou stared dumfounded until Ranma sighed and shook his head in despair.  
  
"I knew it." Ashaton nodded.  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Well would you two mind filling me in if you know so much." Ashaton took a pack of cards from his backpack and fished about until he found the one he wanted. He handed it to Mai who looked at the picture of a Dai ganger cast member.  
  
"About seven years ago the company that produced Dai Ganger was bought up by Industrial Illusions. Every one of their programs were canceled except for Dai Ganger because Maximillion Pegasus took a personal interest in it. I'm sure you know how he loves cartoons and kiddy shows right?" Mai nodded. "Well Pegasus thought the show had enormous potential so he, with the help of Max Shun, created a new version, Trizen Daiten Ganger."  
  
"I remember that, it was one of the greatest television flops of all time."  
  
"That's right, it was canceled before the first season even finished. For some reason Pegasus seemed to know this would happen and as a last attempt to save the show he had created a back up plan. As a publicity stunt he announced a new series of duel monsters cards with the hero's and villains of the original Dai Ganger as the monsters and their weapons as magic and trap cards. The only problem was that they were designed to only be effective with other Dai Ganger cards so you had to have an entire deck of them to have a hope of winning. Fans of the game began to complain because it was destroying the theme of the game and Industrial illusions had to stop producing the cards and offered a refund for anyone who had bought a pack. Now the only people who own Dai Ganger cards are wealthy collectors and nerdy fan boys." Mai pondered what she had just heard and then grinned mischievously.  
  
"So which one are you?" Ashaton smiled back.  
  
"Neither, I rescued this card from some kids bike spokes."   
  
"Well I'm glad you two are so happy but my fiancée has a lot on the line here. So why don't we focus on the duel and leave the chit chat for later okay?" Mai looked over at Ranma surprised at the harshness of his voice.  
  
"Why on earth are you so concerned about a future opponent?" Ranma looked up wistfully to where Ukyou had finally regained her composure.   
  
"Even though this is Ukyou's first duel she can get overconfident in a situation like this. Max is going to lead her right into his trap and there is nothing I can do to warn her."  
  
__________________________________   
  
Ukyou gritted her teeth to keep from laughing but failed.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! You have got to be kidding me! You're using characters from your show as monsters?! This is going to be more fulfilling then I thought. Not only do I get to beat you into a pulp but I also get to beat up those stupid TV characters. Neo attack him! Oracle Blade!" Ukyo's monster disappeared for a moment then reappeared out of a hole in reality behind the Red ranger. It slashed down, knocking the red monster across the field. Max merely laughed. {Ukyou 2000, Max 1900}  
  
"You're pretty happy for a guy that just lost his monster." Max smiled and pointed to the reddish brown color of his Dai Ranger Red card.  
  
"This is an effect monster. All Dai Rangers have a specific ability that works to help each other. So to demonstrate I'll play Daiten Blue!" Another spandex warrior dressed in aqua and obviously female appeared and stood ready. [ 200, 1000 "Then I can arm her with face down card, Temporal Mater Transport Gun, it's a magic card that allows me to summon one Daiten class monster from my hand and put him in defense mode." A futuristic rifle materialized in Daiten Blue's hands and she shot it to open a hole in time and space. The next second Daiten Red jumped out and took a guarded position. "The only side effect is that I have to put all of my Daiten monsters in defense mode until my next turn so its your move now." Ukyou plucked two cards from her hand.  
  
"Fine, I'll play Twin headed Fire Dragon and have him attack your Daiten Red." The double headed dragon materialized and shot twin balls of fire at its opponent. But just when they were about to hit the Daiten blue began to glow and a sphere of blue light formed around the Daiten Red. There was a large explosion but when the dust cleared the red ranger was still standing. Ukyou watched in surprise as her life points went down.  
  
{Ukyou 1700, Max 1900} Max held up his Daiten Red and smirked.  
  
"I guess I'd better explain. The Daiten Cards were created with the intent of working together as a team. Daiten Red was the leader of the team and so he gets an extra three hundred extra attack and defense points for each Daiten class monster on the field. [ DR, 1900, 1500] But my Daiten Blue has a special effect as well. In the show Daiten Blue was the teams strategist who studied an opponent to figure out a way to make her allies stronger. So once per turn she can transfer over one thousand of her defense points to another of my monsters. Which means that my monster had a total of twenty five hundred defense points. Three hundred more then your monsters offense. So if your done with your turn I'll just make my move." Ukyou nodded.  
  
"Good, first I'll summon Daiten Pink to the field in Defense mode." Another Ranger, this time the size and build of a young girl appeared and twirled cutely.[100, 100] "Since I have two extra daiten monsters on the field my Daiten Reds attack points go up three hundred more." [2100, 1800] "And since you were so foolish to leave your magic swordsman in attack mode I'm about to take a large chunk out of your life points! Daiten Red! Attack with Roaring Lion First!" Ukyou gritted her teeth and appeared to be worried but as the crimson blur descended she smiled and flipped over her face down card.  
  
"You fell for my trick! I activate Reverse Trap! The powerups from your monsters become power downs and your monster only has thirteen hundred attack points!" For a moment the Daiten Red appeared to get smaller and weaker but a burst of pink energy shot over from Max's side of the field and blew apart the trap card. The next instant the Daiten Red was back to its full strength and smashed down with a wicked punch. Neo roared in pain and then shattered apart.  
  
{Ukyou 1300, Max 1900}   
  
"How did you do that?!" Max pointed to his Daiten Pink that was busy looking cute.  
  
"Daiten Pink and Daiten Blue were part of a team. While Blue aids her allies Pink enfeebles the enemy. Her special effect can negate the effect of one trap or magic card once per turn if I send one of the cards in my hand to the graveyard." He held it up for Ukyou to see that it was another Daiten Red.  
  
"Remember this, it will come in very important later on. So now I'll end my turn." Ukyo drew a card and laid two on the field.  
  
"I play Offering to the Doomed on your Daiten Pink!" A white sphere surrounded the Daiten Pink but it burst apart under a blast of pink energy.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot about my monsters special ability already." Ukyou smiled.  
  
"I didn't, I just wanted you to use up its ability so I could use this. Defense paralysis. And then have my Fire Dragon destroy your Daiten Pink and take a chunk out of your life points. Say goodbye girlie." The twin fireballs once again descended on Max's monster but he quickly laid a card down.  
  
"I activate another Temporal Mater Transport Gun and summon Daiten Green in Defense mode!" [ 1300, 1400] Ukyou blinked but shook it from her head.  
  
"That won't do you any good, I'll still destroy your monster." Max smiled and Ukyou watched amazed as her monster's attack veered off course and blew up the Daiten Green.   
  
"During sweeps Daiten Green died to save his team mates and the rating skyrocketed. So his special ability allows him to take the attack of any opposing monster in place of one of his allies. So my Daiten pink is safe. Now I summon Daiten Yellow to the field." A fat ranger appeared dressed in a yellow uniform and began to glow. "So I'll end my turn with out attacking." Ukyou looked at her hand and pulled out a monster.  
  
"I'll put Twin Headed Fire Dragon in defense mode and then Summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Max flinched as the huge dragon appeared and roared at him.  
  
"That won't do you any good. You lost this duel last turn with your little magic card combo."   
  
"We'll see, Red Eyes, Destroy his Daiten Pink! Its still in attack mode!" As the dragon prepared its attack Daiten Yellow raised its hand to the heavens.  
  
"Daiten Yellow was the comic relief of the show but still played an important part. As the last suviver of planet X he was able to use his X powers to heal the Daiten team, even from the brink of death. So he can bring one Daiten monster back from the graveyard each turn. And I'll bring back Daiten Green!" Ukyou watched as the green ranger appeared and the attack headed for him.  
  
"Well it will still destroy your monster."  
  
"Not when I activate Daiten Blue's special ability! With the extra one thousand defense points my Daiten Green can withstand your attack!" The fireball crashed into the green monster but bounced off and disappeared."  
  
"Since our points were equal you don't lose any lifepoints. But I'll soon remedy that. Remember those Daiten cards I sent to the graveyard? Well, by removing them from play I can summon the Silver Dragon Ninja!" Above Max's side of the field a ball of white light appeared and then something dropped down. It was covered from head to toe in shiny silver ninja armor and wore a silver dragon mask.  
  
"In every sentai show there is the team of five and then there is the lone ranger of the group. The character that shows up when the heroes are about to lose and helps them in their fight. My Silver Dragon Ninja is that character. And his special ability allows my monsters to attack your life points directly by bypassing your monsters!" The ninja began to make strange motions with his hands as he started using his ninjitsu and the next second Ukyou's monsters had faded away slightly.   
  
"Go Daiten Force! Pentaheadren atack!" Al five of Max's warriors leaped foreword and attacked Ukyo's podium in unison.  
  
{Ukyou 800, Max 1900}  
  
Max began to grin wildly. "But I'm not finished yet. Now that all five members of the Daiten force are on the field I can use the ritual magic card Robo Transformation! At the end of every episode the team would have to summon their robots and form them into Daiten Mega Robo! And I can do that as well by sacrificing all five of my Daiten Team!" The speakers began to play loud exhilarating music as all five of the rangers did a fancy summoning move and the next second the ground split as five massive machines burst forth. A blue one shaped like a wolf and a pink one shaped like a fox folded up to form a pair of legs. A green one in the form of an eagle and a yellow one in the shape of a stag beetle formed the arms onto the body, which had previously been a red lion. With a loud crash the final parts connected and the newly formed Daiten Mega Robo struck a proud pose! [2000,3000]   
  
"But there's one more surprise. My Silver Dragon Ninja can also summon his robot." The silver assassin jumped up high into the clouds and disappeared. The next second the clouds burst apart and a metallic dragon zoomed down and roared. It burst into three parts. The body flattened out until it had become a large pair of wings, which attached to the back of the Mega Robo. The tail flattened out as well and attached to the Robots left arm to form a shield. And the head attached to the right arm, where the jaws opened up and released a giant sword of glowing light! "Meet the Daiten Robo Omega Storm!" [ 2700, 3400] "Robo! Destroy her Red Eyes!" With a massive roar the machine's verniays lit up and propelled it towards its black opponent. It slashed its sword through the air and for a second Ukyou had two Red Eyes on the field.  
  
{Ukyou 500, Max 1900}   
  
Max shook his head. "No one insults my career and gets away with it. My Daiten deck took you by surprise and now there is no way you can win." Ukyou reached for her deck.  
  
"I'm not giving up. I know just the card that I can beat you with." She drew a card off the top and held it up.  
  
"Ranma gave me this card as a sign of friendship, and now it's going to finish you off." Ranma jerked.  
  
"No Ukyou wait! Don't!"  
  
"I activate Limiter Remover!" The Daiten Robo suddenly began to glow and the point readout began to go up.  
  
"Limiter Removal doubles the attack of all machine monsters on the field. But it also will destroy them all at the beginning of my next turn. Your monsters special effects caught me off guard, but without your best monster you'll be easy to take down. So make your last move." Max grinned again.  
  
"You're right, this is my last move."  
  
______________________________________   
  
"Sorry Ranma, it's to bad your girlfriend is going to lose." Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I know, and it's all my fault." Mai watched curiously.  
  
"I don't understand. Why would she lose? It looks like she's about to win to me." Ranma pointed to the robot on the field that was continuing to power up.  
  
"Max will explain it in a minuet."  
  
_____________________________________   
  
"You're right, this is my last move. Because I'm going to win! I'm guessing that since you weren't a fan of the show you didn't watch the final episode did you?" Ukyou shook her head.  
  
"Well if you had then you would have known that in order to defeat General Doom the Daiten force had to self destruct their Robot and blow up his fortress. In other words they won by sacrificing their ultimate weapon. My Daiten Robo has a similar effect, since when its destroyed a third of its attack points are deducted from your life points! It'll take away your last five hundred life points and the duel will be mine!"   
  
"No!" Max smiled and held out his hand with the thumb pointed towards the ground.  
  
"My turn is over." The next second the Daiten Robo turned bright white before disappearing in a giant explosion. Ukyou stared in disbelief.  
  
{Ukyou 0, Max 1900}  
  
"I...lost."  
  
______________________________________   
  
Authors notes:  
  
Ack! What a surprise! You all thought that Ukyou was going to take Joey's place and go all the way to the finals didn't you? Well I've got several more surprises in store for you all. I know that people don't like it when I create new cards but I got the idea after seeing Union Monsters in Magicians Force and after sketching it out a bit I couldn't help but write this. The really observant will probably realize that I used the Daiten Zen Characters from Excel Saga as well as Power Rangers and a touch of Geki Genger. This will probably be the last duel with Max but if enough people request him well...he might show up again.  
  
Animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	14. Ch 14 Nope, she ain't comin back

Ranma king of games chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma don't b'long to nobudy cept Takahashi sama. Got it?!  
  
"Ranma, you've got to stop beating yourself up over all of this. I should have known that an eliminator would have been tough and I just didn't take him seriously enough. It's not your fault." Ranma shook his head as he watched the boat Ukyou was on disappear over the horizon. Her final words still echoed through his mind.  
  
Look, since I can't be here to cheer you on I want you to have this. I know it didn't bring me much luck but you've got the skills to bring out its full potential. You gave me a card as a sign of friendship and I'm going to do the same. But you'd better take care of it cause I'm gonna expect it back once you kick Pegasus's butt! He looked down at the card with a black dragon snarling, its red eyes full of menace.  
  
"I will." Putting the card in his side deck until he could figure how to use it best he looked down at his three star chips.  
  
"This just got a whole lot serious." Yami materialized nearby and nodded.  
  
Yep, but I'm here for you and Ukyou is to. Just focus on winning the next duel for now.  
  
"Yeah, right." Ranma sighed. "I don't know Yami. It seems like every time I try to help somebody I only end up hurting them." With a sigh and this new cloud of despair hanging over his head he began to make his way back towards land. But suddenly a flash of movement caught his eye and upon closer inspection he saw five of Pegasus's guards trying to subdue a duelist. He wore a long-sleeved Chinese style jacket and trousers, with his long black hair hanging loose over his shoulders. But what was more interesting was the fact that he was winning the fight using some basic kung fu that Ranma recognized from his trip to China. The lead guard ended the brawl by pulling a pistol from his belt and cocking it, forcing the young man to stop his struggling.  
  
"I told you! I didn't lose in any duels! Someone stole my chips!" the boy growled in a powerful, strong voice.  
  
"To bad." The guard answered. "No chips, no permission to be on the island. Now head to the dock and wait till the next boat comes." Getting tired of watching the guards bullying, Ranma stepped foreword.  
  
"Look, if he didn't lose his star chips in a duel then he shouldn't be ejected from the games."  
  
"Oh really?" Everyone turned to see a gray haired man wearing a business suit standing ad the end of the dock with his hands held straight at his sides.  
  
"As the game master of Duelist Kingdom I should disqualify him right now for fighting with the guards, but if what he says is true then there is a thief on the island which could become a serious problem." He took out a palm pilot and began to punch buttons on the screen. "Ryu Kei, according to this he has participated in one duel but it was canceled when his opponent left the podium."  
  
"See my story checks out!"  
  
"Not quite, even if his star chips were stolen the rules state that all duelists must have at least one chip in their possession in order to compete. I'm afraid that you have no choice but to leave the island. A boat will be leaving in one hour so please wait here quietly till then." The judge was turning to leave when Ranma stepped forward.  
  
"Wait, if I can get his chips back will he still have to leave?" The judge pondered for a moment.  
  
"No I believe he would still be able to compete. But you don't have much time. If you're not back by the time the boat leaves he is out of here." Ranma placed his hand on his deck case.  
  
"Great, then I'll be back before then."  
  
With a sigh Ranma continued to search around the island. Less then thirty minuets to go and he still hadn't found the Thief. But suddenly from the underbrush a young kid burst out, brandishing a dueling gauntlet.  
  
"Ha ha! I finally found you Ranma! Now I'm going to beat you and get revenge for all the things you did to my brother!" Ranma didn't slow down, but pushed the kid aside forcefully and continued foreword.  
  
"Not now, I'm busy!" He was almost out of sight when he heard the kid yell.  
  
"Come back here! It wasn't easy stealing that kids star chips!" Slamming on the brakes Ranma turned and ran back. The kid began to smile.  
  
"Good, now we can du...Hey put me down!" With out a word Ranma grabbed the kid's wrist and tried to force the chips out of his gauntlet. Only to find that there were none in it.  
  
"Thought you could be a coward again and get my chips without dueling me first eh? Well that's too bad since I hid them. The only way you're going to get them is if you beat me in a duel." Ranma shook his head and balled up a fist.  
  
"Or I could just take some of your teeth instead. Now hand them over! I don't have time to argue with you."  
  
"No! Not until I get revenge for what you did to my brother! You took away his pride as a duelist! Because of you all that he thinks about is revenge. Its like he's not even alive anymore." Ranma shook his head.  
  
"So you'd go so far as to make another person suffer to get revenge? What on earth did I do to this guy?" The boy pulled out a deck.  
  
"You beat him in a duel and humiliated him in front of the whole world. If you had just lost and handed over your blue eyes then he wouldn't have become like this!" Ranma blinked.  
  
"Given over my blue eyes....You're talking about Kaiba!"  
  
"Yes, I'm Mokuba, Seto's little brother and now I'm going to beat you into a pulp!" Ranma glared.  
  
"I like my original plan better but fine." Mokuba grinned and lead the way to a dueling field.  
  
"Get ready Ranma, your worst nightmare is about to come true!"   
  
Mokuba picked some star chips out from underneath a rock and jumped up onto the dueling platform. He dropped three down and smiled.  
  
"Since you also have three chips this will be an all or nothing duel. So when I beat you you'll be sent home in disgrace!" Ranma put his own down and began to draw cards.  
  
That's strange, that boy from the dock said he had lost two star chips. Where did Mokuba get one more? Looking at his hand he frowned. All he had were magic and trap cards.  
  
"I don't have any monsters so I'll lay this face down and end my turn." Oh course now he'll attack me directly and I'll lose a hundred life points. I'm almost out of time so I'll have to speed this up. Mokuba put a card down on the field sideways.  
  
"I'll put this in defense mode." Ranma blink blinked then drew a card.  
  
Why did he do that? If he had attacked me first I would have been on the defensive and behind in life points. He must have some kind of secret strategy. I'll just have to play along for now.  
  
"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! Destroy his face down card!" with a growl the elf charged foreword and slashed down with its blade. For a moment the card flipped over and a large winged demon roared before it shattered apart. Ranma blinked.  
  
"You had a Summoned Skull and you put it in defense mode? That just doesn't make sense."  
  
"I'll duel the best way I know how! Remember, I'm Seto Kaiba's little brother." Ranma frowned.  
  
That's right, Kaiba probably taught him everything he knows. Mokuba put a card on the field.  
  
"I'll lay one card face down and then summon Morphing Jar #2 in defense mode." Ranma blink blinked again.  
  
"You just put it in attack mode." Mokuba looked down.  
  
"Argh! I can't believe it! Grrrr, there's nothing I can do so I'll end my turn."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you wanted to put it in defense mode and I don't mind letting you take a redo."  
  
"I don't need any help! I've got to beat you fair and square, now make your move you jerk!" Ranma squinted as he realized Mokuba's move.  
  
He wants me to attack him. There is no other logical reason for him to have put such a weak monster in attack mode. But it was so obvious, he has to have something else up his sleeve. Maybe if I attack him indirectly. "I'll use heavy storm. It will wipe the field clean of all magic and trap cards." A vortex of wind appeared on the field and Mokuba's card flipped over and shattered. Ranma blink blinked again.  
  
"Why on earth would you put a Seven Completed on the field? That only works on machine monsters, that wouldn't have helped you at all." Mokuba growled.  
  
"I don't tell you how to play your game, don't tell me how to play mine." Ranma sighed and began to massage his brow.  
  
"I don't believe this, Guardian, destroy his morphing jar." Mokuba grinned as he saw his monster disappear.  
  
"HA! Now you've done it! You destroyed my morphing jar! Now all of the monsters on the field go back to our decks and we each draw another monster."  
  
"Whoa! Not so fast, morphing jar's special ability only works when it's flipped over. You had it in face up attack mode." Mokuba blinked.  
  
"ARGH! Why can't I ever get these rules down!" Suddenly a familiar voice was heard crying out from the woods.  
  
"Mokuba! Where are you!" Mokuba flinched.  
  
"Oh great, it's my brother."  
  
"Kaiba is still here? I would have thought that he would have left" True to facts Seto Kaiba appeared from the woods, looking very pissed.  
  
"Mokuba! What do you think you're doing?! Why did you take my star chip?! I need it so I can get to the finals and beat Ranma!"  
  
"You don't need to worry bro. I'm dueling him now, and I'm going to make him pay.  
  
"You're what?" Kaiba looked over to Ranma's podium and blanched. "Oh Kami no....Mokuba! Are you insane! This guy beat me three times already! What makes you think that your can beat him?!" Mokuba smiled and held up a card.  
  
"Because I've got insurance, a little something I slipped from your deck." Kaiba blanched again and grabbed for the deck on his waist.  
  
"Please oh please say it wasn't my blue eyes."  
  
"You'll find out soon, come on Ranma. Make you move." Ranma drew a card and looked thoughtful.  
  
Alright, if he's really got a blue eyes then I can beat him no prob, he's down to his last few life points anyway so I think my plan will work. "I put two cards face down. Then summon Kuriboh in attack mode." Mokuba grinned and reached for a card in his hand.  
  
"You just lost the duel. I summon the blue eyes..."  
  
"Hold it right there. I activate Card Destruction!" Mokuba froze. Kaiba began to beat his head against a tree.  
  
"You're dragon is now in the graveyard. So you'd better pick another monster in its place." Mokuba frowned as he drew five new cards and picked one.  
  
"Alright, I'll summon Battle Ox in attack mode to finish the job! Attack!" As the ax wielding steer bore down on Ranma's little fuzz ball he flipped over a card.  
  
"I activate Negate attack!" Just as it seemed as though Ranma's monster would be destroyed a dark hole appeared and swallowed up the ax wielding minotaur. A second later it appeared again back on Mokuba's side of the field with a confused look on its face.  
  
"But I'm not quite finished yet." Ranma said as he flipped a last card over. Say hello to Monster Reborn!" Kaiba had stopped beating his head against the tree and stared in slack jawed horror.  
  
"No, no, no, NO!"  
  
"And I'll bring back your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The selected card popped out of a slot on Ranma's console and he grinned as he held it up.  
  
"Looks like we have two blue eyes each Kaiba."  
  
"I will rip out your heart!!" Ranma put on a mock frown.  
  
"My my kaiba, you should calm down. After all if you had been more careful then this wouldn't have happened. Oh well, back to the battle. I believe you know what's going to happen now right, Blue Eyes come forth!"  
  
Ranma smiled as the life point counter on Mokuba's side went down to zero. The next second a small tray opened up on his console and all three of Mokuba's star chips fell out. He jangled them in the palm of his hand with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Well Kaiba it's been lots of fun. But I have ten minuets to get back to the dock. Don't be too hard on Mokuba alright?" Kaiba was looking down at mentioned younger sibling with a look that would have scared a real monster.  
  
"When we get home......we are going to have a VERY long talk." Mokuba gulped.  
  
Darn you Ranma! This is all your fault!  
  
Back at the dock  
  
Ranma smiled as he handed the two star chips over to the young youth.  
  
"I'm glad I made it in time." Ryu sighed in relief and popped the two star chip back into his glove.  
  
"You don't know what this means to me. If I had been ejected from the tournament I might never have accomplished my goal." He said with a slight Chinese accent.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"To defeat Seto Kaiba. He and I have.....history." Ranma winced.  
  
"So you were trying to defeat Seto Kaiba?" Ryu nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was. You defeated him before correct?" Ranma nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I have some bad news."  
  
After Ranma finished telling his story Ryu sighed and slumped.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to keep waiting for another chance." Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I'm really sorry; I didn't know you wanted to go after Kaiba. And now I kicked him out of the tournament." Ryu smiled.  
  
"Do not worry; I will have my chance some day. You went out of your way to help me and I am eternally grateful for that." Ranma nodded, a look of sheepish regret still on his face.  
  
"So why would you want to go up against Kaiba? He's one of the toughest duelists in the world." A look of tightly controlled and focused rage appeared on Ryu's face.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Ranma nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. I originally came from China where my father owned a small factory. He opened it just after the Chinese government lifted restrictions on trade with foreign nations and it was quite successful. It became famous through out the world though because my father owned one of the worlds four Blue Eyes White Dragon Cards and he used a dragon as his trademark. He used to say that it brought him luck, but then Seto Kaiba heard about it. He came one day to my father's office and offered to buy it for a million dollars. My father refused so Seto doubled his offer. My father declared that he would not sell it for any price and this caused Seto to become enraged. The next day the government closed down my father's factory saying that he had violated the tax code. He protested and was able to prove his innocence but by then all of our order deadlines had been missed and we lost almost all of our customers. After that the newspapers began to publish stories saying that my father was implicated in several government scandals involving bribery. He went to jail while the investigation was being conducted and without his leadership his company went bankrupt. My family had been humiliated and our honor had been destroyed. But it wasn't over yet. One day my father was seen being forced into a black car by a couple of large men in suits. Later that day they dumped him on the steps of our home battered and broken. That bastard Kaiba had hired some thugs from the underworld to beat him up until he gave them his blue eyes since destroying his company hadn't worked. I know because the last thing my father said to me before he died was that I had to defeat Seto Kaiba in order for our family's honor to be restored." Ryu's fists tightened until the knuckles turned white.  
  
"I've been training myself in the martial arts to focus my mind and raising my dueling skills so that I can take Kaiba on in a match and utterly destroy him. It's the only way I can get revenge for what he did to my father." Ranma blinked.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea that Kaiba could stoop so low." Ryu nodded.  
  
"Believe it." He took the two star chips out of his dueling gauntlet.  
  
"Please take these; I have no need for them. Think of them as a reward for putting yourself in danger." Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I can't...." But even as he was saying that Ryu forced them into his palm.  
  
"Yes you can. You have a kind heart and I want you to succeed in winning this tournament. Good luck Ranma." With that Ryu turned and headed to the dock where the boat was taking on passengers. Ranma looked down at the star chips in his hand and sighed as he put them in his glove.  
  
"Six down, four to go."  
  
You're probably wondering why it took me so long to get this chapter done right? Well I had to have some oral surgery done this summer and wasn't able to finish it until I got well enough. Sorry for the long wait but now I'm back at full strength and have more ideas then ever! Thanks to Zenaku and Ranko Ketchum for prereading my fics as 


End file.
